Starborn Café
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! What is it about that place that draws them in? And what is it with the waiter that makes them think he would do well joining them.This story contains SLASH and it might contain angst, action, violence and other things some people might find themselves offended with.
1. Prologue

**I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING CONNECTED TO ANY FANDOM MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM ANY FANDOM IN THIS STORY.**

**I OWN ONLY THE PLOTLINE. XD**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded. They were standing in front of a wooden doorway. It was 6:30 in the morning and Tony decided to follow his friend and colleague to visit the small café that attracted the man's attention a few days back.

In all honesty Tony just couldn't see what was so special about this place. Two old street lamps stood on either side of the door, faintly lighting the heavy looking wooden door. A small sign was above the door.

Starborn café.

"Yeah." Bruce said. "The other guy felt restless the other day when I passed beside the door." Tony hummed and pursed his lips.

"It doesn't say if it's open or not." Bruce looked at his wristwatch and hummed lowly.

"Maybe we should come ba-"

"No time like right away!" Tony said impulsively and marched over making Bruce jump in his place and hurry to catch up to Tony. The moment they entered they were enveloped in warmth and their mouths watered at the delicious scents that floated around. They walked to the middle of the café, looking around in interest.

The café looked homey. There were round tea tables all around the room with comfy looking armchairs around them varying from two to four. There were four fireplaces; two on each side of the room and a bar in the very back.

"Seems they aren't-"

"Good morning." Both jumped around when someone spoke from behind them only to gap. The man that managed to startle them was very possibly the most beautiful creature in existence. He stood at 6'1 with an elegant, lithe build. A thick braid of raven strands fell over his shoulder and playful bangs fell into his slightly tanned face, accenting almond shaped, slightly slanted eyes of a vibrant emerald.

"G-good morning." Bruce stuttered out and blushed when the man smiled mysteriously at him. "Are you open?"

"Always." The man said. His voice was a suiting baritone; a heady combination of velvet and warm chocolate with a low undertone, much like a pleased purr.

"I am Haruven Sigurdsson. Welcome to Starborn café." He said with a small bow.

"Please, take a seat." Tony and Bruce exchanged confused glances and went to take seats beside the roaring fireplace. The early autumn morning was quite chilly and the fire was so inviting they just couldn't resist its call.

"Here you go. The first drink is on the house." Both jumped in their seats as Haruven appeared beside them and placed two cups of a steaming liquid on the table between them.

"But we didn't even-" Tony blushed when Haruven winked at him.

"Relax. I'm sure you will enjoy your drink." Tony looked at the dark liquid in doubt while Bruce tentatively picked his cup up and took a sniff, barely containing a moan of appreciation. Both missed a small pleased smile appear on Haruven's face.

"Excuse me." He said and left the two alone. Bruce took a sip and moaned lowly.

"This is great." He said and Tony raised an eyebrow, taking his own cup. His eyes widened when the bitter-sweet aroma of coffee filled his mouth and sent a wave of warmth down his body. He shivered and took another sip.

"I must admit, this is the best coffee I've ever drank. I have to ask Mr. Sigurdsson if they deliver." Bruce chuckled.

"I doubt it. I have no doubt though that Pepper won't mind coming here and bringing you some each morning if you don't have time to come." Tony chuckled lowly and his eyes shone at the mention of his wife. Bruce smiled wistfully and continued enjoying his drink. Both shivered when a wave of warmth passed over them and the door opened admitting an elderly man inside.

"Ah, Mr. Alfred! It has been a while!" Haruven again seemed to appear out of no where and Mr. Alfred smiled at him while Tony's eyes widened slightly.

"That is Bruce Wayne's butler." He hissed to Bruce who raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Mr. Wayne was in town." He whispered back.

"Young master Haruven. I am happy to see you in good health." Alfred said and hugged the younger man.

"I was happy to hear you were in town. Please take a seat. I'll bring you your drink right away." Albert gave Haruven a grandfatherly smile and nodded his head. While Haruven walked to behind the bar, Alfred took a seat in front of the fireplace beside Bruce and Tony.

Haruven was there a second later and placed a see through cup in front of Alfred. His drink was a strange, mysterious, mercury color and the scent that drifted over to the two Avengers reminded them of cream and mint.

"Would you mind bringing something to master Bruce? I have just prepared a fresh portion of his favorite pastries." Alfred smiled and nodded his head.

"No problem at all." Haruven smiled and left again.

"He's an interesting man." Tony muttered and Bruce looked at him with a small smile.

"Are you happy that I brought you with me?" Bruce said with a smirk and Tony grinned.

"Sure. Now I have something to quench my boredom with." Bruce chuckled lowly just as Haruven came back with a porcelain cup with a small cap on it and a box in his hands.

"Here. It will stay warm for at least a few hours. And this is a new sort of coffee I prepared. I'm sure Master Bruce will like it."

"He liked everything you sent him so far. He's only sorry he doesn't have the time to come himself. He wishes to meet you." Haruven chuckled lowly.

"I don't plan to close this café any time soon, Mr. Alfred. I'm sure Master Bruce will get his chance to come here personally." Haruven said and placed everything on the tea table.

"Send him my regards." He said just as the door opened and a young couple entered the bar.

"Hello, Mr. V!" The young man greeted and the lady smiled widely.

"Peter! Gwen! I thought you left yesterday!" Haruven greeted the two and shook hands with the both of them.

"Our flight was delayed so we decided to stay another day." Gwen said and Peter smiled a crocked smile at Haruven.

"Take a seat. Shall I surprise you again today?"

"Sure." Peter said and Haruven bowed slightly and left while the two took a seat in a corner.

"How does he do that?" Tony muttered and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"How does he do what?" He asked.

"He seems so friendly and yet professional. And just how does he know what drink his guests will like?"

"Maybe it's a special power." Bruce said teasingly and Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The door opened again just as Haruven served Peter and Gwen.

"Oy, Ven!" The man that entered shouted and Haruven smiled at him welcomingly.

"Sam. I'm surprised to see you again. Don't you have exams?" The tall young man grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he followed Haruven over to the bar and took a seat at one of the comfy bar stools.

"I decided that I needed a break and I heard my brother would be passing through the area in a while so I'll meet him here. He should be here in a day or two." Haruven nodded his head and placed a strange beer bottle in front of Sam with a beer glass beside it.

"I haven't seen Dean in a year now. Is he still traveling with Castiel?" Sam nodded his head.

"Yes and I'm happy he is. I wouldn't be calm if I knew he was traveling alone while I was at college."

"How much do you have until you're done?" Haruven asked. "And how did that interview go?" Sam chuckled.

"Your memory has yet to cease to amaze me, Ven." Haruven smiled a small, mysterious smile again.

"Call it a gift." He said. "And don't avoid the question."

"They didn't accept me. Something about them wanting a younger partner and a possibility of me getting married." Haruven tsked and shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll find something soon." The door opened again and Haruven looked up, his lips suddenly spreading into a smile that made him look even more beautiful.

"He's truly an interesting man." Bruce said as the two watched the waiter walk calmly over to the tall, older red head accepting the warm hug from him.

"William." He said as they parted.

"Hey, Ven." The man rasped out. Bruce and Tony noticed the strange scars on the man's face.

"I'm just passing through. I won't be staying long. I just wanted to see you." Haruven's eyes saddened slightly but he smiled never the less.

"Can you at least stay for tea?" William looked at his wristwatch and sighed.

"I can come back later. My team is moving on at midnight. I'm sure the briefing won't take longer than an hour or two." Haruven nodded.

"I should have an hour or two free after lunchtime. We haven't talked in a while." William nodded and after another hug, left.

"Is there anyone here besides us that hasn't been here before?" Tony asked in a murmur and Bruce shrugged.

"Seems not." He said and finished his coffee.

"We should go back to the tower." He said and Tony hummed lowly. He sought out Haruven's eyes and nodded his head. Haruven walked over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything's alright." Tony said. He reached for his wallet but Haruven stopped him.

"Like I said. The first time is on the house." Haruven said and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What if we don't come again?" He asked and Haruven shrugged elegantly.

"Then you hadn't found what you were looking for." He said and bowed. "Have a good day." He said and left to say goodbye to Alfred.

The two stood up and left after zipping up their jackets. As the door of the Starborn café closed behind them a wave of warmth passed down their back while the cold of the autumn morning stung their cheeks.

"He is quite the interesting fellow." Tony muttered as they walked over to his car. Bruce chuckled as he took a seat and closed the door. He looked at his friend and colleague as Tony closed the door and locked his seatbelt into place.

"I hope you don't intend to go digging for information." Tony scoffed.

"What kind of a man do you hold me for?" Tony asked indignantly and Bruce rolled his eyes as they made their way to the Avengers tower.

"One prone to give in to his curiosity even though he knows that it can be dangerous." Tony scoffed.

"If I didn't consider you a friend I might have gotten offended by that." Bruce snorted.

"You never get offended, Tony."

"Well, one day I just might."

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**I wrote this a few months back and ever since then I've been trying to decide if I should do something about it or not.**

**Since I can't decide on my own, I'm asking you if I should write more. Even if one of you has an Idea how it should continue I'm more than happy to let you adopt this story!**

**So, it's all up to you!**

**Honestly, even though I know where I want to take this I'm not overly thrilled with the concept.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	2. Taming The Beast

"Tony? What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he entered Tony's lab. His friend shut down several screens almost immediately and swiftly turned in his chair giving him an innocent look.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just-"

"Trying to find whatever you could on Mr. Sigurdsson, weren't you." Bruce stated and Tony hned.

"I was practicing my research skills." Tony said and Bruce gave him a dull look.

"U-huh. Well if you don't mind, I'm going for a walk." He said and turned on his heel.

"Bruce!" Said man turned around to look at Tony. "You're going back to Starborn, aren't you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"I might stop there for coffee, why?" Tony flexed his jaw slightly and shifted in his place.

"Be careful." He said, took a seat and turned his back on Bruce. The gamma-scientist raised an eyebrow at that before he shrugged and turned around.

"Call me if you need me." He said and left without waiting for an answer.

"BRING ME COFFEE!" Tony called and Bruce chuckled as he entered the elevator.

'Of course.'

* * *

Bruce shivered when he stopped in front of the door leading into the Starborn Café. He didn't know what it was about it that made him feel both excited and slightly comprehensive, but just like the first time when he was standing here with Tony, he was again both hesitant and anxious about entering.

With a deep breath he took a step forward and pushed the heavy door of the Starborn Café open. He was immediately enveloped in warmth and scents and as the door slowly closed behind him he felt as if a calm settled both in his mind and in his heart.

"Good morning." He looked down the room and found Haruven at the bar. He just put away a glass and rounded the bar giving Bruce an opportunity to observe him.

Silent, graceful and enticing.

There were no other words to describe him.

Haruven moved more like some Apparation than a physical human being.

"Good morning." Bruce said and looked around. The fires were silently burning in the fireplaces, only the wood sometimes cracking and giving the silence of the Starborn Café a homier atmosphere. "Are you open?" Haruven smiled and elegantly showed Bruce to follow him over to the bar.

"Always." He said and Bruce nodded with a small smile. When he took a seat and leaned on the bar, Haruven immediately started to make something. He moved swiftly, effortlessly and intently and when he turned around and placed a cup in front of Bruce the gamma-scientist could only quietly breathe in the scent of the drink.

It smelled beautifully, but looked _interesting_ at the least.

It was three colored and served in a tall see-through glass. The bottom and upper part were in shades of white, and the middle part was an electric green.

Bruce tilted his head to the side and Haruven smiled a small smile while his eyes glowed mysteriously.

"What is this drink?" Bruce asked.

"It's called _Eye of the Storm_." Haruven said and Bruce looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Try it." Haruven said just as the door opened. With a small bow Haruven left and Bruce saw in the reflection that an old man entered the Café. He was looking around with the same apprehension Bruce felt when he first entered the Café.

"Good morning." He stuttered out.

"Good morning and welcome. Please, take a seat." Haruven said and directed the man towards a table in the corner. Bruce could see the confused and almost enchanted look the man carried on his face.

"I'll come back with your drink right away." Haruven said and walked away. The man shook his head and looked around as he waited for his drink. Bruce observed as Haruven seemed to prepare a regular coffee and Bruce tilted his head to the side. He looked at his drink and took the spoon off of a plate Haruven put beside the glass. He stirred it and watched as the different drinks mixed and mingled until the color of the drink was a nice, calm pastel green, almost invisibly so.

The scent reminded him of pistachio, cream, nuts and something else and his mouth practically watered.

He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, barely managing to suppress a moan of appreciation.

"Is it to your liking?" he looked at Haruven and nodded his head.

"It is incredible. Not hot, but not cold either. It's creamy, but still easy to drink. How did you-" He stopped talking when Haruven only offered him a mysterious, small smile.

"Do you know why it's called Eye of the Storm?" Bruce looked at the drink and shook his head.

"No." He said and looked at Haruven.

"Because the ingredients it is made from shouldn't mix so well because of the different textures. If one knows how to balance them then they make a delicious drink." Bruce frowned and tilted his head to the side.

Balance.

That one word struck him with a certain weight.

Wasn't that something he sought ever since the experiment?

Wasn't balance something he was lacking.

He looked at Haruven and saw the small smile again.

'Mona Lisa smile.' He thought. An expression that spoke of secrets and knowledge. But Haruven smile wasn't mocking in its mysteriousness.

It was an encouraging smile; one that brought comfort and peace of mind. One that said: If I could figure out what you need then you can as well. All you need is to look deeper and you'll find what you're searching for.

Bruce looked at his drink again. As he continued to sit there in silence he realized something.

The Other guy was calm.

Usually there was always the whisper of the Other guy in his head; a threat that he would come out at any moment if Bruce didn't hold his anger in check.

But now there was no anger, only calmness. Now that he focused on the Other guy he could almost hear him _purr_.

He looked at Haruven in surprise and the waiter's smile grew.

"Tell me, Mr. Banner, for how long were you planning on denying yourself?" Bruce frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Denying myself?" He didn't even try to question how Haruven knew who he was or how he knew about the Other guy.

"Yes. The Other guy." Haruven said and Bruce lifted an eyebrow when the waiter didn't say Hulk. "He is a part of you. Why do you deny him?" Bruce frowned.

"He is the result of a failed experiment." Haruven shook his head.

"No." Bruce looked at Haruven through his bangs with a frown. "The Other guy may have been brought out by that experiment but he has always been a part of you, just like every living being has a similar part of them hidden deep inside their hearts. That primal desire to survive and protect what is ours is buried so deep in some that at first sight they may seem like peaceful men and women, but if you push them hard enough they can become almost _monstrous._" Bruce frowned and looked at his drink. His mind was already analyzing Haruven's words.

"When we become defenseless or someone we love with all that we are is threatened, that part of us comes out. We may become frightened with what we are capable of doing when in that state, but the fact is that once we discover that side of us we have several possible actions to take. We can suppress it and forget about it; continue with our lives as if nothing happened. We can exploit it and become monsters or we come to fear it and that deeply buried anger at our own weakness, our fear, our helplessness, our desire to protect takes over us and begins to rule our lives." Haruven said and Bruce's eyes widened.

The Other guy rumbled softly in his head as if agreeing with Haruven and Bruce looked at him.

"What would you do?" He asked before he thought things through completely.

"Accept it. Become one with it. It is a part of you. It only wishes to aid you when you need to protect what you cherish. If you allow it that liberty, if you permit it to fulfill its purpose you will be able to lead a normal life." Bruce's eyes widened further as Haruven spoke about the possibility of him leading a normal life.

"So all that I need-"

"Is balance." Haruven said and looked at the drink Bruce cradled in his hands. The door opened and a young woman entered the café.

"Excuse me." Haruven said and walked over to her while Bruce started to think. He didn't even try to think about how Haruven knew everything he did know. Something was telling him it didn't matter.

With a small sigh, Bruce took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes.

Balance.

What did that word mean?

A low growl made him focus on the Other guy and for the first time since the Other guy came to be, Bruce actually tried to focus only on him.

He was practically overwhelmed with fear, the desire to destroy everything that created that fear and protect from everything that created fear. He opened his eyes and realized that for the first time in his life he actually felt peace.

'Hulk. Protect.' Those words echoed through his mind and Bruce smiled for himself. He looked up at the mirror behind the bar and observed as Haruven moved around serving a few customers that entered without Bruce noticing them.

He smiled a small smile.

He didn't know what brought him to Starborn Café, but whatever it was he was grateful to it.

Haruven looked at him through the reflection of the bar-mirror and Bruce nodded at him, receiving a smile in return.

"Please, enjoy your drink." He said to an elderly lady he just served and walked over to the bar.

"Thank you for the drink." Bruce said and took out his wallet. "How much?" He asked and Haruven chuckled.

"This isn't that sort of a café, Mr. Banner. You pay only if you find it necessary to pay." Bruce raised an eyebrow at that and Haruven chuckled lowly again.

"How do you mean that?" Haruven hummed and looked around.

"People come to this café looking for something they cannot find. I am here to serve them a drink that will relax them and help them find the answers they are looking for. Some pay and some continue coming until they find peace and then they pay. Some never do, because they feel that if they do pay, they won't have a reason to come back anymore. Some leave something every time and so on."

"How do you stay in business?" Bruce asked in wonder and Haruven laughed a laugh that reminded Bruce of wind dancing through the trees and bells chiming in the wind.

"I did not open this café for profit, Mr. Banner. It doesn't matter to me." Bruce could only stare at Haruven for a long time.

"You are a strange creature, Haruven Sigurdsson." Bruce said and Haruven chuckled.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Bruce smile and stood up.

"Then I will bypass paying you this time so that I can have a reason to come again." Haruven bowed his head slightly.

"And I shall be pleased to see you again, Mr. Ba-"

"Bruce. My name is Bruce." Haruven nodded.

"And you may call me either Haruven or Ven." Bruce nodded at him and turned around to leave only to stop and turn back.

"I almost forgot that Tony hollered for a coffee." Ven laughed again and Bruce chuckled. He felt incredibly at ease and relaxed. Ven moved around quickly and not a moment later he placed a take out cup in front of Bruce.

"Send my greetings to, Mr. Stark. I hope he will like this." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Ven only to have his eyes widen when Ven actually winked at him and placed his fingers over his full, cupid-bow lips.

"My secret." He said. Bruce shook his head and sighed.

"Until next time." He said, took Tony's coffee and left the café, feeling as if a great weight was lifted off of his chest.

As the door closed Haruven Sigurdsson smiled and looked at the ceiling of the café. In the middle was a mirror and around it was a set of runes. From it, spreading to West, East, North and South were runic lines.

With a pleased sigh he took Bruce's cup off of the bar and put it aside to clean it.

A warm wind caressed his face and he raised his head as the door opened. In walked a young woman with features that reminded him of elven maidens from old stories.

_'Betty Ross'_ A whisper caressed his mind as he smiled at the woman once their eyes met.

"Welcome." He said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Hello." She said.

"Please, settle comfortably. I'll have your drink ready in a moment."

* * *

**Meaning of 'Haruven Sigurdsson':**

**When I was trying to come up with a name suitable to this version of AU Harry I was trying to find something that would connect him to Norse Mythology and symbolize his journey from Harry Potter to Haruven Sigurdsson.**

**His name 'Haruven' came to mind pretty quickly. I didn't know what it meant until my sister told me that '****_Haru_****' in Japanese meant '****_Spring'_****. ****_Ven_****, if I am correct, in Spanish stands for '****_they see'._**** So his name would mean '****_They see spring._****'**

**In one of my first versions of the Prologue I described him as 'a breath of fresh air after a spring rain' so I decided to leave his name the way it is.**

**His surname proposed a problem to me though.**

**A long time ago, I believe I was 12 or 13 at that time, I grew an interest in Runic letters. I went back to that, but this time I dug deeper.**

**I found several runes that fit my idea of Haruven.**

**_'Sig'_****, which means either 'sun' or 'victory'.**

**_'Hagalaz'_**** or '****_Hag'_****, which stands for a witch or a hag and is connected to the Norse goddess '****_Urd'_****, who is considered the Norn that looks backwards and possesses all knowledge of the past. It is also connected to '****_Heimdall' _****the watchman of the gods and the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge that connects and divides the realms of the living and the spirits.**

**That would be the explanation for Sigurd.**

**He is the Sun that shines light upon the past and the present that meet together in every man's or woman's existence and directs them towards a better future.**

**I hope I didn't complicate things too much for you.**

**The 'son' stands for the fact that he is the son of the world. His life (as will be explained in the later, much later chapters since your wonderful reviews inspired me to dig very,****_ very_**** deep in my memory to dig out the continuation of this story) has led him to become what he is at this day. He has seen a lot of things and was made into the man he is now by meeting something I will mention later. I can't reveal everything now, can I?**

**I only wanted to explain his name because some of you asked me what it means.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked the new chapter.**

**It was inspired by your wonderful and encouraging reviews.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	3. A Calming Touch

Haruven sighed as he cleaned another glass. It has been a busy day and he could say he was a bit tired. He put the glass on the shelf and looked at the mirror on the ceiling. The shadows were slowly moving around and he smiled. A warm wind caressed his face and the door opened.

In walked a man soaked to the bone. He looked around, squinting as he did so and Haruven rounded the bar.

"Good evening." He said and the man gave him a shy smile.

"Good evening. Are you open?" He asked and Haruven smiled.

"Always." He said and showed him to a place beside the fireplace. "Please, take a seat while I bring you a towel and something to drink that will warm you up." The man's eyes widened slightly.

"No, no, there is no need-"

"Please, I insist." Haruven said as the man took a seat. He nodded his head and Haruven smiled at him.

He walked to the back of the Café and up the stairs to his loft. Humming for himself he took a towel from his bathroom.

'What should I serve him?' He thought. A warm breath caressed his brow.

_'He is tired and weary. He's been working non stop for months since his wife died and left him alone with their two children.'_ Haruven hummed with a sad look.

'What is his name?' He though as he made his way down to the café.

_'Daniel D'Leigh.'_ Haruven nodded and placed the towel on the bar.

'So something that will warm him up, calm him and help him relax a bit.' He thought as he started to mix a drink for the man.

_'You are the best, Ven.'_ He smiled for himself and shook his head.

'I wouldn't be able to do this without you.' He thought and that same warm wind danced through his hair.

_'You are the one who helps them. I only give you their names and background. You are the one who sees their soul.'_ Haruven sighed as he finished the drink. He took the towel on his way over.

"Here you go." He said and offered the towel to Daniel who accepted it with a weak smile. His eyes were shadowed and his cheeks indrawn. He was a man in his mid thirties who looked like he's already seen better days; much better days.

Haruven put the drink on the tea-table while Daniel rubbed the water out of his hair and clothes as much as he could.

"Thank you." He said and took the cup in his hand.

"I hope you'll enjoy your drink, Mr. D'Leigh." Haruven said as the man took a sip. He moaned at the taste and smiled.

"This is delicious." He said and Haruven bowed. "Wait a second." He frowned slightly. "How do you know-" He stopped talking when Haruven smiled a small, mysterious smile.

"That doesn't matter. Please, try to relax. The rain won't stop for another hour or so. Take your time." Daniel nodded his head with an expression of confusion on his face. Haruven smiled and left.

He sighed slightly as he took up polishing glasses.

_'You should get some rest later. I can see no one else coming tonight.'_ Haruven shook his head slightly.

'He might need some to talk to.' He thought and looked at the man through the mirror behind the bar.

The man was gazing at the fire with memory filled eyes and a small wistful smile on his lips.

'Where are his children?'

_'At their grandmother's. He visits them over the weekend. He knows that with his current job he can't take proper care of them, so he brought them over to his mother.'_

'Did you find out where he works?'

_'Yes. Why?'_ Haruven smiled slightly and moved onto the next row of glasses.

_'Haruven.' _The Voice whispered in exasperation. _'You __**know**__ you're not supposed to directly mix into their lives. That was not the deal.'_ Haruven hummed.

'And I won't mix in directly. I'll just _nudge_ things in the right direction.' The Voice chuckled in Haruven's mind.

_'You never __**did**__ care for the rules.'_ Haruven chuckled lowly for himself and shortly looked at the man. His heart ached slightly at the sight of his hunched form.

_'That's why you're not supposed to mix in, darling. Your compassion to their pain will destroy you if you do.'_

'I think that same compassion is the reason you chose me.' He thought and felt a gentle caress to his brow. With a small smile he threw his braid over his shoulder and walked over to the man.

"Can I do something for you?" He asked and the man looked at him. For a moment he was confused; as if he was shaken from deep thought. He smiled slowly and shook his head.

"No, no. I don't want to bother you with my problems." Haruven smiled and shook his head.

"You wouldn't bother me. If anyone needs someone to listen I am here to do so." Daniel raised an eyebrow at that before he sighed and looked at the fire.

"Does your employer allow you to sit with a customer?" He asked and Haruven snickered and took a seat in the Armchair beside Daniel who looked at him in confusion.

"I _am_ the employer." Haruven said and Daniel blushed. "Also, I am the only employee, so feel free to relax."

"You work alone?" Daniel asked and Haruven nodded his head.

"This _job_." Haruven accented because he couldn't find another word. "It requires devotion many can't give. I did not wish to burden someone else with some things that I've seen so I decided to work alone." Daniel snorted.

"If only all employers were as good as you." He said and Haruven tilted his head to the side.

For a few moments the man was silent and Haruven waited patiently.

"My wife died three months ago." He said.

"My condolences." Haruven spoke and the man smiled at him sadly.

"Thank you." He whispered and looked back at the fire. "Now that I think about it besides my mother and my friend Jess, you are the only one who said that. I work in an Account office down the street. My boss? Well." he chuckled "He leaves much to be desired. He docked a lot of money off my pay because I took a week off." Haruven frowned at that. "I had to send my children to my mother because I can't take care of them. I have Sundays off so I try to spend as much time with them as possible, but more often than not, he calls me back to do something he _forgot_ to do, which was _important_ for Monday." Daniel chuckled cynically.

"What is worse, I can't quit. I have a mortgage on my house, my children need to eat and my mother's pension is too small to keep _her_ alive, let alone my kids." Daniel sighed and rubbed his face. Haruven said nothing, letting the man speak.

"And I miss my wife." He whispered. "I miss waking up with her, I miss laughing with her, I miss - God, I even miss _fighting_ with her." He looked at the half empty glass Ven served him.

"This drink." He whispered. "It reminded me of what she used to prepare for me when I came home late from work." Tears glimmered in his eyes although a smile tugged at his lips and Haruven felt a smile tug on his lips as well. "I can't tell you how much it made me feel _at home._" He looked at Haruven and the raven haired man smiled at him.

"I am glad I managed to help you at least some." He said. Daniel looked around a bit.

"You know what's strange?" He asked and Haruven tilted his head slightly to the side. "I walked down this street at least a thousand times and I've never noticed this Café." Haruven smiled a small mysterious smile.

"Sometimes we can't find what we're looking for until we're ready to find it. Most of the time all we're really looking for is peace, but peace can't be found until we're ready to accept it. When we _are-" _he looked in Daniel's eyes and smiled at him. "-peace finds us." Daniel nodded. Although his mind couldn't grasp what Haruven was telling him, his heart understood.

_'Someone is looking for him.'_ Haruven looked toward the door. A second later the door opened and a young woman peeked in.

"Excuse me - Daniel!" She smiled widely. Daniel looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" He asked and Haruven stood up.

_'She won't be staying.'_ He smiled and walked over to the bar when Daniel stood up.

"Mama Lucy called me and told me to come pick you up. She said you probably forgot to take your umbrella again." Daniel chuckled and Jessica smiled at him.

"Well, she was right." He said sheepishly. Jessica tsked her tongue and looked at him fondly.

"I wonder how Mary managed with you. She probably thought for you as well." She said and Daniel laughed. He whipped a few tears away while Jessica stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, she did." Jessica looked first at Daniel and then at Haruven who just gave her a small mysterious smile.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked and Daniel chuckled lowly.

"I am, Jess. I'm not great, but I'm getting there." He looked around slightly before looking at her. "Wait for me in the car. I'll be right there." She nodded, still utterly confused.

"Okay." She said, nodded at Haruven and left the Café. Daniel sighed, turned around and walked over to Haruven and took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"The first time is on the house." Haruven said as Daniel was about to pull out his money. Daniel frowned.

"If this is because-" Haruven just raised his hand and stopped him.

"No. The first time is always on the house." Daniel relaxed slightly and nodded his head.

"Then I'll see you again." Haruven smiled at him and bowed his head slightly.

"I'll be happy to have you." He said. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you then." With that said he turned around and left. Haruven sighed and looked at the cup on the table. He raised his hand slowly and the cup levitated over to land in his hand. He spun it around slowly.

_'What are you thinking about, Ven?'_

'The name and purpose of this drink.' He answered the Voice's question.

_'What are they?'_

'It's called _A calming touch_. The calming aroma of mint, chamomile and fresh oat with just a touch of honey and cream is supposed to calm both mind and heart and refresh the body.'

_'His wife loved him very much if she prepared this for him.'_ Haruven smiled and nodded his head.

'Yes. She must have loved him very much.' He put the glass in the sink and looked up at the doorway.

'Mr. Sanders is supposed to come again the day after tomorrow, right?'

_'Haruven Sigurdsson, what are you planning?'_ Haruven smirked which made him look quite devilish.

'Wasn't he looking for a new secretary/accountant?' He thought slyly and a playful breeze danced around him, ruffling his bangs slightly.

_'You devious boy, you.'_ Haruven chuckled and washed the glass.

'You know you love me.' His answer was a feeling of being enveloped in a hug and warm lips beside his ear.

_'You know I do.'_

* * *

Tony grumbled something in his chin and leaned back in his chair almost petulantly.

"I can't believe I can't find anything on him." He grunted.

"On whom?" He turned around and looked at Steve.

"A waiter Bruce and I met the day before yesterday." Tony said and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Is he a threat?" He asked and Tony snorted.

"I wouldn't say so."

"Then why are you researching him?" Steve asked and leaned against the desk Tony's computers were on.

"Because there's just something _about _him-"

"That rubs you the wrong way?" Steve finished for Tony with a dull tone.

"No." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Then _why_?" he stressed and Tony shrugged.

"Because. Something about him feels familiar." He said. With a few clicks the picture of Haruven Sigurdsson appeared on the screen. "Very, _very_ familiar." Steve looked at the picture.

He couldn't see what Tony was talking about.

The picture showed a man who seemed to be in his mid twenties with long, raven black hair and an oval face and eyes of the greenest emeralds he had ever seen.

"He has pretty eyes." He commented and Tony snorted.

"You should have seen them in real life." He said. "It's like-" Tony hesitated and focused on Haruven's eyes. "- like he can see right through you to your soul." Steve frowned.

"I'd like to meet that man." He said.

"Talk to Green. He'll probably go again soon." Steve nodded.

"Let's go, Stark. Before your wife tears down the tower." Tony chuckled and shut down everything. Steve smirked at him and once everything was shut down they walked out of the room.

"Pepper would do that, wouldn't she." Tony spoke, almost proudly and Steve laughed.

"Yeah. As much as I've gotten to know her, she would."

* * *

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm supposed to be studying, but I thought a break wouldn't hurt so I scribbled this for you.**

**I hope you like it and that it gave you a deeper insight in who Haruven really is (although, not a too deep of an insight I hope)**

**Love you all!**


	4. A Whisper Of Loneliness

"Where is Bruce?" Steve asked as he entered Tony's lab. The genius, billionaire, _former_ playboy, philanthropist turned in his chair and looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"We _do_ have work hours you know?" Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to ask him about that waiter you told me about yesterday."

"Which waiter?" Natasha peaked in from the back room, closely followed by Pepper.

"The waiter Stark and Bruce met a few days back in a Café." Steve said.

"What Café?" Clint chose that moment to walk into the lab and Tony sighed.

"Starborn Café. It's two blocks away in a small street. A small, nondescript Café whose owner is everything _but_ nondescript."

"So what's Banner doing there?" Natasha asked and Tony shrugged.

"Probably talking to the waiter." He said and turned around to look at the screens. With a few clicks a picture popped up on the screen. Pepper, Natasha and Clint raised an eyebrow at the picture.

"He has pretty eyes." Pepper said.

"And _long_ hair." Natasha said.

"This picture is 3 years old. It's down to his waist now." Tony said and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Is he suspicious?" Clint asked and Tony snorted.

"Not in a dangerous kind of way." He said. "He is calm, collected, friendly and seems to actually _love_ his job. He titters around his customers without being overbearing and has an _exquisite_ memory. Not to mention that he makes a coffee to die for." Pepper giggled, well familiar with her husband's love-bordering-with-addiction for coffee. "Bruce seemed to be particularly taken with him." Tony added as an afterthought and leaned back in his chair.

"Now that you mention it don't you think Bruce was acting a bit _strange_ the last few days?" Pepper said.

"How do you mean that?" Clint asked.

"Pepper is right." Natasha said. "Banner seemed somehow _calm_." She muttered and looked at Tony and Steve with a frown.

"He seemed relaxed. I dare say I've never seen him like that." Pepper said and the men in the room shared a look when Tony turned around in his chair and stood up.

"I think-I think that we should pay that café a visit." Steve spoke up slowly and shot everyone a look.

"It's almost 11 o'clock." Pepper said after she looked at her wristwatch and Tony smirked.

"Well, Mr. Sigurdsson _did_ say they were always open."

* * *

Bruce sighed as a young couple left the Starborn Café and he and Haruven were left alone. He watched in the mirror behind the bar as Haruven all but danced around the bar, collecting cups and glasses and cleaning the tables.

"You don't seem tired at all." He commented when Haruven rounded the bar and put the tray filled to the brim with glasses and cups beside the sink.

"And I'm not. I'm not much for sleeping." Haruven said and looked at Bruce through his bangs. Bruce smiled slightly and Haruven returned it equally as he started on the dishes.

"You seem to be feeling better, Bruce." Haruven said and Bruce raised an eyebrow at that before he nodded and hummed lowly.

"I _am_ feeling better. In a way you could say the _pressure_ is gone. For once the meditations are _helping_." He said and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"Well they _are_ supposed to help." He said and Bruce chuckled.

"Right." With that a comfortable silence settled between them while Ven washed the dishes. When he was done he picked up a clean towel and started to polish the glass cups.

"Tell me, Ven-" said man hummed lowly and looked at Bruce "-this café; it's yours right?"

"Yes. I am the owner and the only worker here." Bruce nodded.

"How did you come up with the idea?" Haruven smiled a small smile and looked somewhere behind Bruce.

"Let's just say that I've met someone who gave me the idea. I've inherited a lot of money from my parents. So much in fact that if I chose to do so I would live a perfectly normal life without ever having to work. But, as you can see, I love to work. I spent a few years abroad and met someone who gave me an idea about a small café where people could come and relax without any worries at all." Bruce nodded and looked around the café.

Indeed, the Starborn Café was a place where all worries seemed to disappear. Bruce felt like the Café wasn't separated from the outside world by just that heavy wooden door. It seemed time itself lingered in here, giving people the peace of mind that they didn't have to rush with anything. It was easy to forget about ones worries when surrounded with nothing but peace and quiet.

When Bruce came in earlier the café was practically full to the brim, but the atmosphere was as peaceful as ever. Haruven greeted him with that same calmness he was already getting used to and he took a seat at the bar again, feeling as if he - as if he came _home_ after a long work-day.

"Well, whoever gave you that idea, if I ever run into them here remind me to thank them." Haruven gave him a small, mysterious smile.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Should we go in?" Steve asked as he leaned over Tony.

"It's 5 minutes 'til midnight. I'm sure Bruce is already on his way home." Pepper hissed.

"We would have met him on our way here." Natasha hissed. "AUCH, Clint; that was my FOOT!"

"Why are we hiding, anyway?!" Clint asked.

They were all bunched up practically on each other behind a corner overlooking the door of the Starborn Café. Tony was kneeling on the ground with Pepper, Natasha was leaning over Pepper while Steve and Clint were squeezed in between Natasha and the wall, leaning over Tony.

"You're right!" Tony said and stood up making Steve, Clint and Natasha lose their footing and stumble, shooting glares at Tony while Pepper giggled. "No time like now!" He said and walked towards the Café as if he owned the street. Pepper shot the others an apologizing look while the others shot death glares and muttered murder threats at Tony.

They followed after him and caught up with him just as he opened the door.

Upon their entrance they were immediately enveloped into a wave of warmth and shivered.

"This is it!" Tony said as everyone looked around with bewildered looks. Not a second later the door in the back opened admitting Haruven Sigurdsson into the Café.

"Ah, Mr. Stark! Welcome back!" He spoke in his suiting, velvety baritone and the rest of the Avengers, plus Pepper gapped slightly.

They had to admit that Haruven was much more beautiful in real life than on that picture and Steve had to agree with Tony on one point; his eyes were even more beautiful in live version.

He stood at a respectable 6'1. His somewhat tight black clothes accented his lean, lithe build and not overly defined muscles. His long, thick braid of raven black, velvety strands hung over his shoulder with playful bangs falling into his face, accenting his enchanting, emerald, slightly slanted eyes.

"Mr. Sigurdsson, I hope we're not intruding." Tony said, falling back into his business persona and Haruven gave him a small, knowing smirk, making Tony tens up a bit.

"You are not intruding, Mr. Stark. Like I told you last time; we are always open." He said and focused on the group behind Tony.

"Welcome to Starborn Café." He said and bowed slightly at them. "Please, take a seat." He said and showed them over to a table in the back meant for 6 people. As they were taking their seats the back door opened and Bruce walked out.

"I'm really sorry for that, Ven. I'm usually not that-" He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked not even minding the strange looks he and Haruven were receiving. Haruven chuckled lowly.

"Take a seat. Should I make another drink for you?" Bruce nodded.

"The same as earlier, Ven." Bruce said and took a seat beside Tony. Haruven nodded and walked over to the bar.

"That's not the shirt you wore when you left earlier." Tony spoke quietly and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I tipped over my glass and my drink spilled all over me. Ven was kind enough to led me a shirt."

"Ven?" He asked and Bruce shrugged.

"He told me to either call him Haruven or Ven. I like Ven better." Tony raised an eyebrow at him and would have continued his interrogation had Haruven not arrived with their drinks at that moment.

"I hope you'll enjoy your drinks." He said and started to place different drinks in front of each one of them.

Natasha raised an eyebrow when she looked at her drink. It was served in a Blue Italian tea cup with the drink being red and dark brown split almost perfectly down the middle. A caramelized biscuit a small paper bag of brown sugar and a silver, intricately designed tea spoon lied on the plate and her nose was tickled by an interesting, heady combination of chocolate, nuts and vodka.

Pepper's eyes widened in excitement when she looked at her drink. It was served in a Royal Crown Derby tea cup. The drink itself was interesting as well. It looked like a hypnotic circle colored in light brown and creamy white with a vanilla stick in it with a tea spoon resting on the plate under it. The scent of white chocolate, cream and nuts tickled Pepper's nose and she smiled in delight. Ven placed another small plate beside Pepper's drink with two small Saccharin pills on it.

"How did you-" She looked at Haruven who only smiled at her and placed a drink in front of Tony who raised an eyebrow when he looked at the glass filled with a rich brown drink.

Steve and Clint tilted their heads to the side when Haruven placed a bottle of beer and a glass in front of each one of them.

"Butterbeer?" Clint asked and Haruven chuckled lowly and put a tea cup in front of Bruce. Everyone practically leaned forward to see what the gamma-scientist was drinking.

His drink was served in a pure white Royal Albert Chintz tea cup and the drink itself was the color of red wine.

"I hope you'll enjoy your drinks." Haruven said and bowed slightly. "Excuse me." He said and left, disappearing behind the door in the back.

"Is there a reason why he didn't even ask us what we'd like to drink?" Steve asked and Bruce chuckled lowly, surprising his fellow Avengers.

"Try your drinks and then ask me that question; if you'll care anymore that is." He said. Steve looked at his bottle of beer before he shared a look with Clint and shrugged.

"I almost don't want to stir it." Pepper said and Natasha nodded in silent agreement. They looked at Steve and Clint when both moaned in surprise and delight.

"This is great!" Steve said and Clint nodded his head.

"It's not heavy _or_ bitter. Just right." He said. Natasha hummed and put the brown sugar into her drink. She stirred it and raised an eyebrow when her drink turned a dark mahogany red.

"Interesting." She said while Pepper put the artificial sweetener in her own cup and stirred. Her drink turned a gentle caramel color and she smiled.

"Very interesting." She said and the two slowly took a sip. Both shivered when warmth traveled down their backs. Natasha sighed as calmness settled over her mind and Pepper straightened in her chair with an energy boost she suddenly felt.

Tony took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow.

"This is good." Tony said and Bruce smirked sipping slowly on his own drink.

"What are you drinking?" Steve asked and Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know exactly. The only thing I know is that the drink is called 'A minute of silence'."

"I wonder what our drinks are called." Pepper said. They shivered when a warm wind passed down their backs and the door of the Café opened. A woman in her late twenties walked in. They would say she looked completely normal were it not for two white streaks of hair that fell into her pretty face. Almost immediately Haruven walked into the Café. Recognition shone in his eyes and he smiled warmly at her.

"Anna Marie! It's been so long!" He said and Marie smiled at him widely.

"Hullo, sugar! Glad ta see ya're in good health!" She said and walked over to Haruven. She hugged him tightly and the waiter chuckled.

"You know me." He said and Anna Marie smiled widely.

"Why don't ya prepare one of yer drinks fer me an' we can catch up a bit." Haruven chuckled lowly and led her over to the bar.

"Another old customer." Tony muttered and Bruce chuckled lowly.

"There are many people who return to Starborn Café. Today, Ven pointed me out a man that came here when he first opened this café and has returned only 3 times since then. I think the man's name was Ryu Sasakura."

"I think I've read about him somewhere." Pepper said and Bruce nodded.

"You might have. He won a bartender competition in France some 7 years ago. He returned to Japan shortly after and now holds a Bar there called _Eden Hall_. Ven said they met when he was visiting Japan 6 years ago, right before he moved here and opened Starborn Café."

"6 years ago?" Tony asked and frowned. "How come I've never heard of this place?"

"It's quite nice." Steve agreed. "It's a surprise we haven't heard of it." Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know anything about that. I've tried asking Ven about it and he only smiled mysteriously and shrugged his shoulders." The group looked at the bar where Ven was sitting with Anna Marie and talking quietly. The woman was holding a champagne flute with a black drink in it.

"He's quite interesting." Clint muttered.

"Not to mention easy on the eyes." Natasha said lowly and Bruce laughed at that making everyone look at him in shock.

"What?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

"Bruce, are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked and Bruce shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

"You _never_ laugh. You pull off a small smile, you even chuckle lowly on rare occasions, but you _never_ laugh." Natasha commented and Bruce chuckled.

"Let's just say I've finally found balance." He said and made everyone look at him with confused looks.

"Why were you laughing either way?" Steve asked and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"On what?" he asked.

"When Tasha said Ven was easy on the eyes. Why did you laugh?" Clint said and Bruce snickered, further shocking his comrades.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said and pointedly looked at Ven who was laughing quietly at something Anna Marie said. Everyone looked at Ven, trying to see what Bruce was talking about.

"I can't see what you're implying." Natasha said dully and Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Ven plays for the other team." He said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony said lowly.

"Now that you mentioned it." Pepper looked closely at Ven, but after a moment just shook his head. "No; I still can't see it." Bruce shrugged.

"It's not like it's written on his forehead." He muttered.

"He just-" Clint started but failed to finish as he couldn't find the words.

"He seems… _straight_." Steve said.

"We'll I guess it's safe to say he's a topper." Tony said and everyone laughed in shock at his exclamation.

Someone's phone rang and Anna Marie jumped up.

"Talk ta me!" She said and Ven shook his head fondly at her. He looked at the Avengers and gave them a look that said 'I know what you're talking about' and everyone but Bruce blushed.

"I'm comin', Remy! Dun get yer panties in a twist!" She looked at Ven who chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Fine! Tell Summers ta start tha car!" She ended the conversation and sighed.

"I just can't get a moment fer myself! I'm tellin' ya, they're drivin' me insane!" Ven chuckled and stood up. Anna Marie took her wallet out and started to pull out a few bills.

"Anna Marie, please-"

"Ah, shut it, ya dork!" She said and put the money on the bar.

"You come for a drink once every few months. Please, allow me to treat you." The woman sighed and shook her head.

"On one condition." She said and Ven raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya will finally start callin' me Rogue. I don't know _what_ came over me when I gave ya my real name." Ven chuckled lowly and shook his head at her.

"Very well, _Rogue._" He said. Anna Marie cursed lowly and took her money back.

"I was sure ya'd give up on tha'." She muttered and Ven laughed openly.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting. As much as I know them, patience isn't their virtue." She snorted and hugged Ven tightly.

"I'll try ta come again soon, V. Stay safe, okay?" Ven nodded his head and Anna Marie walked out of the Café. When the door shut behind her Ven sighed and shook his head. He looked at the Avengers and raised an eyebrow at them.

"An interesting woman." Bruce commented and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"You have no idea." He said and rounded the bar. He put her empty glass in the sink and washed it before polishing it and putting it on the shelf.

"We should get going." Steve said. "It's almost 1 AM."

"Already?" Pepper exclaimed. "I'm supposed to attend a Board meeting in the morning!"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, love." Tony said, but never the less they all started to stand up.

"Ven-" Bruce said and Ven shot him a dull look. Bruce sighed and everyone was left confused at their exchange.

"Will you ever allow me to pay?" Ven chuckled and shrugged as he walked around the bar.

"Maybe one day." He said and shook hands with Bruce.

"Thank you for the drinks, Mr. Sigurdsson." Pepper said and blushed when Ven turned her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Stark." He said with a charming smile and Tony cleared his throat making his team members laugh and Ven chuckle.

"Do that to me and I'll deck you." Natasha said and Ven only shook her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Romanov." He said. Steve, Clint and Tony shook hands with him and he smiled at all of them.

"I hope I'll see you again soon." He said.

"I'm sure you will." Bruce said and smiled at him. "Get some rest. Good night." With that said the Avengers left the Starborn Café. When the door closed it felt like cold reality smacked into them together with the chilly wind. Pepper sighed and leaned onto Tony as they walked towards the Avengers Tower.

"He is an interesting man." Clint commented and everyone agreed.

"I dare say there's something… _magical_ about him." Pepper said and Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"If Bruce didn't tell us Sigurdsson played for the other team I'd be worried." Pepper laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said and Tony smiled at her. For a few moments they walked in silence until Bruce spoke up.

"So, Tony. Do you still have the need to do research on him?"

"Yes." Tony said and Bruce looked at him wit a raised eyebrow.

"He's not a threat to anyone, Tony. He's happy with his job and he's happy with helping people. Trust me, Hulk would have warned me had something been off about him."

"Hulk?" Steve asked and Bruce shrugged.

"He was given a name; why not use it." Bruce said and everyone exchanged confused looks behind his back.

"He is an interesting man indeed." Steve muttered and his eyebrows met the line of his hair when Bruce turned around and smiled at him.

"You have no idea, my friend." He said and turned to look at the road in front of him again.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Ven sighed as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment. He walked over to the bathroom and took of his clothes as he went. They disappeared before they touched the ground and the water in the shower started falling the moment he entered it. He took of the hair band and his braid unraveled. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as the water cascaded down his front.

_'Is something wrong, Ven?'_ He smiled slightly and shook his head.

'No. I'm fine.' A warm wind caressed his face and he sighed.

_'You know you can't lie to me, sweetness.'_ Ven chuckled and shook his head.

'It's just-seeing them all together. Well-not all of them-'

_'Ah.'_ That warm wind stilled and he shivered when invisible, warm arms wrapped themselves around him in a comforting embrace. _'He'll come back to Midgard soon.'_ Ven sighed and bowed his head, feeling as if he was leaning it against a shoulder. A warm breath caressed his ear and his mind calmed again slowly.

'I just-I feel a bit lonely.' He though honestly and felt a kiss being placed on his temple.

_'I know, sweetness. Don't worry. You won't feel like that for long.' _A small smile tugged at his lips and he raised his arms. The bathroom filled with steam slowly and as his arms settled in a hug a faint outline of a woman appeared in front of him.

'For now, you are enough for me.' Ven whispered. 'You are more than enough, my lovely Urd.'

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I may be able to post again tomorrow. Depends on how engrossed in my studies I'll be.**

**AND I PASSED MY FIRST EXAM OF THE YEAR!**

**All hail me!**

**One down 20 to go! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**See you next time!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	5. Magic Exists?

Ven sighed as he finished cleaning up his café. A small smile tugged on his lips as he took a seat by the fireplace and looked at the dancing flames.

_'You have time to relax a bit.'_ Urd whispered to him and he felt her hands settle on his shoulders.

'I'm not tired.' He said. She giggled and a warm wind danced through his for once not braided hair. Today he pulled it into a high ponytail. With a second hair band he tied his hair at the end of it to stop it from getting in his way too much.

_'I know you're not tired, sweetness. That doesn't mean you shouldn't use your free time to rest.'_ Ven chuckled slightly and sighed when Urd wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her cheek against his.

'I know.' Urd sighed and Ven leaned his head back a little.

_'What are you thinking about?'_ She asked and Ven chuckled.

'How long do you think it will take Mr. Stark to figure out who I am?' Urd snorted and a warm shiver ran down Ven's back.

_'Considering his past, I'd say any day now. If you want a correct date you should ask Skuld.'_

'You know she doesn't like me all that much.' Urd snorted and Ven's clothes and hair ruffled slightly under the gust of wind.

_'No wonder she doesn't like you. You are too unpredictable for her, my dear Breeze. She is sometimes such a child.'_ Ven shrugged slightly.

'There will come a moment when she will have to get used to that.' He said and Urd giggled.

_'Verdandi on the other hand adores you. I think she actually __**mourned**__ when she found out you carried __**his**__ mark since little after you were born.'_ Ven's eyes turned slightly sad and he sighed. Ven leaned closer to Urd when she caressed his cheek lovingly.

_'Worry not, sweetness. He'll come back soon. Midgard needs him and he swore he would protect it.'_

'I almost wish I hadn't seen him then. At least my heart would still know peace.' Urd sighed and hugged him tighter.

_'I'm here for you, sweetness. I'll always be here for you.'_ Ven smiled and raised his hand. When he placed it against her cheek her image appeared and she seemed almost solid.

'I know, my lovely Urd. I know."

* * *

"Well, fuck." Bruce straightened in his seat and looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. In the two years he's actively worked with Tony Stark he could count a handful of times the man actually cursed.

"What is it?" He asked and stood up from his table to go and look at what had Tony cursing. He frowned when on the screen of the main computer he found the image of a younger Haruven with short hair; were it not for his eyes he would have had troubles recognizing him.

"Is that-"

"I finally cracked the mystery." Tony muttered as he was reading the lines that were quickly appearing on the screen.

"What mystery?" Both turned to look at the doorway. Steve was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Call in Clint and Tasha." Tony said and shot a short look at the screen. "You have to hear this."

10 minutes later the Avengers were sitting in the lab looking at Tony expectantly. The man activated the holo-screen and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jarvis, pull out the data we found on Haruven Sigurdsson." He gave out his command.

"Right away." Jarvis answered and Haruven's image appeared with a small basic data list to the left of the image. Not a moment later everyone but Tony gapped.

"1980?" Steve wondered, looking at the screen as if he couldn't quite grasp the data. "He's 43 years old?" he asked and looked around (this story is set some 10 years from now, because I want it to be so; deal with it :p)

"Yap. He's old." Tony said and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Tony, you're 37." He said and the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I have yet to reach my peak." He said and Bruce shook his head.

"Where did you find this information?" Natasha asked and moved closer to the holo-screen.

"Since I couldn't find anything in the American database I hacked into the Interpol. You can imagine my surprise when I found him in a top secret file that contained a list of people classified as RED."

"I heard of that." Clint said. "RED stands for Retired: Extremely Dangerous. But still, that makes no sense. Why would he be retired?" He asked and looked at Tony who pursed his lips slightly.

"I hadn't finished." He said. "Jarvis, run down the basic stats on _Harry James Potter_." He said and everyone looked at him with a frown.

"Harry James Potter. Born on July 31st to Lily and James Potter. Place of origin: England, Surry. Parents died on October 31st 1981. Cause of death: unknown. Guardians: Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Until his 10th year he attended St. Grogory's Primary School and then vanished off the charts. He reappeared in 2008 as a Special Op agent working directly for the Queen's National Guard. Retired since 2015."

"Awfully young for a Special Op." Steve muttered and frowned. "Still, what does it have to do with Mr. Sigurdsson?" Tony snorted.

"Jarvis. Open the Top Secret files on Harry James Potter. Forgo the basic stats. Report since 1990."

"Affirmative." Jarvis said and the screen shut down only to start back up showing a picture of a 17 year old Haruven, dressed in tight black clothes. He stood at attention and on his black uniform was a strange sign on his left shoulder. It was a U inside of a circle with two sticks crossed behind it. His hair was short and his expression serious. There was a darkness in his eyes they thought they would never see in those emerald depths.

"Harry James Potter. Aliases: The-Boy-Who-Lived, Raven, Thunder, Griffin, Night, Shadow, Kage, Kaze, Blitz, Phoenix. At age 11 he was accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"Wait a second." Natasha interrupted.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry?" She asked and looked around at her teammates.

"Correct." Tony said. "Hidden from sight is a society of witches and wizards. I broke into our government's top secret files and the top secret files of England, European Union, China, Japan, Australia and they all have the same data. Only the top people in the ruling system have this knowledge and this knowledge is granted only to those who give an oath to keep it secret. Considering the amount of proof, even if it _is_ some sort of an advanced technology society I am prone to believe its all true." Tony said and Natasha moved back a little.

"Jarvis, continue."

"He stopped his schooling at the age of 17 to lead an army against one of the worst Dark Wizards in the History of the World; the same man who killed his parents. He never finished his official schooling. At the age of 18 he was accepted into the Wizarding World's police department as the leading agent responsible for locating and imprisoning the remaining followers of the Dark Lord. Due to his outstanding results after 3 years in the Auror force and after finishing his mission, he was moved into the Unspeakable force and became one of the Knights of the Queen. Until 2015 he cooperated with MI6 and several others secret services through out the world under different code names. In 2015, for unknown reasons he handed in his resignation and was retired. His file was placed in the RED department and he has been under close watch of MI6, the Unspeakables force, CIA, FBI and several others due to his status as one, if not thee most dangerous man on Earth. In 2017. he emerged again in Japan under the alias Haruven Sigurdsson and kept that alias to this day. Even though he is no longer under constant watch he is obligated to hand in a yearly report to the London Ministry of Magic."

"Well spank me and call me Charley." Bruce muttered and everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "I guess that explains a few things." He said. "Jarvis, is there anything else in his file we should know? Like, how come he was accepted as an officer when he didn't finish his schooling."

"His fiancé was killed in the battle of Hogwarts. His file states that he was the only one fully willing and capable of leading the group of people who were chosen for the mission. His skill in Offensive and Defensive Magic, Spell-waving, Tracking, Assault techniques and remarkable leadership skills earned him a respected place among the Aurors; the Magical Police Department. His knowledge about our World only helped him. Through voting of the Parliament and the Wizengamot he was named Master of Defense against the Dark Arts after proving himself in a duel against the best members of the Auror force. In his file it is listed that his full power was never measured because his Mentor in the Auror force stated: 'I fear what would happen if his full power was unleashed. We can consider it a blessing that he refuses to use his full power and should continue to do so, since I would place my life and magic on the line in an oath that Harry would never use his full power in fear of losing control.'"

"I guess he's somewhat similar to you, Bruce." Steve said and Bruce nodded with a small, understanding smirk.

"I guess he found his own balance." He muttered.

"Is there more?" Clint asked.

"He holds the title of Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Honorary Member of the Noble House of Weasley, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin and Lord Peverell. He has a godson named Teddy Lupin who is a teacher at Hogwarts." For a few moments silence reigned among the Avengers.

"Wow." Steve finally broke the silence. "I'd say that's a lot to take in."

"I have to agree with you, Stripes an' Stars." Tony said and shut down the holo-screen. "The only question now is what we will do about this." He stated and looked around.

"He's retired. I think there's nothing we _can_ do about it." Bruce said.

"I agree." Natasha said. "There _is_ this saying about not touching a sleeping lion. If there's even half of truth in this I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of him."

"I second that." Clint said and Steve nodded.

"So, we just let it be?" Tony said.

"Yes." Steve said.

"Besides." Bruce said and everyone looked at him. "I have a feeling that if there ever comes a reason for him to _take up arms again_, so to say, I don't think he would hesitate to do so."

"So, we have an Avenger on reserve. Good to know that." Tony said and his colleagues rolled their eyes at him.

"Yes, Tony." Bruce said and chuckled lowly. "I think it's safe to say that we have an Avenger on reserve."

* * *

_'An old comrade is coming to visit you.'_ Ven raised an eyebrow when Urd whispered in his ear. The Café was empty and he was sitting in a chair beside the fireplace, reading a book. He closed it and put it on the tea table beside his cup of tea.

'Who is it?' He asked and Urd giggled softly sending a breath of warm air through his hair and over his cheeks.

_'You'll see in a moment.'_ She said. Just as he stood up the door opened and in walked a tall, dark skinned man with an eye-patch over his left eye. Ven's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"My, my. Nick Fury. I haven't seen _you_ in a while."

* * *

**That should suffice for now. I should really get some sleep since I haven't slept in a few days.**

**Just wanted to give you this little treat.**

**I hope I didn't bore you with this Chapter.**

**Next coming in 'Starborn Café'**

**Chapter 6: The Clash of Thunder**


	6. The Clash Of Thunder

"My, my. Nick Fury. I haven't seen _you_ in a while." Ven said and looked at the spy through his bangs. His arms were relaxed but it seemed he was ready to move at a moment's notice. Fury folded his hands behind his back and looked around in slight disinterest.

"So this is where you've decided to hide." He commented and Ven slightly raised his right hand.

"I prefer to call this my retirement hobby." Ven spoke lowly and Fury looked at him. His lips twitched into a slight sneer.

"Look at yourself." He muttered and Ven frowned. Fury took a few steps towards him and stopped maybe two feet in front of him. They were almost the same height, although Ven's build was more on the lithe side while Fury was bulkier. Ven seemed almost at ease, while Fury stood tense in front of him. "That hair must be getting in the way constantly and you look like you've neglected your physical training as well."

"I've resigned from the Force, Fury." Ven spoke lowly. "I don't plan to fight anymore. I've done my fair share of public service, thank-you-very-much." Fury snorted. A cold wind shifted Ven's clothes and hair and Fury frowned.

"But you didn't give up on your _magic_ as it seems." He commented and Ven tilted his head to the side. His eyes were cold and his mouth set in a thin line.

"My magic is a part of me, as you well know." He spoke lowly and Fury snorted and started to round Ven. "What are you doing here, either way?" He asked when Fury stopped in front of him again.

"I was surprised to see that Tony Stark was investigating you. I wondered where he came in contact with you and imagine my surprise when I found out you were the owner of this _café_. I was even more intrigued when I found out the whole team came here and that Dr. Banner was your regular customer."

"Why are you following them? Don't you trust your own team?" Ven asked and Fury frowned at him.

"I think you know their history-"

"They agreed to fight for you-"

"They fought for themselves-"

"And yet they remained together even after their services were no longer needed." Ven snapped and Fury's frown deepened. "How do you expect of them to do your bidding if you don't trust them." Fury snorted.

"You hadn't changed a bit." He spoke and it was Ven's time to snort.

"You've only become worse. Not only are you still trying to control your teammates in every possible aspect, now you expect of them to breathe on your command as well?" Ven spoke lowly.

"If I remember correctly, my way of doing things saved this world-"

"No." Ven interrupted him shortly. "It was their will and their love towards this world that made them fight. I was there Fury. I _saw_ their fight. Where were you at that time?"

"Again with that? The commanding officer is supposed to be the one in control of things-"

"The Commanding Officer isn't supposed to be a mystery to his team. You expect of them to trust you and to fight when you tell them to. How do you think that will work if you come to them only when you need them? How do you think that will work when they don't trust you? You keep to the shadows and you hide behind an image of a tough spy, but all you are and what you always have been is a coward who is better at gathering Intel than doing any real work." Fury moved quickly and had his hand around Ven's neck in a second only to tens up and look down. Ven's hand was against his stomach. His fingernails were longer and pointed and one look in Ven's eyes told him the man was practically daring him to make a move.

"I guess I was wrong." He spoke lowly and looked in Ven's cold eyes. "You can still be the _murderer_ you once were." Haruven frowned and Fury winced when he pushed his hand closer to his stomach.

"At least I was never a coward." He spoke lowly.

"You are the coward here _Haruven_." Fury hissed. "The world still needs you and what are you doing? Serving fancy drinks to drunks and homeless people while you could be out there fighting for what is right." Ven snorted and moved away. Fury straightened while Ven tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"You don't have to be a fighter to save the world, Fury. The world ends for someone every day, be it because they lost hope in life, because they lost someone they loved or for any other reason. I have fought for most of my life, Fury. I have seen and done things you can only dream of. You think your Avengers saved the world? They saved it what-once? You've read my file; I know you have. We worked together _once_ and you think that gave you the right to march in here and lecture _me_ on anything? Do you really think I've been sitting idly for the past 8 years? I've been keeping watch over a lot of things and I don't have to tell you that S.H.I.E.L.D. has attracted my attention. All those weapons..." Ven tsked a few times and Fury tensed up.

"Remember this, Fury: you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Scratch the surface of _any_ hero and you'll find a monster lurking beneath." Fury frowned at that and Ven turned his back slightly on him, sparing him only a small glance over his shoulder.

"I never said this before. Honestly I never thought a day would come that I would have to say this to anyone who entered through that door, but I guess hoping for that was too much. You're not welcome here. Turn around and leave. Next time you will find the door locked." Fury frowned. With a small hum he turned on his heel and moved for the door. He took the knob in his hand and pulled the door open.

"Just so you know." He said and turned slightly. "I've forwarded a few things to Stark. I have no doubt that by now they know everything. Do you think they'll see you in the same light now as they did before?" He asked and Ven hummed lowly. He tilted his head back a little and looked at the mirror above him. The shadows were shifting almost furiously in it and Ven smiled a small smile.

"Not everyone is as filled with rage and the desire for vengeance as you, Fury. They may see me differently but I don't think they'll take action." Fury snorted.

"We'll see about that." He said, stepped out and slammed the door closed. Ven turned around and looked at the door. He shivered when a warm wind danced around him and Urd wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_' I should have kept him out.'_ She told him and Ven leaned his forehead against hers.

'No, lovely. He needed to hear that. I don't know if my words reached him or not, but someone had to tell him that. He is a good man and a good commanding officer but he needs to get his priorities straight.' Urd giggled lowly and kissed his cheek. With a shiver of power her transparent form became clear again for a moment and Ven smiled slightly.

_'You are too wise, my sweet; too wise and too good.'_ Ven sighed and shook his head.

'I only wish I had this wisdom 20 years ago.' He thought.

_'Past is past, my sweet. Let it rest.'_ Ven nodded and Urd's form disappeared when a whisper of chiming little bells announced someone coming.

_'Will you be alright?'_

'I'll be fine.' In that moment the door opened and a young woman entered. She looked around shyly and blushed when her eyes settled on Ven.

"H-hello, a-are you open?" She asked and Ven smiled at her comfortingly.

"Always." He said and bowed his head at her slightly.

"Welcome. Please, take a seat."

* * *

"Fury has been seen in town." Natasha spoke from where she was leaning on the doorway of the lab. Tony and Bruce, who were checking something on the computers turned to look at her and Steve and Clint, who were locked in a game of chess stopped and raised their heads.

"Do you think he knows we know he's following us?" Tony asked uncaringly although his eyes were flashing slightly. Natasha shrugged and entered the lab. She walked over to the table in the middle and leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't think so, otherwise he would have stationed his spies differently."

"Where was he seen?" Steve asked and stood up.

"He was going in the direction of the Starborn." She said with a frown and heavy silence settled over the room.

"Do you think Sigurdsson is Fury's spy?" Clint asked.

"I don't think so." Bruce said. "He was never prying for information." Tony reluctantly nodded.

"Still, how does he know our names and such?" He muttered.

"There _was_ footage of our fight with Loki." Clint commented. "Maybe he just made the connection. And you publically admitted you're Iron Man. He connected the dots."

"Could be." Steve said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Bruce said and stood up. "I'll go and talk to him later."

"I think we should all go and talk to him." Tony said.

"He could feel threatened." Natasha said.

"If you were him, would you _really_ be threatened by a few humans? With the exception of Bruce and the Hulk, I don't think any of us stand a chance against him. Even if only _half_ of what was written in his file was true, I don't think we'd manage to take him down even in an unfair fight." Tony said and Natasha shrugged.

"So, we all go?" Steve asked.

"We have to take into account that he might know we're coming." Tony said. "I dug around my information; I thought I found a few things too easily concerning the status of the files. Fury might have gone there to warn him."

"_Or_ he tried to recruit him." Steve said.

"Not that I know Sigurdsson well but considering everything I don't think that went well." Tony said.

"We'll find out tonight." Bruce said and turned to the screen again.

"What if we don't like what we'll find?" Steve asked and Bruce frowned slightly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

* * *

"Did they say anything about a storm coming on the news?" Steve asked and looked at the sky. Ominous clouds gathered above the city and ever so often lightning would flash across the sky.

"Winter is coming, Stripes." Tony said and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. "We'll have blizzards soon enough. A small storm shouldn't be a problem."

"But there isn't supposed to be a storm tonight." Bruce said as they hurried down the street towards Starborn Café, the growing chill of the evening making them almost run.

"The TV guy is not a prophet, Green, now hurry it up. My reactor is freezing!" Tony snapped and they all but ran into Starborn Café making Ven look up from the glasses he was cleaning in slight surprise.

'You didn't tell me they were coming.' He thought to Urd while he dried his hands in a hand-towel and pulled the sleeves of his black, tight turtleneck down.

_'Honestly? I didn't know.'_

"Good evening." He said while the Avengers took off their cloaks. The inside of the café, compared to outside, was practically too warm.

"Good evening, Ven. I'm sorry we rushed in like this. I hope you weren't about to close." Bruce said while they hung their coats on the hanger by the door.

"I never close, Bruce." Ven said with a small smile and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "We're always open."

_'They know.'_ He tensed up when Urd whispered in his ear. _'They know everything, but they aren't here as a threat.'_ At that Ven relaxed a bit.

"I'll pull the tables by the fire together. You must have frozen outside." He said and moved over to the fire. He was about to pull them away by hand when Tony spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be easier with magic?" Even though Urd told him they knew Ven tensed up and stopped in his tracks. He smiled a small smile and turned to face them.

The Avengers felt a shiver run down their spines when they saw his eyes glow emerald green for a second.

"You're right." He said. He flicked his wrist shortly and within seconds three tables were joined in front of the fireplace and 7 armchairs were put around them. The Avengers openly gapped at that small display of magic. "It is easier this way. Why don't you take your seats. I'll prepare drinks for all of us." Their jaws snapped closed and they immediately rushed over to take their seats.

Ven took his time preparing their drinks simply breathing for a while.

_'Calm down, sweetness. I'm here for you. Relax. They won't be able to hurt you even if they wanted or tried to.'_

'Even though I knew they would find out I'm still thrown off a bit. I never thought _anyone_ would find out to be perfectly honest; except him, that is.'

_'You've faced worse things, sweetness. Don't worry. You'll be fine.'_ Ven nodded his head and finished the drinks.

_'Why don't you use your magic, sweetness? You're upset and it's bursting in you. And you'll shock them some more.'_ Ven almost chuckled out loud.

'And you say _I'm_ mischievous." He said but did as she told him to, almost grinning when the Avengers jumped in their seats after their drinks appeared in front of them. He took his own drink in his hand and walked over to the table.

"Flaunting?" Bruce asked as Ven took a seat and chuckled lowly.

"Relieving stress." Ven answered and the Avengers saw that his eyes were still glowing slightly.

"Your eyes." Natasha said and tilted her head to the side and Ven nodded at her.

"They say eyes are windows to the soul. My magic is a part of me; it is who I am. There was a time when my magic would manifest on the outside when I was angry or stressed out. You have no idea how many valuable things I broke in my headmaster's office on several occasions." He said and even though the situation was quite tense the Avengers chuckled. Ven's eyes returned to normal slightly and he relaxed in his chair.

"So, do they change color?" Steve asked and Haruven shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

"I wouldn't know. I don't exactly look in a mirror every time my emotions get the better of me." He said and Steve blushed when Ven threw him a small, sly look.

"Right."

"But." Ven said and Steve looked at him again. "I was told that my eyes turn black when I'm about to lose control. When I was still young I was prone to getting angry a _lot_. Many things were hidden from me and when I found out I was filled with anger." He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart. He shivered when a gentle hand caressed his cheek.

"With time I learned to control myself. I found my balance. It is not that I fear my power; it's that I fear what I could do to this World with it. So I keep it in check and face my feelings openly. I found that bottling _anything_ up would only lead to it bursting at the inappropriate moment." Bruce nodded.

"That's why you spoke to me about balance." Ven nodded at him.

"You think the Hulk is bad when he is angry?" he spoke lowly. "I have seen Hulk fight. Trust me; he can't hold a candle to my anger."

"What, you turn big and green too?" Tony asked. Ven chuckled lowly and looked at him. His eyes darkened slightly and he tilted his head to the side a bit. His bangs threw a shadow over his face and gave him a mysterious, dangerous look that made the business man shiver involuntarily.

"No, Mr. Stark. I think the world would be much safer if I only turned into Hulk when angered. There is little that can stop me when I lose control. I'm not underestimating you, don't think that, but you alone would stand no chance against me. You can ask Fury. He will be more than glad to confirm that."

"Fury was here earlier today, wasn't he?" Natasha asked and Ven nodded at her.

"Yes." Ven said and sighed. "We've… come to odds the time we worked together. It was just before I resigned from the Force. He _believes-_" He stressed and chuckled "-that I should be out there fighting. Considering that many wizards still know about me and, not that I want to brag, but they are still somewhat afraid of me, I believe that I am more useful here than outside, fighting battles in which I would most likely bring more harm than good."

"And even if it is so you say you were there when we fought." Clint said and Ven nodded his head. His eyes filled with memories and a small shiver shook his body, surprising the Avengers slightly.

"Yes, I was there. I was debating whether I should join your fight or not. In the end I was doing my best staying in the shadows and protecting the people from the rubble. I-" He stopped talking and his eyes darkened. He focused on his drink. He stirred it a few times and watched the surface of the silvery liquid ripple. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to be found. I came so accustomed to this quiet existence that I didn't want to come out into the light again."

"Considering everything we've read about you, I can't actually blame you." Bruce said and Ven shot him a grateful smile.

"I was told you found out everything." He said.

"Well, not everything." Tony said and Ven looked at him. "Your school years weren't listed in your files." At that Ven chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose that's because the Ministry of Magic doesn't want to look too bad."

"Why do you say so?" Clint asked.

"If you were leading a country and had not only the Auror and the Unspeakable Force at your disposal, but hundreds of highly trained people, would _you_ want the public to know that three 11 year olds stopped Voldemort from coming back the first time he tried to? Would _you_ want them to know that a 12 year old killed a Basilisk or that a 13 year old faced a Werewolf and survived while fighting off _hundreds_ of soul-sucking creatures all on his own? I don't think so." He said.

"When you put it _that_ way..." Natasha muttered and Ven chuckled.

"Trust me; with the help of my closest friends I did a lot of things those in authority didn't dare or didn't want to do. By the time I was 15 people were prone to say that I either had a hero-complex the size of the Universe, I was very courageous or very, _very_ stupid."

"What would you say?" Tony asked and Ven hummed and looked at the ceiling.

"I would say a little bit of everything. I don't think I have to explain to you, Mr. Stark, what it means to have a name to live up to." Tony nodded shortly and took a sip of his drink.

"As good as last time." He muttered and Ven smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. That bottle was pretty difficult to acquire." Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. It doesn't taste like regular cognac, does it?" Tony shook his head and gently tilted the glass to the side.

"It is richer in taste, but not strong alcohol wise." Ven nodded.

"That is La Fontaine de La Pouyade Cognac, year 1862, if I am not mistaken." Tony's eye bulged out and the others stared at Ven in shock.

"This-you can't be serious!" Ven smiled.

"Well, if nothing else it pays off to carry several titles." He said.

"And you just _waste it?!"_ Tony asked and Ven laughed. Everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. His laugh was a suiting sound of velvet and it made them feel elated, compared to the tenseness they carried with themselves on their way here.

"I don't think I waste it if drinking it makes my customers enjoy themselves." He said and Tony frowned. He looked at the glass of cognac.

"It must have cost a fortune." He said and Ven shrugged.

"Money is not a problem for me, Mr. Stark. I will rather spend it so that I could make my customers happy than have it go to waste on my accounts."

"No wonder you don't charge." Bruce spoke. "Honestly, I wouldn't know how to pay you for what you do for us." Ven looked at him with gentle eyes.

"I didn't open this Café to make money, Bruce. Many times in my youth I just wanted to find a place where I could hide and be just a face among people. Someplace where I could drink a warm cup of tea and talk to someone who wouldn't judge me or gawk at me or anything. I wanted to open up such a place. I hope I managed to do that."

"So you went from a super secret agent to a humanitarian bartender." Clint summarized and Ven chuckled.

"In a way, yes."

"What did Fury want with you?" Natasha asked bluntly and Ven's expression fell slightly.

"He saw that you were investigating me and found out where I was _hiding_; I believe that's the way he put it." Tony snorted while Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Hiding. Right." He commented and Ven smiled a small grateful smile.

"I guess he wanted to recruit me, although he chose a wrong way in approaching that subject. When I think about it I all but threw him out before he managed to get to that part; if he even wanted to."

"He doesn't know the meaning of retirement, does he?" Steve asked and Ven chuckled.

"No, Mr. Rodgers. I don't believe he does."

"Steve. You may call me Steve." Ven nodded his head at him.

"Likewise."

"What is this thing anyway?" Clint asked and pointed at his empty bottle of Beer.

"That is Butterbeer. It is a Wizarding beer fit for even children because of the very, very low percentage of alcohol. I thought you and Steve would like it considering the condition of your gallbladder and Steve's aversion to alcohol." Clint raised an eyebrow at that.

"How did you know?" Ven smiled a mysterious smile.

"I have my ways." He said.

"How do you call my drink?" Natasha asked.

"It's called the 'Devil's trap'. It's ingredients, while strong in flavor separately, when mixed correctly should calm the mind and warm the body. I hope it works." Natasha nodded.

"What did you give Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Her drink is called Sweet mirage. Due to her condition I thought I'd prepare her something that would satisfy her need for sweet things while stopping her diabetes from acting up." Tony nodded.

"You know a lot of things, Haruven." Steve said. "I hope that one day you will feel comfortable enough around us so that we can find out your secrets." Ven chuckled lowly and entwined his fingers in front of himself.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, my friend." He said and everyone rolled their eyes.

_'Ven, something is going on outside.'_ Ven frowned and looked towards the door.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said and the Avengers exchanged confused looks. Ven walked somewhat calmly to the door. When he opened it he was almost pushed back by a gust of cold, strong wind. He raised his hand to protect his face and looked up. The sky was flashing with lightning and the howling of the wind was broken with the sound of thunder.

_'Someone is opening the Bifröst!' _Urd shouted over the wind and Ven's heart stopped.

"Ven!" Bruce called him after he ran out.

"Foolish?" Tony asked as they got on their feet to follow him.

"Brave _and_ foolish." Natasha commented and they ran out on the street. They looked around and found Ven in the middle of the main street looking at something in the sky. They ran over to him, pushing against the hurricane-like wind.

"Ven, you have to get back!" Bruce shouted but Ven apparently didn't hear him. They looked up to see what he was looking at and found that the eye of this storm was above the Avengers Tower. With a clash of thunder something hit the top of the tower and a huge wave of power pushed the Avengers back.

"Haruven!" They shouted and looked up only to gap when they saw a see-through emerald shield in front of the wizard.

A small, relieved smile pulled on Ven's face and he breathed an excited laugh.

"He's back."

* * *

**Yes, a cliffy, I know.**

**I hope you liked it and that you'll stay tuned for more!**

**I won't be able to post until Monday because I'm going away for a few days. I need a break.**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	7. Bursting At The Seams

_**'Ven, something is going on outside.'**__ Ven frowned and looked towards the door._

_"Excuse me for a moment." He said and the Avengers exchanged confused looks. Ven walked somewhat calmly to the door. When he opened it he was almost pushed back by a gust of cold, strong wind. He raised his hand to cover his face and looked up. The sky was flashing with lightning and the howling of the wind was broken with the sound of thunder._

**_'Someone is opening the Bifröst!'_**_ Urd shouted over the wind and Ven's heart stopped._

_"Ven!" Bruce called him after he ran out._

_"Foolish?" Tony asked as they got on their feet to follow him._

_"Brave and foolish." Natasha commented and they ran out on the street. They looked around and found Ven in the middle of the main street looking at something in the sky. They ran over to him, pushing against the hurricane like wind._

_"Ven, you have to get back!" Bruce shouted but Ven apparently didn't hear him. They looked up to see what he was looking at and found that the eye of this storm was above the Avengers Tower. With a clash of thunder something hit the top of the tower and a huge wave of power pushed the Avengers back. _

_"Haruven!" They shouted and looked up only to gap when they saw a see through emerald shield in front of the wizard._

_A small, relieved smile pulled on Ven's face and he breathed an excited laugh._

_"He's back."_

* * *

The Avengers ran into the Tower as if Hell Hounds were chasing them. They ran into the top room and skidded to a stop when the god they hadn't seen in two years greeted them by raising a glass of cognac and smiling at them.

"It has been a long time, my friends." He said, put the glass down and walked over to them with that familiar grin on his charming face.

"Thor! We thought you wouldn't return anymore!" Steve said and shook hands with the enthusiastically grinning Norse god.

"It took time to repair the Bifröst. Without the Tesseract it wouldn't have been possible." Thor said as he shook hands with everyone. "But I am here now. Father has agreed to allow me to stay here, on Midgard, until I was ready to rule in his place."

"Great!" Tony said and took a seat. "The team is now complete!" He said and raised his own glass in salute. "We're ready for anything and everything!" The others exchanged amused glances. A wave of warmth washed over them and Thor looked at the entrance to the room with a frown.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Bruce asked and looked around only to frown. "Where is Ven? I was sure he followed us here." At that Thor frowned and looked at Bruce.

"Ven?" He asked and Bruce nodded.

"He is a waiter at a Café I frequent lately." He said. "He is a good man. We'll go together there soon. I'm sure you'll like him. In a way he is a warrior." Thor's frown deepened.

"Is he a mage?" He asked and everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"A mage?" Clint asked and Thor nodded.

"I felt magic." Thor said lowly.

"He is a wizard." Natasha said and Thor nodded although he didn't stop frowning.

"His Magic felt more powerful than Loki's. Are you sure he is a friend?"

"He is a good man." Bruce said and others agreed.

"We don't know him well, but I can agree with Bruce." Clint said and Natasha nodded.

"We have his files. You can read them if you want." Thor nodded.

"First we have to settle you in your room. We have time for everything else." Steve said and Thor smiled.

"Very well."

"Shouldn't we inform Fury first?" Tony asked although the tone of his voice suggested that he cared little for that and spoke up only for the sake of speaking.

"I'm sure he figured it out by now." Steve said and Bruce snorted.

"I wonder what the papers will say. I must remember to buy them tomorrow." Bruce commented and Clint snorted.

"Probably something about an insane experiment gone wrong." He muttered.

"Or someone losing control." Natasha added.

"Or Tony trying out some new technology." Bruce added his own two cents.

"Of course." Tony muttered. "Blame it all on me." He grumbled and Thor laughed that familiar booming laugh of his.

"You haven't changed at all, my friends." He said.

"You seemed to have changed somewhat." Natasha commented eyeing his blue jeans and white button up shirt. "Where's the suit of armor?" She said.

"I had time to observe you in the passed years. If I am going to stay on Midgard I might as well _fit in_ - I believe that is the correct phrase."

"Well!" Tony said and got up. "You just might _fit in_ if you stop speaking like you're from the middle ages, but that will be taken care of in time. Now, I suggest we pack up and go to bed. I for one need my 8 hours of beauty sleep and my lovely wife is surely waiting for me."

"A century of beauty sleep will do little for you." Clint muttered so only Natasha heard him clearly.

"What was that, Legolas?" Tony asked and Clint smiled a falsely innocent smile.

"I said that, that was a good idea, coming from you." Tony sniffed as if offended.

"I'll have you know that _all_ my ideas are good ideas. People just don't perform them correctly." Everyone rolled their eyes and followed after Tony with Bruce and Steve walking on either side of Thor.

"It is good to be back." Thor said with a small grin and looked at Steve when the WWII soldier clapped his back.

"It's good to have you back, my friend." Steve said and Bruce nodded.

"Yes. It's good to have you back."

* * *

Starborn Café shook with an explosion of magic when Ven appeared in the middle of it, breathing as if he ran a marathon. The door clicked locked and Ven all but collapsed in the closest armchair. He leaned his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

_'Haruven, what is wrong?'_ He raised his head up a bit when he felt gentle hands settle on his thighs and came face to face with Urd's transparent form.

Her mercury like eyes were looking in his with worry.

"He is here, Urd. He is really here." Ven spoke in a wavering voice. He was pale and shaking. "I was so close to him. I-I could feel his power rolling off of him in waves; pure and unbound." A small, almost hysterical smile pulled on his lips.

_'Ven-'_

"I couldn't walk out to meet him!" He spoke weakly. "I-I froze up. When I saw him…" He shut up and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

_'Ven, you need to calm down. Your magic is bursting from you. Please, calm down.'_ Urd spoke gently and grasped his shaking hands between her warm ones.

"My magic responded to his closeness. I couldn't-I couldn't think. My only thought was to get away from there. I-" He sighed and bowed his head. "I'm such a coward." He spoke lowly.

_'No!'_ Urd spoke lovingly and gently tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. _'You've been close to your Chosen, my sweet. You were simply overwhelmed. Maybe it is better you left. You have time to calm down a little. I'll keep everyone away tomorrow. You need time for yourself, alright?'_ Ven shook his head weakly.

"It's just - It's his power, Urd." He spoke and looked at her. "I never felt anything like it. It's like - like a deceptively calm lake with a rough, tornado like current hidden beneath the surface." Urd smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I could barely breathe. My shields just collapsed. It was _nothing_ like last time, Urd. It's like he's gotten even stronger." Urd smiled and cupped his cheeks between her warm hands.

_'It is only normal for you to feel like this, my sweet.'_ She spoke wisely. _'He is after all your Chosen; your Life-mate. He should be strong enough to be able to share in your own magic. Now you at least know that he is worthy.'_ Ven snorted a small laugh and bowed his head. He leaned his forehead on his hand and closed his eyes.

"Yes." He muttered. "But now I worry if _I_ am worthy of _him_." Urd frowned at that and made him look at her.

_'I __**never **__want to hear you speak like that again; do you hear me Haruven Sigurdsson?'_ She spoke strictly. _'Never again.'_ Haruven shivered when a cold wind passed down his spine.

"Alright." Urd frowned in suspicion but nodded her head.

_'Why don't you make yourself some tea and get some rest. You need to calm your mind.'_ Ven nodded slightly and Urd moved back, becoming invisible once again. Ven sighed and walked weakly over to the bar. His hands were shaking as he reached for a cup. Deciding against it he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Urd. Wake me if someone comes." He spoke as he made his way into the back and up the stairs to his loft.

_'No one will come tomorrow. You need some time for yourself, my sweet.'_ Urd spoke lovingly as Ven entered his room. A warm wind danced around him and his clothes changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. He collapsed on his bed and sighed heavily. With a gust of wind the cover was pulled from under him and lowered gently over him. The bed dipped beside him under invisible weight and a gentle touch upon his brow made his tense body relax slightly.

_'Sleep, my sweet.'_ Urd whispered and became visible for a moment again. _'Sleep, my sunlight.'_ Ever so slowly Ven's eyes closed and he fell into a fitful sleep. Urd sighed and disappeared again.

_'Rest, my sweet. Everything will work out alright.'_ She brushed her fingers through his hair and released it from its bounds. It spread around Ven's lithe form like a velvety cloak. _'I'll watch over you, my beautiful Ven. Everything will work out alright.'_

* * *

Bruce frowned when he tried the doorknob of Starborn Café. It was locked and he looked to the side in worry.

He couldn't sleep well. Hulk was also worried. He was sure Ven followed them last night when they ran for the Tower after the winds calmed.

He wondered why the Wizard left before meeting Thor.

He came to think of Ven as a dear friend and he wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong.

When he thought about it the Wizard acted quite strange. He was usually very well composed and Bruce was honestly under the impression that nothing could rattle the owner of Starborn Café.

He looked at the door again and sighed heavily.

'I'll come back tomorrow.' He thought and was about to walk away when a breath of warm air washed over him and the door opened after a quiet 'click'. He frowned and pushed the door open. He entered and looked around.

The fire in the fireplaces wasn't burning and the Café wasn't quite as warm as it usually was.

"Ven?" He called and walked into the Café, closing the door behind himself. The back door opened and the sight that greeted Bruce made him tense up. His eyes widened and he hurried over to the bar.

"Haruven, what happened?" He asked when he got closer to the other man. He was pale and dressed into a pair of black pants and a slightly big button up black shirt. He had barely visible bags under his eyes and his hair was tied low. Bruce noticed his hands were shaking slightly and that he was quite tense even though he tried to greet Bruce with his usual smile.

"I'm just feeling a bit out of myself, Bruce. You don't have to worry." Ven said and Bruce frowned. He could _smell_ the lie on Haruven. He looked to the side when fire burst into life in the closest fireplace. "Why don't you sit down while I make us some drinks?" Ven said and moved for the bar only to have his knees give up on him.

"Ven!" Bruce jumped and caught the other man before he could hit the ground.

"Damn it." Ven gasped and covered his eyes with his free hand. Bruce got a better hold of him and threw Ven's free arm over his shoulder.

"I'm taking you to bed. You aren't well."

"Bruce-"

"I won't hear it." Bruce said sharply and helped Ven over to the back. He helped the raven haired man up the stairs and to his bedroom. He put Ven on his bed and covered him with a blanket. "What happened?" He asked and took a seat. He put his hand on Ven's forehead and frowned when he felt that it was warmer than it should be.

"My magic is taking a toll on my body." Ven muttered. He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could. "My shields fell yesterday and I'm having some trouble putting them up again." Bruce hummed at the explanation. Hulk was telling him that it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Did you eat something today? Do you want me to make something?" Ven opened his eyes weakly and looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Bruce felt a nerve beside his eye twitch.

"I _have_ lived alone for years, you know? I _can_ cook." Ven chuckled weakly and closed his eyes again.

"I don't want to bother you." He whispered lowly and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Please. After what you did for me this is the least I can do." He said and stood up. "I'll find my way around the kitchen. You try to get some rest." He said and Ven nodded his head, falling into a weak slumber. Bruce sighed and made his way out of the room. He looked around trying to think of where the kitchen might be. He felt something push against his back and raised an eyebrow. Following the lead of the push he walked to the second door on the right and entered the kitchen.

"Alright." He muttered and looked around the dark brown kitchen. Instead of a table there was an island bar in front of a line of cabinets with two bar stools in front of it. There was a big window on one wall and the light turned on the minute he walked in.

"Now, what to make." He muttered. With a gust of wind three cabinets and the fridge opened. Taking it all in stride he walked over to the fridge and found some chicken bones there.

"A chicken soup?" He muttered out loud and a warm wind caressed his back. "I'll take that as a yes, what ever you are." He muttered. He took the packed chicken bones and walked over to the cabinets. He found some carrots and potatoes there, together with spices and some mint tea and a small crystal bottle of a mercury-like liquid in it.

"I don't suppose this goes in the soup." He said and a playful wind danced through his hair. He chuckled and put the bottle beside the box of mint tea. "Soup first and then tea." He said and set out to work.

An hour later he put a bowl of chicken soup on a tray together with a spoon and a hand-towel. He looked at the cup of tea he prepared and then at the little bottle of the strange substance. He never saw anything like it. It looked like moonlight captured in a bottle; there was no other way to describe it.

_'Two drops.'_ He tensed up when he heard a whisper in the back of his mind. Hulk growled lowly but didn't react otherwise. Bruce swallowed over a lump and took the little bottle in his hand. It was so small it fit on the middle of his palm. If he wanted to be perfectly honest he was afraid he would break it if he squeezed too hard. He uncapped it carefully and tipped it over the cup of tea.

'One. Two.' He counted the drops and tilted the bottle back before closing it again. A cabinet opened and he found a glass container of honey. He smiled and took it.

_'One tea-spoon.'_ That strange voice whispered again and a drawer opened. He took a tea spoon from it and put the honey in the tea which turned an enchanting moonlight colored liquid.

"Whoever you are I hope you know what you're doing." He muttered. That playful, warm wind danced around him again and he thought he heard someone giggle. He put the cup on the tray and carefully picked it up.

He carried it to Ven's room and raised an eyebrow when the bedside lamp flickered on. Ven frowned and groaned lowly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Bruce who grinned at him shyly.

"I hope it's good." He said and carried the tray over while Ven pushed himself into a sitting position weakly. He really seemed out of it.

"I'm sure it's good." He said and frowned in confusion when he looked at the cup of tea. "How did you-" He looked at Bruce before he looked at something behind him, making the gamma-scientist raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"What?" Ven smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said and looked at Bruce with a smile that softened his features greatly and made him look years younger. "Thank you, Bruce." He said and accepted the tray. Bruce took a seat at the foot of the bed while Ven ate slowly. Looking around he spotted a bookshelf he hadn't noticed before and tilted his head in interest.

"You're free to take a look." Ven said and Bruce looked at him while Ven threw him a knowing look. "You're a scientist, Bruce. I know you're interested in those books." He said and Bruce blushed slightly. He stood up and walked over to the shelves. Some of the books he was familiar with; mostly books on herbs, different drinks, some history books and a few books on philosophy, psychology and human behavior. Others he could barely read the titles and some were on things he supposed were connected to magic.

"You have many interests." He said and took a book that said 'Hogwarts: A History'. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked and looked at Ven who smiled and finished his soup.

"Not at all. Feel free to take whatever you find interesting." Bruce nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked and Ven nodded slightly. He took a sip of his tea and sighed. He leaned back against the headboard and smiled at Bruce thankfully.

"Thank you, Bruce. I just didn't have any strength to do anything today." Bruce blushed slightly but nodded his head. Hulk grunted a laugh in the back of his mind and Bruce gave him a mental swat on the shoulder.

Ven chuckled lowly as if he knew what transpired in Bruce's head and the gamma-scientist looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your expression speaks enough." Ven said as his only explanation and Bruce shrugged.

"Were you closed today?" Bruce asked and Ven shook his head.

"I thought I would be." He spoke and shrugged elegantly. "In the end I only had a few guests in the morning and two in the after noon. Thankfully they were all old friends. Being around them made this a bit easier to handle." Bruce frowned at that.

"Could you tell me what's wrong? And not the edited version, if you please." He said and Ven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Edited version?" He asked.

"That story you tried to sell earlier?" Bruce hinted and Ven winced slightly.

"Can't we leave it at that?" He asked and Bruce gave him a strict look. Ven sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"My magic." He started and stopped as if he was looking for the right words. "Well, one can say there is a lot of it in me." He said and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean that?" Ven frowned and took a sip of his tea again.

"Let's put it this way." He said and put the cup on the tray. He raised his left hand and Bruce moved back a little in surprise when a ball of light the size of a grown man's fist appeared hovering above Ven's hand. "Each wizard has a magical core in his body. Usually when you put it like this, it is rarely bigger than this." Bruce nodded in understanding and Ven raised his right hand. "This is my core." He said and Bruce all but jumped back when a ball of light at least 10 times bigger than the other one appeared between them.

"What the-" Bruce muttered and both balls vanished. Haruven sighed and placed his hands in his lap.

"You could say that my magic is actually _too big_ for my body."

"How is that possible?" He asked and Haruven shrugged.

"I don't know. Something like this hasn't happened since Merlin. My Mentor in the Auror Force said that my magical core is possibly even bigger than Merlin's. I'll never know. Now the problem is that in Merlin's time things were different. He was free to use his magic how he wanted, where he wanted and for whatever he wanted. I can't do that without risking exposure. So I built up shields to keep it locked within my body, releasing only very small amounts constantly to keep the pressure from building up."

"What would happen to you if the pressure were to build up?" Bruce asked and Haruven gave him a leveled look although his eyes were somehow dull and sad.

"My magic would go rampant. It would probably destroy my body and eventually kill me." Bruce's eyes widened and he swallowed over a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. His heart stopped for a second and Hulk growled lowly.

"Can anything be done?" Ven bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and started to play with the edge of his cover. "Haruven, can anything be done?" Haruven nodded slowly.

"I need to find someone who would bond with me. Whoever it is, they need to be powerful enough to handle at least half of my power."

"Bond with someone?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him from under his bangs.

"Yes. Bond, mate, marry; however you want to put it." Bruce frowned and looked at the carpeted floor.

"How would that help you?" He asked.

"When a wizard or a witch marries, they don't just put rings on their fingers and sign a paper." Haruven said. "First part of the ceremony _does_ have that, but the second part consist of the binding of mind, body and magic."

"Mind, body and magic?" Ven nodded his head.

"Yes."

"How does that happen?" Ven shot him a sly smile and Bruce blushed to the routs of his hair.

"I don't think I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you, Bruce." The gamma-scientist cleared his throat.

"And here I was ready to offer assistance." He spoke with a small smile and Ven laughed merrily.

"I guess I should thank you for the thought." Bruce chuckled and shrugged. He looked at Haruven who looked out the window again with a small wistful smile.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" He asked and after a moment Haruven looked at him with a sad look.

"In a way." Bruce frowned.

"Do they know about this?" He asked and Haruven chuckled sadly.

"No." He said. "He doesn't know about me or anything about this." Bruce's frown deepened at that.

"Can you tell me who he is?" Ven gave him a pointed look and Bruce tried to think things through.

Was it one of Ven's regular guests?

No. Ven didn't act any different with anyone Bruce has seen in the Café.

He tried to remember a moment where Ven acted out of character and almost immediately the events of last night came to the front of his memory.

'Thunder god.' Hulk grunted and Bruce's eyes widened.

"It's Thor, isn't he?" He asked and Ven chuckled lowly.

"Right on the first guess." He said and Bruce frowned.

"Did you two meet before?" Ven shook his head.

"Not personally; no. I told you I was there when you fought against those aliens?" Bruce nodded. "It's not just that I didn't want to be found. When I first saw him-" A shiver shook Ven's body. The wizard closed his eyes for a moment a fisted his hands. Bruce shivered when a wave of power passed over his skin. "I could _feel_ his power, Bruce. I could practically _taste_ it." Ven said and looked at Bruce. "I must say that I all but ran away that time as well."

"As well?" Bruce asked before it clicked. "You _did_ follow us yesterday!" Ven nodded.

"Yes. And just like the last time my power responded to Thor's closeness." He said and Bruce nodded. He didn't quite understand everything, but he guessed it would take time.

"I don't think I can help you with this." He muttered and Ven chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, Bruce." Ven said and Bruce gave him a doubtful look. "Things will work out for better or for worse."

"I'd rather they worked out for the better." He muttered and Ven laughed again. If Bruce was honest the raven haired wizard already looked better.

"Like I said; don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but you have to admit that you're better at taking care of others than taking care of yourself." Ven chuckled and nodded his head.

"I was told that on several occasions. In fact, I think Fury raged about it the time we worked together." Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to tell me about that some time." Ven nodded. "For now I think you should get some more sleep. Do you want me to stay the night?"

"There's no need. I already feel much better."

"I wouldn't say _much_ better, but you _do_ look better than you did an hour ago." Bruce said honestly and Ven smiled at him.

"Tomorrow I'll be as good as new." Ven said and Bruce gave him a skeptical look. He snorted when the tray disappeared from Ven's lap and the wizard smirked at him.

"I'll make sure to come and visit you in the morning to confirm that." Ven nodded and Bruce smiled at him.

"Rest well." He said and Ven nodded at him.

"You as well." With that Bruce left the room and made his way down into the Café. He noticed that even though the fires weren't burning the atmosphere in the Café seemed warmer again. He shook his head, deciding to attribute that fact to magic and simply go with it. The door opened on its own and a warm wind danced around him as he stepped out.

_'Thank you.'_ He raised an eyebrow as the door closed behind him and looked at the heavy wooden door.

"Weird." He muttered and made his way back to the Tower. "Very, _very_ weird."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Thor looked up from the computer screen at Bruce who was leaning against the doorway of the lab.

"Yes. I am just checking up on an old friend." Thor said and Bruce walked over.

"Jane Foster-Brightman? Isn't she the scientist who works on inter-dimensional traveling for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Thor nodded proudly.

"Yes. Jane and I met the first time I came to Mi-Earth." Thor quickly corrected himself and Bruce smiled slightly. "She taught me a lot of things. I am happy to see that she has achieved a lot in the passed three years." Bruce nodded. Thor sighed, shut down the screen and looked at Bruce.

"I have read the files you have on the Wizard." Bruce tensed up slightly and Thor tilted his head to the side in slightly confusion.

"And?" Bruce asked and cleared his throat.

"I find him an interesting man indeed. He was very young when he was given credit for great accomplishments. I have heard of that _Lord Voldemort_." Thor spoke in disdain. "My Mother is close with the Norns. Verdandi and she often watched over Earth, but deemed it unnecessary to interfere. I cared little for that at that time." Thor said and for a moment his eyes flashed with shame. "All I remember is that my Mother mentioned a child with the Mark of Thunder. That intrigued me and I asked her about it, but all she told me was that I would find out everything in time." Bruce nodded and Thor looked at the screens again. "As I said, I have read the files and I realize your waiter is the one that brought down Voldemort. I had hoped I would find something about that Child but it seems Mother was for once wrong about something." At that Thor winced and Bruce raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I sincerely hope she didn't hear that." Thor muttered and Bruce laughed.

"If he intrigues you so much, why don't you go and visit him?" Thor looked at him.

"I just might." Bruce smiled slightly and nodded his head. He pushed himself away from the desk he's been leaning on and made his way towards the door.

"Go. You might be surprised with what you'll find." With those words Bruce was gone and Thor was left contemplating their meaning.

"What did he mean by that?"

* * *

Ven laughed brightly and shook his head.

"Seriously, Dean? You actually made the same mistake _again_?" He asked and the Hunter rolled his eyes. Sam was still laughing while Castiel was only smiling slightly, cradling his drink in his hands.

"What do you want! It's not like I remember every single detail from every single hunt Sam and I did."

"But still-" Dean threw a glare at his brother and Haruven chuckled again.

"Never mind that. How long are you staying?" Ven asked and looked at Castiel.

"Two to three days." The former Angel said. "We can't find any leads to hunts at the moment so we wanted to spend some time with Sam."

"And visit our favorite bartender, of course." Dean said and Ven chuckled.

"I won't charge you less for sucking up, Dean Winchester."

"You won't charge him. Period." Sam said and Ven shot him a small teasing glare.

"You just had to spoil my fun. I wanted to make him sweat a little." Sam chuckled.

"Well sorry. Next time you want to make my brother sweat give me a sign." Another round of laughter echoed through the Starborn Café. They calmed gradually and Castiel looked at Ven.

"How is your magic? I thought I felt it the day before yesterday." Ven sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"I can't say I'm getting better." He said honestly, knowing that there was no sense in lying to them; they were too good at reading people and he just didn't have the heart to hide anything from those he considered friends.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked in worry.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Castiel isn't an Angel anymore, but he is still in contact with a few." Ven shook his head with a grateful smile.

"No. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. I just have to bear with it."

"I don't like that." Sam said.

"Me neither." Castiel muttered and Ven sighed.

"I can't help you with that." He said. "_But_ I can help you with a hunt if you're interested." Dean and Castiel leaned forward and Sam perked up a bit.

The youngest among them would never admit it out loud but there were times when he missed the hunts. He _was_ happy with going to college and leading a normal life, but he _did_ miss the hunts occasionally.

"What is it about?" Dean asked.

"I need you three to hunt down something for me." He said.

"Three?" Dean asked and looked at Sam who shrugged.

"I can take a short break from my studies." Sam said. "I have two more exams to take and I can take them in June." Dean grinned and Castiel smiled while Ven chuckled lowly.

"What is it you want us to find?"

"I need you to find a Mirror." Ven said and the three looked at him with dull, confused looks.

"A Mirror." Dean stated and Ven nodded his head.

"Yes. I need you to find the Yata no Kagami." Ven said and the three exchanged confused looks.

"Yata no Kagami?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The Japanese government says that there are three Mirrors in three different cities, but I know for a fact that neither one of those is the real Yata no Kagami."

"Why would you need the real Yata no Kagami?" Sam asked and Ven smiled mysteriously.

"I'm not about to make it all easy on you." He said. "Do some research. Enjoy yourselves. When you find it I'll treat you to whatever you want." He said and Dean grinned.

"Whatever we want?" Ven smiled and nodded. "Even if we want you to cook for us?" Ven laughed at that.

"I offer you whatever you want and you want me to cook for you?"

"Well I for one would like to borrow any book you have on Natural born Wizards." Sam said and Ven chuckled.

"And you, Castiel?"

"I shall think about it and tell you later." Ven nodded in acceptance.

"So, am I safe to assume you will do this for me?" He asked.

"Sure." Dean said. "We'll find this Mirror for you." Ven smile. He was about to say something when a wave of familiar power washed over him. His three friends looked at him in worry when he looked at the door. He was suddenly pale and his eyes were starting to glow slightly.

"Ven?" Sam called for him when he stood up and took a small step to the door.

'Urd, is that-'

_'I'm sorry, Ven! Skuld didn't tell me he was coming!'_ In that moment the door opened. Sam, Dean and Castiel stood up, but took a step back when in walked a tall man with shoulder long hair tied at the nape of his neck and dressed in blue jeans and a white button up shirt that showed his strong, muscled build. His sky blue eyes took everything in quickly and settled on Haruven who swallowed over a lump, trying not to lose his composure.

_'He read the files too, Haruven. He knows.'_ Haruven pushed down the trembling and slammed so many shields around his magic that his vision spun for a second.

"Good evening." He said and Haruven swallowed before smiling slightly.

"Good evening, Lord Thor. Welcome."

* * *

**I'm really sorry I didn't post on Monday as I promised.**

**The thing is that on Sunday I received the third PM from a reader that said that my stories were unreadable because of my grammar. So I spent the passed few days reading through my stories, trying to find what was that which made them unreadable.**

**Can anyone help me?**

**I DID fix up the dialogues a bit and I found a few spelling mistakes, but not major ones. Most such mistakes can be found in printed books if one reads them carefully enough.**

**So please if anyone has anything to say, please do.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and that you'll wait patiently for the next one! I'll try to post as soon as I can, but like I said, my exams are weighting heavily on me and I decided to choose sleep over writing at the moment.**

**I'm sorry, but I don't want collapse and my fiancé has been grating on my nerves lately about that as well.**

**Something about neglecting him in favor of writing.**

**Dang.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**See you next time!**


	8. A Taste Of Passion

"Good evening." Haruven swallowed before smiling slightly.

"Good evening, Lord Thor. Welcome." He said and bowed slightly at the man. Thor looked at the other three and nodded at them.

He looked at Ven and their eyes met.

_'Stay calm, Ven.'_ The Wizard took a deep breath and nodded minutely.

"Ven, is everything alright?" Dean asked and took a step closer to him. Ven looked at him in slight surprise.

"Of course it is, Dean." The man looked at him suspiciously, but Ven failed to see that because he looked at Thor again. "Please, take a seat." He said and Thor nodded.

"Don't mind if I do." He said and walked over to the bar.

"Ven." Sam spoke and grabbed Ven's forearm. Ven looked at him in confusion. "Is that really-"

"Yes. Please, everything is alright." Ven said and threw Sam a pleading look. "Don't do anything. He's not like those gods you've met before." Sam frowned but nodded at him. Ven smiled slightly and left. He walked behind the bar and smiled at Thor who nodded at him, observing him quietly.

"What can I offer to you?" Ven asked and Thor hummed lowly

"Why don't you surprise me?" Thor said and Ven tensed a little. Dean, Sam and Castiel took their seats again, but kept their friend under close watch.

Ven seemed slightly out of it. He was jumpy and seemingly nervous; they have never seen him like this.

They were used to him being calm and collected; completely in control of the situation.

This was not the Ven they were used to seeing.

Ven swallowed difficultly and looked closely at Thor. He tilted his head to the side slightly and then nodded. He turned around and crouched pulling out a bottle from the bar fridge.

Thor hummed in interest as he watched the bartender at work.

When he entered the Café he thought that the man seemed confused and slightly frightened. He could feel his magic shift and twist; almost as if it was begging to be let out.

Thor had to admit that he was slightly worried until his eyes met Ven's. He was worried that the waiter Bruce trusted so much would turn out to be another Loki, but it seemed his fears were unfounded.

That didn't mean he was completely at ease, though; not until he saw the man work.

The initial tenseness eased away and he was looking like a master at work. He moved as if he was dancing. His hands stopped shaking and his shoulders relaxed.

Thor couldn't stop himself from taking Ven in. He couldn't help but notice the subtle flexing of muscles under the tight soft material of his black turtleneck and pants. His fingers twitched with the need to touch those long black tresses to see if they were as soft as they seemed at sight.

He was honestly confused with his thoughts, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop them. Haruven Sigurdsson was a beautiful man; there was no sense in denying it.

"I hope you find this to your liking." He looked in front of himself at the tall glass Ven placed on the bar. The drink was unearthly. It looked like a space nebula trapped in a glass.

He took the glass in his hand and took a sniff. His eyebrow twitched at the interesting scent. It was a heady combination of different plants, alcohol and some sort of fruit; he couldn't define it.

Ven barely stopped himself from biting into his bottom lip and shifting his weight nervously. His heart was beating quickly in his chest, almost as if it wanted to fly out of it.

Thor took a sip and his eyes widened in shock. It burned down his throat and awakened his senses making him aware of every single shift of the air.

"This is excellent." Ven sighed in relief and smiled at Thor.

"I am glad you like it." Ven said and Thor nodded.

"I can't describe it. I can only say that I might have just found my new favorite drink." Ven chuckled and straightened slightly.

He felt somewhat calmer and his shoulders all but sagged in relief.

Dean, Sam and Castiel exchanged relieved glances.

It seemed everything would be alright.

"Ven, we're gonna go now." Dean said and the three stood up. Ven's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded never the less. He walked over to them and each one pulled him into a hug.

"We'll come again tomorrow." Sam said when he got a hold of him.

"You have my number if you need us." Dean spoke lowly and Ven smiled at them calmly although his eyes were glowing with gratefulness.

"Don't worry. Keep me informed of the success of your new hunt. Good luck." He said and the three nodded.

Thor observed the whole exchange through the mirror behind the bar. He took in everything; from the way Ven relaxed among them to the way the three were observing him, trying to find any possible trace of his earlier discomfort.

Once they were gone Ven took a deep breath and returned to behind the bar.

Thor took another sip of his drink while Ven washed the glasses and cups the other three used.

"What is the name of this drink?" Thor asked making Ven tens up slightly. He looked up from the dishes and smiled at him.

"In all honesty I don't know. I have yet to name it." Thor raised an eyebrow at that. "This is the first time I made that drink." Thor looked at his drink.

"Really now." He muttered and Ven nodded slightly.

_'Easy, my sweet. He isn't here to hurt you. He was merely curious.'_

'I know, Urd. Doesn't make it any easier to be this close to him.' He said.

Thor noticed the moment Ven's eyes dulled for a mere second and frowned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and Ven's eyes cleared quickly.

"Yes, of course." Ven said and smiled slightly.

"Why don't you make yourself a drink and join me. You have no other guests and my comrades speak highly of you. I would like to get to know you a bit better." Haruven almost failed in suppressing a blush.

"Gladly, my Lord."

"Please-" Ven looked up in surprise and a shiver passed down his spine when the God of Thunder smiled at him lightly. "-there is no need for formalities. You may call me Thor."

"Then I ask of you to call me Ven, my L-Thor." He quickly corrected himself and Thor chuckled lowly. Ven quickly started preparing his tea and Thor raised an eyebrow in interest when a small bottle all but slipped from Ven's sleeve. It was a small crystal bottle and Ven added only two drops of a mercury-like liquid in his tea. He added a tea spoon of honey in it and stirred it.

"May I inquire as to what that is?" Thor asked as Ven took a seat beside him at the bar.

"This?" Ven asked and raised his hand holding the small bottle with his index finger and thumb. "This is willingly given Unicorn blood." He said and the bottle vanished again. Thor frowned slightly.

"Unicorn blood? Do you desire immortality?" He asked and Ven chuckled lowly.

"It was willingly given, my Lord." Ven said, forgetting himself and Thor shot him a small glare. Ven blushed slightly. "Forgive me, Thor." He said and Thor nodded slightly. There was something about his name rolling off of Ven's lips like that. "Do you think the Unicorn would have given me his blood willingly if I were to need it for such a cause?" Thor hummed but nodded slightly.

"Is it rude of me to ask what you need it for then?" Ven shook his head slightly.

"No." He said. "I need it because of my… _condition._" He admitted and Thor leaned a bit closer.

"Condition?" He inquired and Ven nodded his head.

"Yes. It helps me build up shields to keep my magic at bay." He said and Thor frowned in confusion.

"Why would you need to confine your magic? Do you not wish to use it? Are you not happy you were gifted with it?" He asked. He remembered how happy Loki was when he realized he was able to use magic in a way Thor couldn't. 'It seemed Haruven is very, _very_ different in comparison to my brother.'

"Don't misunderstand me." Ven spoke slowly. "I am happy I was gifted with magic. I only wish I was gifted with _less_ magic than this." He said and offered Thor a small smile.

The Norse God nodded. He could feel the magic coursing under Ven's skin. He never felt anything like that before. His Father and Mother were both powerful, but he dared say that Ven could take them both on.

"You are a curious being, Ven." He said and Ven looked at him in confusion.

"How do you mean that?"

"Instead of using your magic for your own desires as most would do, you confine it even though it obviously brings you harm and spend your days taking care of various guests. I have read your files; you are considered a hero and yet no one knows about you. Do you not wish for fame and glory? Do you not wish to protect this world?" Ven bowed his head slightly.

"You say you have read my file. I have fought for my whole life. I was thrown into countless battles. I did horrible, horrible things with my magic, all for the sake of this world and protecting those I cherished. I have lost many whom I considered family. I wish nothing less than to stay like this, but if something happens I will stand and fight, although I hope such a need never arises." He spoke honestly and Thor nodded in understanding.

"So you consider this-"

"Redemption." Ven interrupted Thor and looked in the man's stormy blue eyes. "I took many lives. Ever since I opened this Café I believe I helped a lot of people find peace and comfort; or at least I tried. I am happy like this." Thor hummed.

"Happy or just content?" Ven's eyes widened in surprise.

'How did he-'

_'He is a God, my sweet. Did you forget that we can see the hearts of humans? You are not a normal human anymore, but you are human never the less.'_

"I-I don't know." He stuttered out and Thor nodded slightly.

"You are an interesting man, Haruven. I must say that I understand what attracted my comrades to this Café." He said and looked around. Ven's heart skipped a beat when Thor looked up and frowned.

'Urd, can he-'

"You have an interesting enchantment on this Café." Thor spoke before Ven could finish his question and looked at Ven with a small smirk. Ven couldn't stop his blush again.

"You _can_ see it." He concluded and shifted in his seat. Thor chuckled and stood up. He walked over to stand exactly under the mirror on the ceiling. He turned around in his place, reading the runes around the mirror.

"I studied magic with my brother even though I couldn't use it." Thor spoke and Ven stood up. "Although." Thor spoke slowly and looked at Ven. "I have never seen anything like this." Ven nodded slightly.

"That is because I created this spell."

"Ah." Thor nodded in understanding. "I can guess that the runic lines spreading towards East, West, North and South are summoning spells, am I correct?"

"Yes and no." Ven said and looked up. "In a way they _do_ summon people here, but they also serve as repelling spells as well. I didn't want trouble. The only people who are summoned to _find_ this Café are those looking for something, be it peace and quiet, council, a shelter or a hide out. I have had many guests. These walls have heard a lot of stories." Thor hummed and watched as Ven's eyes filled with memories.

"These walls or you?" Thor asked and Ven looked at him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and Thor felt something play in his chest. Something he hadn't felt since his time with Jane.

"I heard a lot of stories." Ven spoke honestly. "And I have kept each story in my heart." Thor nodded and unconsciously took a step closer to Ven. Ven had to tilt his head back to be able to keep eye-contact with the taller, physically stronger man.

A warm wind danced around them but neither noticed.

"You have a good heart then, Haruven." Thor spoke. "I was wrong to doubt you, but-"

"I understand." Ven spoke in a whisper. "Your brother-I am sorry about how things transpired between you two." Thor hummed. His hand moved on its own and Ven's breath hitched in his throat when Thor took a strand of hair that escaped Haruven's ponytail between his fingers.

"It is softer than I thought it would be." Thor spoke lowly and Ven shivered only now realizing they were a breath away from each other. Thor looked in Ven's enchanting emerald eyes and a wave of warmth passed down his spine.

"You are an interesting man, Haruven Sigurdsson." He whispered and bowed his head a little more. His breath fanned over Ven's burning cheeks and Ven shivered. "There is something in you; something _strange_ and yet very, _very_ familiar."

"Thor-" Their lips were about to touch when the moment was broken by a loud beeping sound. The two all but jumped away from each other. While Thor took the cell phone Bruce gave him out of his back pocket and answered the call Ven turned his back on Thor. His eyes were wide and almost terrified and he covered his lips with his hand.

'What-what was going on?' He thought in wonder and shock. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his magic was bursting at the seams almost angrily.

_'Breathe, Ven!'_ Urd shouted in his mind and Ven almost started to hyperventilate. _'Calm down! Your magic will burst!'_

"Is something wrong?" Ven concentrated on Thor's voice and turned around to look at him, doing his best to appear calm. Thor frowned and looked at the closest fireplace and Ven felt slight worry.

"Agent Fury has arrived? Very well. I shall return immediately." Thor said and ended the conversation. He looked at Ven and silence settled between the two of them.

"I must go." Thor said lowly although his eyes and his stance told Ven that he was aware of what almost happened.

"I hope that nothing has gone wrong." Ven spoke in a raspy voice. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and Thor frowned slightly. He barely stopped himself from reaching out for the slightly smaller man. He shook his head, trying to shake of those strange feelings, but failed in doing so.

"What attracts me so to you?" He wondered failing to realize he spoke out loud. Ven's eyes widened slightly and Thor tensed up.

"I-I don't know." Ven spoke and winced at the blatant lie. Thor frowned.

"I shall return as soon as possible. We must discuss this." Ven took a small step back but nodded his head minutely.

"As you wish." Thor nodded. He found it difficult to move towards the door. He turned and looked at Ven when he took a hold of the doorknob. He took in the lithe, black dressed form and a small smile suddenly pulled on his lips.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." He spoke. Ven's eyes widened in surprise for a second before a small smile pulled on his lips.

"The pleasure was mine." He spoke. Thor nodded, opened the door and stepped out.

"Fare well." He said and the door closed. The moment he was alone Ven sagged to the floor. His breathing was quick and shallow and he fisted his hand over his heart, crumpling his shirt in his fist.

He shivered when warm hands cupped his cheeks.

_'Ven, look at me.'_ Urd spoke. Her voice was filled with worry, but Ven couldn't calm down. He was shaking hard and Urd was worried his magic would go out of control. _'Ven, please. You must calm down!'_

"I-I can't." He stuttered out breathlessly. He felt Urd wrap her arms around his shoulders and lean her forehead against the crown of his head. Her transparent form materialized, kneeling in front of him as she chanted something in the Ancient language. Ven's eyes started to close as he felt the magic that was escaping his shield slowly trail out of him.

"Urd, don't-"

_'Hush, my sweet. Allow me to help you this one time.'_ She whispered. Ven opened his eyes slightly and looked at Urd's lap. Her form was becoming increasingly solid.

"Someone could-"

_'I don't care, my sweet. Please, you have never allowed me to help you ease your pain. Just this one time allow me to help you.'_ She whispered imploringly. _'Just this once.'_ Ven sighed and closed his eyes. He moved forward and leaned his forehead on Urd's shoulder.

"Thank you, my lovely Urd." He whispered and felt her hug him tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

**I know its short, but your encouraging words made me want to write something to thank you. I know no other way to express how grateful I am for everything you've told me.**

**It helped me feel better in so many ways.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I have written it having in mind all your lovely reviews and encouraging words. I have spent the morning reading them over and over again and I must say you brought me to tears and trust me that is not easy to do.**

**I was just so happy!**

**Thank you, all of you.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	9. Ignorance

Thor couldn't stop thinking about Ven as he walked back to the Avengers Tower. He worried little about why he was summoned back. He was more worried about what transpired in Starborn Café.

Something in him responded to Haruven in a way it never responded to anything. Something was pulling him back, but he couldn't say what it was.

There was just something in those deep emerald eyes, the velvety voice and the scent that lingered in the air around Haruven that awakened a _need_ in him.

A need he wasn't sure he was able to deny. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to deny it.

He entered the Avengers Tower and walked over to the elevator nodding his head at the few agents that were stationed in the entrance hall. He entered the elevator and pressed the button that would bring him to the top floor.

He would have to return to the Café as quickly as possible.

He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he found out what was going on.

He also believed Haruven had answers to his questions, although he wasn't sure the man would give them willingly.

Why? He didn't know.

Something was just telling him it would be difficult to make Haruven divulge his secrets.

The elevator door opened and he walked into the meeting room raising an eyebrow when he found the rest of the Avengers already around the table with Fury standing at the head of it.

"Nice of you to join us." Fury said and Thor nodded his head at him although he was frowning slightly.

"Nick Fury. It has been a while." Fury hummed lowly as Thor took a seat at the table beside Steve.

"What is this about, Fury. This could have waited until tomorrow morning; or afternoon." Tony said and Fury glared at him with his good eye.

"First and foremost, why wasn't I informed that Thor returned to Earth immediately." Fury asked.

"Well, you're having us tracked and under constant observation. We figured you'd find out on your own." Bruce said before anyone else could speak and Fury tensed up almost unnoticeably.

"Second?" Natasha asked.

"Second-" Fury started and looked at each one of them slowly. "-I have been informed that all of you visited a _café_ in town." He said and everyone frowned at that.

"I thought we were free citizens." Clint said slowly and Fury looked at him. "Why wouldn't we be allowed to visit a simple _café?_"

"You can do whatever the hell you want to do." Fury snapped. "But the man that owns that café can't be trusted."

"Why?" Steve asked. "We've read his files and we've met him in person. Personally I can't find a reason not to trust him."

"Your files were incomplete. You have no knowledge about his abilities; you don't know what he's done or what he's capable of doing."

"He seems like an honorable man and a great warrior to me." Thor spoke lowly. "I have returned from that Café right now and I have spoken to him. I can find nothing that would indicate that he has ill intentions." Fury frowned.

"That man is a highly skilled hunter, infiltrator and he has done things not one of you would have the guts to do."

"I don't know, Fury." Tony said. "I think all of us did a lot of bad things in the past, but most of those things were done to save people, or to save the Earth. Other things were done in ignorance. I don't think we can throw stones on Sigurdsson."

"I didn't ask you what you think, Stark-"

"And _I_ think that you're full of shit." Everyone looked at Bruce in shock. The usually calm and collected gamma-scientist was leaning on the table and glaring daggers at Fury. "Ven did what he had to do. We've read his files. He has been nothing but honest with us and he did nothing to pose as a threat to anyone. He does what he loves to do, he lives to help people and he doesn't want trouble."

"What do you have against him?" Steve asked.

"I know who he is." Fury spoke in a low tone. "Underneath that _pretty_ visage he is a monster; a monster that has to be controlled. He is a threat to this world and he should have never been let off of his leash."

"You want us to bring him in." Natasha spoke in a fascinated tone. She was looking at Fury with a smirk and knowing eyes. "You don't like him being outside of the system and you want him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. so that you would be able to control him. You want him under your thumb, like you think you have us, so that he doesn't have a choice but to do your bidding."

"Agent Romanov-"

"Don't deny it, Fury!" Tony said. "It irks you, doesn't it? You can't stand that you have a man out there, a man that is possibly more powerful than anything we've ever face, and that you have no way of controlling him and his actions." Fury tensed up.

"He's a wild card." Clint muttered. "If things go south you have no guarantee that he would fight to protect Earth."

"Yes, he is a wild card." Fury growled. "A dangerous wild card. If he falls under wrong influence he would become the greatest threat this world has ever seen."

"I'm not under the impression that he's easy to influence." Steve said sarcastically and Fury looked at him. "And he said that he would fight to protect Earth if the need ever arose for him to do so. I think your best move would be to lay off of him and pull back gracefully. I'm under the impression that he's not a good man to anger."

"He has a lot of power." Thor said. "His Café is very well protected by his magic and the enchantments he has on that place summon only those in need of peace and council. He is a good man." Fury snorted and shook his head.

"I see this isn't going anywhere. You're all _blinded_ by his looks and calm appearance. You hadn't seen-"

"What?" Bruce asked and leaned forward. "What hadn't we seen? I saw him comfort a young woman that lost her husband. I saw him laugh with a girl that came to his place just to see how he's doing. I saw him send home-made pastries to a man he doesn't even know personally. Tell me, Fury-" Bruce snapped and his eyes flashed green for a second. "-what hadn't we seen?"

"You hadn't seen him torture a man into insanity with a mere gaze!" Fury snapped. "You hadn't seen him kill 5 people with a flick of his wrist! You hadn't seen him bring a _mansion_ down with a wave of his hand-"

"No, we didn't see that!" Bruce snapped and got on his feet. "Just like he hasn't seen me kill God knows how many soldiers and yet he talked with me and laughed with me and lend me his shirt when I spilled tea over my own shirt! Just like he hadn't seen Clint or Tasha kill god knows how many men for the government, or Steve kill people in the World War or Tony kill the people that kidnapped him and yet he let us into _his_ Café, talked with us, _admitted_ who he was and seen _right_ into our hearts to give us what we need and he never asked anything in return!" Everyone around the table nodded at that except Fury and Thor.

Fury, because he was all but seething with anger and Thor because he was quietly observing the effect Haruven had on those that met him in person.

"Sigurdsson is a good man." Tony said. "He has a dark past, just like all of us. You can't tell me you're as clean as a tear drop, Fury. You go on and on about how he's a monster. We're _all_ potential monsters, Fury. Isn't that why you're having us observed? You're constantly afraid that we'll turn against you and go on a rampage. _You_ don't trust us and I must say that it's very, _very_ reciprocated; at least on my side. You expect of us to work for you but you don't trust us to do the right thing. You are purposefully making us distrust you and practically _pushing_ us into doing something just to spite you."

"Stark, those words-"

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." Tony said and stood up. "I joined this organization even though I thought I wasn't a team player. I was proved wrong. To be completely honest, I'm relieved there's enough of us to protect this planet, but I will leave if things go on this way. Sigurdsson may not be an official member of the Avengers, but I would bet every single _dime _I own that if we were to be in any real trouble he would be the first one to come to our rescue. I'm not so sure about you, Fury." He straightened his jacket and looked around the room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I left my wife in bed and she must be worried sick by now. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left the room.

"I agree with Stark." Bruce said and stood up. "I've found something I thought I'd never have. I'm grateful that you brought me into this, but trust me Fury." Bruce looked at Fury with a dark look. "Between you and Ven, I think I know whom I would chose." With that said he turned around, clapped Steve's shoulder on his way out and left the room without another word.

"I think you should carefully consider your next move." Steve said and looked at Fury from under his brows. "I don't know Haruven as well as Bruce does, but he has yet to give us a reason not to trust him."

"Steve is right." Natasha said. "Sigurdsson knew who we are and I'm not that naïve to believe he doesn't know what we did. He allowed us into his Café and treated us with nothing but respect and welcoming kindness." Clint nodded his head and Steve smiled. The three stood up as one.

"Take everything into careful consideration, Fury." Clint said. "While you were busy observing us from afar and trying to control our actions we did what you wanted us to do. We've become a real team. I'm afraid that if you continue on this track you will no longer be considered part of this team." The three turned around and left. Once the door closed Thor stood up and his eyes met Fury's good one.

"I have been away for two years and I can see that a lot of things have changed. As much as I can tell you have distanced yourself from your comrades."

"I am the commanding officer-"

"Yes you are and I was a member of my Father's guard. I have spent every waking moment with my fellow warriors even though I was their commander. I have slept in the barracks with them, I shared meals with them, I trained with them, fought with them and I bled with them. You shouldn't ask of your men to do something you are not ready to do Fury. A commander must be with his team. He must be there to lead them and see to it that they all come out of battle alive." Thor straightened. "A commander does not _control_ the team; he leads it." He spoke and Fury looked to the side with a frown. "Think about it before you decide on your next course of action. I have met Haruven Sigurdsson today and I have seen his heart. There is much pain and darkness in it, but it is there because of his past. He is living a life of redemption. Maybe you should-what is that phrase-borrow a page from his book?" Fury raised an eyebrow at that while Thor nodded his head and took a step back.

"Be careful of your next step." He said and walked out of the room, leaving Fury to contemplate their words.

He walked over to the window and looked out at the sleeping city. He frowned and looked at his right hand. He opened his fist and clenched it again. He looked up again and his frown deepened.

"Have I really made so many mistakes?"

* * *

Haruven laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Really now, Clark, I had thought you would have proposed by now." He said and the man in front of him blushed lightly.

"I just-no time is ever good enough! I want it to be perfect! She deserves the best!"

"Aren't you the best for her?" Ven asked and tilted his head to the side innocently. Clark blushed furiously at that.

"I'm not so-"

"She chose you, Clark." Ven said and Clark looked at him with a small confused smile. "Don't you think it counts for something? Trust me, whatever way you decide to propose to Lois I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his head before he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"I guess I'm just worried she'd say no." Ven chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be. She wants to spend her life with you. Go to her and make her happy." Clark smiled at that and Ven returned it equally.

"I knew there was a reason I kept coming back to talk with you. You make things sound so simple." Haruven chuckled and shook his head.

"All of us are prone to making things seem more complicated than they really are." He said and stood up together with Clark as the man got ready to leave. "We just have to relax and let everything play out the way it should." Clark nodded his head and shook hands with Ven.

"I'm glad I came over." Clark said and placed a few bills in Ven's hand.

"Clark, that's too much-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you do with it, but I won't take back that money." He said and Ven shook his head with a small, fond smile.

"I'm glad I saw you again, Clark. Good luck." He said and Clark nodded.

"Call me if you need anything. Good luck." He said and left with a small wave. Haruven sighed and shook his head with a small smile.

_'Are you feeling any better?'_ Urd asked while Haruven walked over to the bar to put the money in his wallet.

'I'm feeling much better.' He said honestly. 'My magic is calm again. I guess it just came to the point where it became too much for me and Thor's presence only made it react more violently. I'm surprised I hadn't snapped from all that pressure.'

_'Serves you right for not allowing me to absorb some of your magic regularly.'_

'I don't want to endanger you, Urd. You barely managed to go back into the Mirror because of how much you absorbed. You know you can't survive long on this plane. I don't want to put you into unnecessary danger.'

_'So you're willing to suffer. You have always been too unselfish for your own good, my sweet.'_ Haruven chuckled and shook his head.

'Don't be angry with me, Urd. I know I'm wrong-'

_'You're not wrong, Haruven. You should only learn how to let others carry some of your load.'_ Ven sighed and nodded his head.

'I'll try.' He said.

_'Bruce is coming.'_ In that moment the door opened and Bruce walked in with a small frown. It was replaced with a smile the moment he laid eyes on Ven.

"Ven! I'm a glad to see that you are feeling better." Ven chuckled and walked over to Bruce only to feel genuine surprise when he pulled him into a hug.

"I feel much better, Bruce." Ven said with a small smile and returned the hug. "As good as new, as you can see. Come. I just received a batch of new tea I want you to try." He said and led Bruce over to the bar. Bruce took a seat with a sigh while Ven prepared tea for him. He smiled when he looked at the cup. The tea was a gentle baby pink color and it smelled like fresh cherries and vanilla.

"This smells wonderful." Bruce said and carefully took a sip. "And tastes even better." Ven smiled and took a seat beside him. "You really do your best to offer only the finest to your guests." Bruce said and Ven smiled.

"I try." He said and Bruce looked at the cup for some reason unable to look in Ven's eyes.

"Bruce, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked and Bruce chuckled lowly. He looked up at Ven and found the man looking at him with a gentle expression.

"Fury summoned a meeting last night."

"Ah." Ven said and nodded his head. "Let me guess; he told you that I couldn't be trusted, that I was a monster who can kill without a thought and that you should stay away from me." Bruce snorted.

"How did you guess?" He muttered and Ven smiled at him although his eyes shadowed a little.

"Because he said something similar in front of me that time we worked together." Ven said and Bruce frowned at that.

"What happened?" He asked and Ven sighed.

"A few wizards got a hold of some technology 9 years ago and kidnapped the scientists that developed it to force them into showing them how to use it. A friend of mine was among them. I was sent to work with Fury and his team and took only one wizard with me, another dear friend of mine. You have to understand that I was very different at that time. Our mission was to invade their base, retrieve the technology and bring back the scientists. My friend William and I were trying to plan in out so that we relied on stealth. We could have done it all ourselves, but because it was government technology Fury and his team were sent with us. He didn't trust us and to be perfectly honest William and I didn't care all that much. He wasn't all that different than. He set out a camp and chose 3 of his men who would go in. He wanted for William and me not to mix in. I said that it was my mission and that I would see it done whether he agreed to it or not."

"And Fury agreed to that?" Bruce asked doubtfully and raised an eyebrow when Ven blushed bashfully.

"Only after I used my magic to shut him up and hang him upside down from a tree. I told him that he could stay back if he wanted, but that William and I would go in on our own if need be. I don't know and don't care if Fury hates me because I humiliated him in front of his teammates or because I disobeyed his order. The three guys he chose didn't like me all that much either, but they followed after us any way. We got in, found the technology and the scientists and made our way out. Everything would have gone well if Fury didn't decide that he was tired of waiting for us. He followed us in and revealed our position. A fight broke out. Hermione, one of the scientists that was kidnapped and my friend, was killed in the crossfire protecting one of Fury's men. Normal humans, no matter how armed they are, don't stand a chance against fully trained dark wizards. I - I lost control." Ven said and looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. "I killed every single one of those damn wizards without a thought while William led them out. I followed after them and destroyed the manor together with anything and anyone that remained in it. Fury was angry. He believed we should have taken at least one of them in for questioning. I told him that he should make his mind on whether he would stand to the side and let others do their jobs or mix in, but either way he should stick to one and not endanger the mission because of his pride. I guess he decided on the first idea." Ven smiled a weak smile at Bruce and the gamma-scientist nodded.

"Is William-"

"He is alive and he works for the Auror force. He left the Unspeakables around the same time as I did. As a matter of fact-" Haruven tilted his head to the side in thought. "-you've already seen him once. He came shortly the first day you visited." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"That tall guy, with red hair and-"

"Scars on his face, yes. That was William Weasley, although most people call him Bill." Bruce nodded.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He said honestly and Ven smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you, Bruce. To be perfectly honest, we drifted apart long before that mission. I joined the Aurors and she chose to return to the Muggle world. She lost her boyfriend a year after the war. It was too much for her and she went back to a normal life as far away from magic as possible." Bruce nodded in understanding and smiled at Ven.

"I'm glad I got to see her at least one more time." Ven said and Bruce placed his hand on Ven's shoulder.

"I'm sure she felt the same way." Ven smiled thankfully and nodded his head. In that moment the door opened and in walked Steve with a small smile, closely followed by Tony.

"We thought we'd find you here!" Tony said and held the door open. Pepper walked in and kissed his cheek in thanks. Ven stood up and smiled at them. Bruce chuckled and stood up as well.

"Take your seats, I'll bring your drinks over right away." Ven said and bowed his head at them slightly.

"I can't wait." Pepper said as Tony helped her into a chair. He, Bruce and Steve took their seats around a table and soon enough Haruven served them their by now favorite drinks. Pepper smiled and her eyes glimmered when Haruven served her the drink she drank last time.

"I enjoyed it very much last time, Mr. Sigurdsson." Haruven smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did and please call me Haruven or Ven." Pepper nodded.

"And you can call me Pepper."

"Why not." Tony said and blinked innocently up at Haruven. "You're on a first name basis with _everyone_. We shouldn't be any different." Haruven chuckled.

"As you wish." He said.

"You should join us if you have nothing else to do." Steve said and Haruven smiled at him.

"If you so wish." He said, summoned a chair over and took a seat when everyone moved a bit to make place for him.

"I'm so glad we came." Pepper said. "I just love this place. It's so… _homey_." She said and looked at Haruven with wide, shinning eyes.

"I'm glad you like it here, Pepper." Ven said and Pepper nodded her head.

"Did Bruce tell you-"

"I know about agent Fury and no, I don't worry about him. If he tries anything I'll take care of it." Haruven interrupted Steve's question and it almost seemed that his newest friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." Steve said. "I do believe that we worried for nothing." Haruven laughed merrily at that and nodded his head.

"Yes, Steve. You worried for nothing. Fury has no power over me. He can rage and rave all he wants, but he can't force me into anything. You don't have to worry."

"Great." Tony said and raised his glass. "I'll drink to that." Haruven smiled and summoned a glass of some dark red drink in his hand.

"I'll drink to that." He said and smiled.

_'I'm glad to see you like this, Ven.'_ Urd whispered in his ear and a warm caress passed down his spine. _'You're finally smiling.'_ Ven took a sip of his drink and shivered when it flowed down his throat leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

'Trust me, my lovely Urd. I hadn't felt this relieved in a long, long time.' He thought back to her and watched as Bruce, Steve and Pepper laughed at something Tony said.

_'That is good, my sweet. Enjoy yourself.'_ Haruven smiled slightly and nodded his head minutely.

"So, Ven-" Said man looked at Tony who grinned at him. "-we know you know that we know about your sexual orientation." Haruven was barely stopping himself from laughing and managed to just raise an eyebrow at Tony.

"What with it?" He asked.

"I was wondering; do you top or bottom?"

"Tony Stark, why I never-" Pepper was interrupted when Ven burst into loud, heartfelt laughter. Once he calmed down he gave Tony a mysterious, teasing look and raised his glass.

"_That_, my dear Tony is for me to know and for _you_ never to find out." He said and took a sip while Tony snorted and rolled his eyes, Pepper sighed in exasperation and Bruce and Steve laughed out loud.

'I am.' Ven thought and relaxed in his chair. 'For the first time in a long, long while, I am enjoying myself.'

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I'll see you next time! **

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	10. The Child With The Mark Of Thunder

Thor was sitting alone in his room. The sun had yet to rise and he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were focused on one Haruven Sigurdsson. A part of him wanted to go back to Starborn right away, but another part was telling him to take his time.

Granted it was a very _small_ part of him. It was the part that still feared that Haruven was no better than Loki and that small part was quickly being pressed down by the other part and surprisingly, his heart.

His heart was telling him to go back to Starborn this very moment. Something was pulling him back and its call was growing stronger by the minute.

He sighed, stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his bag and took a small, round mirror. It was big enough to fit in his hand. He took a seat on his bed again and closed his eyes. A moment later the mirror glowed and he opened his eyes to look at it.

_"Thor, my son. I am surprised you called so soon."_ He smiled when the face of his mother appeared in the mirror.

"I need your advice, Mother." Frigg smiled at him.

_"Speak, my son."_ She said and Thor frowned.

"I… met someone." He said. Frigg frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side. "He is a bartender at a café. His name is Haruven Sigurdsson." He said and Frigg's eyes widened for a mere second before she smiled a small, mysterious smile.

_"And?"_ She asked and Thor's frown deepened.

"I don't know mother. I went to see him and I have felt strange ever since. It is like something is calling me to him; pulling me to his side. I have read about his past and he is a great warrior. I have seen his heart and I saw that he is weary of battle. He is powerful in magic but does not wish to use it to harm others. He seems honorable and I must admit that he is _very_ beautiful." Frigg giggled lowly.

_"I fail to see you plight, my son."_ She said and Thor sighed.

"I keep remembering that Child marked with the Mark of Thunder you have mentioned once."

_"Ah."_ Frigg nodded her head in understanding. _"Worry not, Thor. If you feel drawn to young Haruven then go to him. I dare say that you shall not regret it."_ Thor frowned slightly.

"You know something, Mother. You know something you are not willing to share with me." He said and Frigg smiled at him lovingly.

_"Now, where would be the fun in that, my son? You should live your life on your own. I am only here to give you advice. Go to him. Speak with him. Your instincts have never failed you before. Why deny yourself now?"_ Thor hummed lowly and looked out the window of his room. Dawn was breaking and the sky was painted red.

"You're right, Mother." He said and looked back at the mirror. "I shall go and speak with him. I must know if he feels the same." Frigg nodded and smiled at him.

_"Go, my son. Stay safe." _ She said and Thor nodded.

"Greet everyone for me, Mother." She nodded. "Stay safe." After he said that the mirror glowed and once it stopped glowing the only thing he could see was his own reflection. He sighed and put the mirror under his pillow. He looked at Mjolnir that rested against the wall beside the head of his bed and took a deep breath.

He stood up and nodded.

"She is right. I should go." He muttered and made his way out. 'Otherwise my heart and mind will no longer know peace.'

* * *

Haruven smiled when the door of the Café opened and a tall man with dirty blond hair walked in.

"Neville! It has been so long!" He said and Neville smiled at him widely. The two met in the middle of the café and hugged.

"Harry. I've missed you." Neville said and Harry smiled at him when they parted.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked and led Neville over to the bar.

"Luna is with our children visiting relatives so I thought, while they are at it, I could come and see how you're doing. You know I don't like large gatherings; especially _loud_ large gatherings." Haruven chuckled and placed a cup of tea in front of Neville and another one beside it. He rounded the bar and took a seat beside his old friend.

"I know and I'm sure Luna doesn't mind." Neville chuckled.

"No, she doesn't. She sends her greetings." Ven nodded his head.

"Greet her for me when you see her, as well as your children. How old are they now?" Harry asked and a happy smile decorated Neville's face.

"Frank is 14 years old, Alice is 12 years old and Harry is 13 months old." Ven's eyes widened slightly and Neville smiled a small smile. "You did a lot for us, Harry. I would have lost both Luna and Frank if it weren't for you." Ven blushed slightly.

"You're my friends, Neville. I only did what was right." He said and Neville placed his hand on Ven's shoulder.

"And I will never be able to express my gratitude. You know that you only have to call and that I'll do whatever I can to help you, right?" Ven smiled a gentle smile and nodded his head.

"I know, Neville. Your friendship means the world to me." Neville nodded his head and looked around with a sigh.

"This place is wonderful." He said.

"Thank you." Neville nodded slightly.

"I can feel your magic circulating everywhere." He said and looked at Ven. "Is everything alright with it?" Ven sighed and shrugged elegantly.

"I'm handling it to the best of my abilities. To be perfectly honest it is getting increasingly harder to find a way to contain it." Neville frowned in worry.

"You have yet to find your Chosen." Ven's expression turned slightly sad.

"That's not the problem, Neville." He spoke in a low tone.

"Then what is?" Ven looked at him and Neville almost winced when he saw the worry in Ven's eyes; worry and the shadows of old fears.

"What if I'm not good enough-"

"You stop right there, Harry James Potter." Neville said and Ven flinched back with wide eyes. He forgot that Neville could be quite forceful when he wanted to be. "You are a man anyone would be happy to have as a life mate, a friend and a consort. You are kind, wise, generous, powerful and you don't have a selfish bone in your body, so don't you dare think yourself unworthy of anyone. You deserve the best. If nothing else, whoever they are, they should worry about not being worthy of you." Ven chuckled and shook his head.

"After everything I've done you still think so highly of me." Neville frowned and grabbed Ven's forearm. He looked deep into Ven's eyes with a strict look.

"You have done those things because no one else was brave enough to do them. You sacrificed years of peace to bring peace to others, you have sacrificed a good part of your life to gift life to others and you have asked nothing but peace in return." Neville let go of Ven's arm and moved back a little. "If it were up to me, nothing less than a _god_ would be fit enough for you." Ven blushed slightly and Neville smiled a gentle, brotherly smile.

"You deserve someone who will be able to take care of _you_ for once. You don't need someone who will depend on you, but someone who will be able to protect _you_ for a change." Ven sighed and looked at Neville with a smile.

"I suppose you're right." He said and Neville snorted.

"Like I said." He spoke and took a sip of his tea. "You've taken care of others for your whole life. Even now you're doing so." Ven raised an eyebrow and Neville shot him a sarcastic look. "What do you take me for? Blind?" He said and nodded at the ceiling. "I can see what you did to this place. You just couldn't retire to some mountain and live the rest of your life in peace and quiet. You just _had_ to open up a place for tortured souls, didn't you?" Ven chuckled and shook his head.

"You know me, Neville." Said man snorted and nodded his head.

"I do, you self-sacrificing Gryffindor." Neville said and Ven laughed.

"Merlin, am I happy to see you again." He said and Neville chuckled and patted Ven's shoulder.

"And I'm happy to see you again, Harry, although I would have been happier to see you married to some tall and handsome hunk of a man than alone like this." Ven laughed loudly and Neville chuckled. In that moment the door opened and Neville raised an eyebrow when Ven's head snapped toward the door and a shiver ran down his body.

Neville barely stopped himself from whistling lowly at the man that entered.

"Good morning." The man said. Ven stood up and bowed his head slightly at him.

"Someone like him." Neville pressed out though his teeth and Ven hissed at him to keep quiet before smiling a small smile and walking over to the tall man.

"Good morning, Thor. I'm glad to see you again." Neville's eyes widened for a moment. He got a hold of himself when his eyes met Thor's. Those stormy blues darkened for a moment and Neville had a sudden need to pack up and leave as soon as possible.

"You know what, Ha-Ven?" said man turned around and looked at him with a confused look. "I just remembered that grandmother asked me to pick up something for her. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Neville-"

"Stay safe!" Neville said before Ven could say anything, rounded the two and left the Café as if Hell Hounds were chasing him.

Thor stared after him with a raised eyebrow while Ven was doing an impressive imitation of a fish for a few moments. His mouth snapped shut when Thor turned to look at him.

"A friend of yours?" He asked and Ven quickly gained control of himself again.

"Yes. I'm sorry for that. He must have been in a hurry." Thor chuckled and Ven felt a shiver run down his body.

"Do not worry." He said. "I came so we could speak." Ven's breath caught in his throat and he looked away from Thor's captivating eyes.

"Of course. Please, take a seat." He said and walked over to the bar. Thor smirked slightly and followed after him. He raised an eyebrow when both cups vanished off of the bar while Ven prepared a drink for the both of them. He took a seat and crossed his arms on the bar.

"It seems you are feeling better than last time." Thor commented and Ven looked up from the drink he was preparing. He smiled slightly and nodded at him.

"I _am_ feeling better; much better." Thor nodded his head and smiled in thanks when Ven placed a cup in front of him. Thor's smile grew a bit when he recognized the drink as the one he drank last time.

"Did you think of a name for it?" He asked while Ven placed another cup on the bar and rounded it. He took a seat and shook his head.

"No. I can't think of a name for it at the moment. I'm sure it will come to me with time." Thor smiled and nodded his head.

"So." Ven said and took a sip of his own drink. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. Thor sighed and turned slightly in the chair to face Ven fully. For the longest moment he just observed Ven and the waiter had a hard time staying calm.

For once his magic wasn't bursting at the seams, but it was restless never the less. He could feel it crawling under his skin, begging to either be set free or trying to answer the call of Thor's own power.

It was overwhelming.

It made Ven's body burn and his heart beat quickly, but this time he kept an iron hard control over it.

He was determined not to make a fool out of himself.

"I must say, Haruven-" Thor said and Ven almost jumped in his seat. "-you have made me think and feel strange things." Ven's eyes widened slightly.

Thor decided that if he wanted to get anything done he would have to be his usual blunt self. Even though he has come a long way from the rash _brat_ he was a few years back, there were moments when he could still be quite forceful and blunt; he only learned to control himself better.

"I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable." Ven said and Thor raised an eyebrow. He could see that Ven's eyes darkened slightly and that he was pulling back into that other persona Thor saw when Ven was talking to those men from the other day and he didn't like that; for some reason he didn't like that at all.

"I never said that." He said and smiled slightly when Ven tilted his head to the side a bit with a confused expression. "I only said you make me feel strange, but not in a bad way." Ven tensed up and his eyes widened for a mere second.

"Then what-" Thor sighed and took his drink. He took a sip of it and looked at the strange liquid.

"You…" He started but his voice faded as he was looking for the right words. "You attract me, Haruven." Ven's lips opened slightly and he stared at Thor with surprise. "I have known you for no more than two days, but I feel drawn to you. I feel like I should stay with you and never let you out of my sight and yet I don't know why. Your magic is calling out to me and your heart-"

"Stop." Haruven said and closed his eyes. Thor frowned and Ven shivered openly. "Please, say no more." He said and stood up. He rounded the bar and threw his drink into the sink.

_'Ven, what are you doing!'_

'This isn't right, Urd! He shouldn't be with me if its just my magic calling out to him! I feel like I'm not giving him a choice!'

_'But, Ve-'_

"I came here to tell you what I feel, Haruven. I am not yet certain what it is exactly, but I-"

"Please." Ven spoke lowly. He took a towel and impulsively started to clean the tables just to stop himself from looking at Thor. He was slowly losing control again and he didn't want that to happen.

"Haruven, stop that and talk to me. Please." Thor said and stood up. Haruven almost whined, but managed to suppress it.

"I'm afraid we have nothing to talk about." He said and moved onto the next table.

"Haruven, listen. If you do not feel the same-"

"No!" Haruven said before he could stop himself and turned around to look at Thor, not realizing that it was a mistake. He bumped into the table when he realized Thor was closer than he thought he would be. He looked up in Thor's eyes and his heart skipped a beat when the tall, strong man took a step closer trapping Ven between the table and himself.

"No?" Thor asked and smirked slightly. Ven's breath hitched in his throat and he realized that if the God of Thunder took another step closer he would practically be forced to sit on the table.

"No." Haruven spoke. He was trying to keep a cool head and push down his magic that was running wild in his veins. "I-I'm not _indifferent_ about you." He said, trying to control himself and his words. Thor hummed lowly and took another step forward.

His instincts have never led him wrong before and right now they were telling him to grab the slightly smaller man and never let him go. Something in him, in the deepest part of him, recognized this man. It recognized Haruven on a primal level. It recognized Haruven as _his_ and _his alone_.

"You are not _indifferent_, you say." Thor spoke lowly. Haruven grunted when Thor took another step closer and pushed his knee between Ven's legs and grabbed Ven's elbow when the raven haired man tried to push him away.

"Why are you fighting so hard against whatever is happening here, _Haruven_?" Thor spoke lowly and Ven felt his mouth run dry. He shivered and his eyes slipped closed.

Maybe it would be easier to just give in? Maybe he would finally be able to go back to how he was before if he just gave in to this _need_?

He let go of a shivering breath when he felt hot fingers brush against his cheek.

Thor's breath hitched in his throat when he reached up to brush Ven's bangs behind his ear only to see a faded lightning bolt scar on Ven's forehead. One had to look hard to see it, because it was almost too faded to see, but to Thor it was clear.

"You are that Child." Ven opened his eyes and looked up at Thor who smiled a small smile. "You are the Child with the Mark of Thunder." Ven shivered and sadness entered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." He whispered and Thor frowned in confusion. "I didn't mean to deceive-"

"Fret not." Thor whispered and cupped Ven's cheek.

"But-"

"I only heard my Mother mention you once. I had no idea that this was what she meant." Thor muttered lowly and Ven swallowed difficultly. "I had no idea that…" Ven shivered and closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Thor cupped his cheeks and raised his head. Ven's eyes opened and stormy blues met his glowing emeralds.

"I had no idea that the Norns have decided to gift me with such a powerful, strong consort." Ven's eyes widened slightly.

"Thor, I-" Before he could say another word Thor captured his lips in a kiss and Ven could do nothing but moan. His magic sang in his blood, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and his hands fisted on Thor's chest as if they had a will of their own. Thor moved closer and his arms settled on Ven's waist as he tasted his Chosen for the first time.

He could feel Ven's magic burst out of him and wrap itself around them. He could feel his own power respond to it and every fiber of his being shivered and burned.

He deepened the kiss and pulled Ven closer and moaned when Ven's long, elegant fingers entangled in his hair, keeping him close and stopping him from breaking the kiss.

Not that he wanted to.

As far as he was concerned his whole life, everything he lived through, every experience he passed, every battle he fought, every lesson he learned has led to this.

They parted, gasping for breath and Thor leaned his forehead against Ven's. The slightly smaller man was shivering and his magic was dancing happily around them. He tilted his head up a bit and Thor shivered when he looked into those ethereal, burning emerald eyes. They were glowing with power beyond anything he has ever seen and felt, and for some reason he suddenly felt humbled.

He felt like he should kneel in front of this creature and thank the Norns for intending him to be his. Instead of doing that he reached up and cupped Ven's cheek with his hand, gently passing with his thumb over those kiss-abused lips.

"Mine." He whispered possessively and Ven leaned into his hand. He closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Yours." He rasped and shivered when Thor placed a kiss on his lips. His magic suddenly calmed and pulled back into him. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at Thor who only smiled slightly at him.

"You shall suffer no longer." He said and Ven's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened in shock and wonder.

"I make this pledge on my honor and my blood, Haruven Sigurdsson." Thor spoke. "I, Thor Odinson, hereby swear on my life that I shall prove myself as your worthy keeper." Ven swallowed over a lump and nodded his head unable to speak. "Do you, Haruven Sigurdsson, accept my pledge? Will you allow me to court you and prove to you that I am worthy of your affection?"

"I-" Haruven tried to speak, but his voice was stuck in his throat. Thor smiled slightly and Haruven's heart skipped a beat. In that moment it was as if a calm settled over his mind. His magic pulsated and his thoughts cleared. He looked in Thor's eyes and tried to find something, anything that would tell him the man wasn't willing in this. He tried to find a trace of anything that would tell him Thor was doing this just because something was making him do this, but to his honest surprise all he found was honesty and something that he couldn't quite name yet, but it made him feel warm and safe.

A small, calm smile appeared on his face and Thor couldn't help but think that he has never in his life seen anything more beautiful than that.

"Do you, Haruven?" He asked again and Ven nodded his head, for once refusing to think.

"Yes." He said and Thor let go of a relieved sigh. "I do."

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**I hope it was alright. My head is splitting and I decided to write this because I just KNOW that if I go to sleep now I'll wake up at 3 AM again and I'll be all shitty tomorrow and I have to go help my sister-in-law sort through some things.**

**I hope you're happy with how things are developing.**

**I don't want to rush things between Ven and Thor, but when I started writing this chapter words just kept on coming and in the end, when I started reading through it, I couldn't make myself change anything.**

**Tell me if it was fine!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	11. Family and Friends

"Aren't you all hyper today?" Ven smiled a beautiful smile at Neville and shrugged his shoulders.

"I hadn't felt this good in ages." Ven admitted. Neville snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It was bloody time." He muttered and Ven chuckled. He took a seat beside Neville at the bar and took a sip of his tea. The Café was absolutely _glowing_. Neville concluded the atmosphere was reflecting Ven's mood. "I guess tall-strong-and-mysterious is the one I should thank." Ven's cheeks adopted a light blush and Neville chuckled.

"I suppose you should." Ven said and Neville nodded his head.

"Is he a good guy?" He asked and Ven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Neville Longbottom, what are you planning?" He asked lowly and Neville's eyes flashed.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I just want to have a small chat with him about how he should treat you." Ven looked at him in exasperation although his lips were pulled into a small smile.

"He asked for permission to court me, Neville." Ven said and Neville shrugged.

"I know, you told me everything, remember?" Ven blushed slightly at that. "He appears to be quite forceful." Neville commented and Ven shot him a small glare.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do, Neville. After he-after he kissed me he…" Ven trailed off and looked to the side and Neville had to try hard to stop himself from laughing. He could tell Ven was smitten. His magic was fluctuating freely for once and one could see it on him. Even though he was bursting with energy, he seemed calm for the first time in a long, long while. Neville didn't remember ever seeing him like this.

"He did what?" Neville pushed for an answer and Ven jumped in his seat slightly.

"He bowed at me." Ven spoke in slight wonder. "He actually _bowed_ at me, Neville." Ven looked at Neville. "He kissed my hand and said he would see me later. And then he left." Neville hummed lowly.

"I'll admit that he's a gentleman, but still." Ven sighed and looked at Neville indulgingly.

"Neville, I'm a grown man-"

"A grown man that has seen a lot of bad things. I told you yesterday what I think about all this. I just want to make sure he knows that there are a lot of people he will have to answer to if he hurts you in any way." Neville said and Ven shook his head at him.

"And here I thought _I_ was the overprotective one." Ven said and Neville chuckled.

"Trust me, my friend. You have no idea how many people will turn the world on its head if anything bad happens to you." Ven tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Neville-" In that moment the door opened and three people walked in. Ven looked at them and smiled welcomingly.

"Ms. Romanov, Mr. Barton, Steve! I hadn't been expecting you!" Ven said and shot Neville an apologizing look while he walked over to the three to greet them.

"Well, Thor disappeared somewhere this morning and Bruce and Tony chased us out because we kinda _damaged_ the training rooms, so we had nothing to do. We decided to come over while our genius scientists are fixing the training room." Steve said and Ven chuckled lowly.

"Come, take your seats. I'm sure you're quite cold. I don't remember the last time that much snow has fallen." Ven said.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Natasha said and looked at Neville.

"Don't worry, miss." Neville said and stood up. "I was just about to-"

"Nonsense." Ven interrupted Neville and showed him to come over. "You were not about to leave and there is no need for you to leave." Neville rolled his eyes while the three sixths of the Avengers exchanged amused glances. "Neville, I would like you to meet a few dear guests of mine. This is Steve Rogers." Neville shook hands with Steve and the soldier nodded at him.

"It's a pleasure." Steve said and Neville moved onto Clint.

"This is Mr. Clint Barton." Ven said while the two shook hands.

"Call me Clint." Clint said and Neville nodded.

"And last but not least, lovely Ms. Natasha Romanov." Natasha shot Ven a small smirk while she shook hands with Neville.

"You can call me Natasha." She said and Neville nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He said and Ven smiled at them.

"My friends, this is Neville Longbottom. We went to school together and I consider him my closest friend." Ven said and Neville rolled his eyes.

"You're making me blush." He said sarcastically and Ven chuckled lowly.

"I'm sure. Please, take your seats. I'll bring your drinks over right away." Ven said and moved for the bar while the other four took their seats.

"He seems different somehow." Natasha muttered. "And I mean in a very good way. It seems like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders." Clint and Steve nodded their heads in agreement.

"He carries a lot of burdens." Neville said and the three looked at him. "I am happy at least one of them has been lifted off of his shoulders." Neville said before Ven walked over and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Excuse me." He said just as the door opened and a group of girls walked in.

"Hello, Mr. V!" The girls called and Ven smiled welcomingly at them.

"Welcome, girls. Take your seats. Some warm chocolate today?"

"Yes please!" One of them said as they took their seats and Ven went to make their drinks.

"I thought he couldn't be kinder than he already was." Clint muttered and almost moaned when he took a sip of Butterbeer. "Perfect as always." He muttered and Natasha smirked at him.

"So, Ven said you two went to school together." Steve said and looked at Neville. The Wizard nodded at him.

"Yes. We weren't all that close during our school days, but we were friends never the less. I dare to say that if Harry - _Ven_ wasn't there for me I wouldn't be here today." Steve nodded his head at that.

"He seems to be everyone's hero at some level." He said and Neville chuckled.

"You could say that he _is_ everyone's hero. He sacrificed a lot for a lot of people and received very little in return. If you ask me he deserves more recognition than he's given." The other three nodded in agreement. The door opened again and an elderly man walked in.

"Alfred! I hadn't expected you back so soon!" Ven said and went over to the man accepting a warm hug from him.

"Master Bruce needed to take care of some business again." Ven chuckled and led Alfred over to his usual table. "So I decided to use this opportunity to come and see you again." Ven chuckled at that and nodded his head.

"I'll bring you your drink right away." Ven said and left.

"This is the first time I actually see him work when there are more people here." Clint muttered. The door opened again and a young man walked in. Ven greeted him as warmly as he greeted everyone else and led him over to a table. He moved around with the grace and confidence of a master at work. It seemed like this was what he was best at. Everyone was smiling and chatting as if they had no worries at all.

"He is really something." Natasha said and Neville nodded his head.

"He is the best thing that happened to this world since ever." He muttered and the three looked at him.

"Neville?" Clint said and Neville looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked. The Archer frowned for a second, formulating his question.

"Ven mentioned that he had quite an _adventurous_ school life." At that Neville laughed.

"Is that the word he used?" He asked.

"Not exactly. He mentioned a basilisk and soul-sucking creatures." Natasha said and Neville laughed again.

"For him our school years were more like yearly life threatening events than adventures, to be perfectly honest."

"He didn't make it sound like that." Steve said. He grew slightly pale and Neville chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me; _no one_ and I mean _no one_ has ever visited the infirmary as much as he did. He was in there so many times that by our fourth year we started making bests on how long it will take for him to end up there and how many times he would visit the hospital wing. After the war our school nurse actually dedicated a bed to him. His name is still written on that bed, if I'm not mistaken. I believe the actual count by the end of our school years concerning how many times he ended up in the hospital wing was around 10+ times although most people think it was only 7 times. I lost count after 11." Neville said and almost laughed again when the three gapped at him.

"He's prone to accidents then?" Natasha asked and Neville chuckled.

"No. He just risks his life for others too much."

"I thought schools were supposed to be safe." Steve said with a frown and Neville scoffed.

"Trust me, _nothing_ is safe for Ven. I'm surprised that he lasted 8 years without ending up in the hospital for any amount of time."

"Well that's what happens when you usually go looking for trouble." Natasha said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong." Neville said. "Trouble does a fine job of finding _him_; there's no need for him to go looking for it."

"I hope you're not gossiping about me." Ven said as he passed beside them to clean up a table and Neville snorted.

"It's not gossip if it's true." Ven chuckled and moved onto the next table. He greeted Alfred as he walked out of the Café and snorted when he walked over to Alfred's table and saw how much money the elderly man left.

"He always leaves too much." He muttered and took his empty glass going back to the bar to clean up everything. The group looked around and realized that even though the Café filled up pretty quickly, now it was only them and that young man from earlier, who he was sitting at his table, reading a book quietly.

Neville rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"A penny would be too much in your eyes." He muttered and Steve chuckled.

"I still can't believe he doesn't charge for the drinks he serves." Neville snorted and shook his head.

"Trust me, even if he were to buy a _continent_ it wouldn't even _dent_ his bank accounts. He's loaded and he wants to spend it on others."

"How do you know that?" Clint asked.

"I'm his accountant." Neville said and the three leaned closer in interest.

"He's really _that rich_?" Steve asked in a whisper and Neville nodded.

"He pays me 20000 pounds a month. I gapped and tried to argue with him about it when he told me that would be my payment for managing his accounts, but he insisted." Clint whistled lowly.

"That's a lot." He muttered and Neville snorted.

"Tell that to _him_, I dare you." He muttered.

"I think I'll pass." Natasha said and took a sip of her drink.

"He can be quite forceful when he wants to be." Neville said. "I learned early on in our friendship not to argue with him when he decides on something."

"Still talking about me?" Ven asked and pulled an armchair over to them. Only then did they realize that the Café was empty again.

"You're an interesting topic for conversation, my friend." Neville said and Ven chuckled lowly.

"I'm sure I am." He said and sighed.

"You don't seem tired at all." Clint said and Ven chuckled.

"How could I be? There are days when the Café is full to the brim, but I still don't have that much work for it to really tire me out." He said and the others nodded their heads.

"You really love your job, don't you?" Steve said and Ven nodded his head.

"Yes, I do. It is fulfilling." He said.

"We can see that." Natasha said and smiled at Ven when he smiled at her.

"When will you be going back to Britain?" Ven asked Neville and the man smirked.

"What? Already getting tired of me?" Ven rolled his eyes, surprising the Avengers. They have never seen him so relaxed as to do such a _childish_ thing.

"Of course not, Neville." He said. "I just thought that you could stay a few days longer and bring Luna and the children over. I have something for them I would like to give them personally." Neville nodded.

"We might as well. With what you're paying me I could take a year long vacation on the Moon." He muttered and Ven chuckled.

"I have to spend my money on _something,_ don't I? Why not spend it on my family." Instead of saying something sarcastic Neville just smiled and shook his head.

"Right." A warm wind danced around them and Ven straightened in his seat. He looked at the door and a small smile pulled on his lips. His eyes softened considerably and everyone stared at him in confusion. Ven stood up as the door opened and to everyone's surprise (everyone's beside Ven's, that is) Thor walked in and looked around.

Steve, Tasha and Clint raised eyebrows and Neville snorted and shook his head when Ven stood up and walked over to Thor.

"Welcome." He said and seemed to hesitate. The Avengers gapped when Thor smirked slightly and took the step Ven hesitated to take, bowed down and placed a small kiss on the corner of Ven's lips.

"It is good to see you again." Thor said and Ven smiled a gentle, happy smile.

"It is good to see you again too, Thor." Ven said and Thor smiled at him gently. Ven looked at him in confusion when Thor offered him a decorative bag, the color strangely resembling Ven's eyes.

"What is that?" Ven asked and accepted the bag. Thor shrugged and to the surprise of his comrades shifted his weight in anticipation.

"Just a small gift. I thought about flowers but considering everything…" He trailed off and Ven chuckled and looked into the bag.

"Oh, Thor, this is wonderful." He said and took out a small grandfather clock. "Absolutely wonderful." He muttered and, shocking their quiet audience once again, climbed on his tiptoes and kissed Thor's cheek. "It will look wonderful on the bar." Ven said and immediately walked over to the bar. Thor all but doubled in size at the praise and followed after Ven. In that moment he noticed Steve, Tasha and Clint and smiled at them widely.

"My friends! I hadn't seen you there!" He said. Ven chuckled and walked over to him.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll prepare your drink in a second." Thor nodded and before he walked over to the table he reached up and brushed a strand of hair that fell into Ven's eyes behind his ear. Ven tilted his head to the side with a small smile and Thor returned it in kind.

"Don't rush." He said. "I am not in a hurry." Ven nodded his head and went over to the bar while Thor walked over to the table and took a seat in the armchair Ven occupied minutes ago.

"What was that?" Clint asked right away and Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was what?" He asked and Neville chuckled while the other three continued staring at Thor in wonder. Thor looked at Neville and offered his hand to him.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves yesterday." He said and Neville accepted his hand.

"Neville Longbottom; Haruven's friend."

"Thor Odinson." Thor said and Neville hummed lowly. "Hopefully, Haruven's future husband." Neville chuckled while the Avengers' jaws all but met the table.

"We'll see about that." He said and the two were suddenly locked in a stare-down.

"Neville." Thor and Neville looked at Ven when he came over and placed a drink in front of Thor. "Play nice." He said with a smirk and took a seat on the armrest of Thor's armchair.

"I am playing nice." Neville muttered and Ven rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what is going on here?" Steve asked. Clint and Natasha nodded their heads and Ven looked at them while Thor looked at Ven with a small smile.

"I believe that what is going on is that I am courting Haruven." Thor said and Ven looked at him with a small smile.

"Courting him?" Clint asked and Thor looked at him. "You mean like dating?" Thor nodded.

"I do believe that you use that phrase." He said.

"How did _that_ happen?" Natasha asked. "I thought you were straight." She said bluntly and Thor laughed.

"We Gods do not care for gender." He said. "What matters to us is that our destined fits us in every way possible. We must complete each other in full. Eternity is a long time and once a God meets his or hers Chosen life-mate we never part." He said and looked at Ven who smiled at him slightly. "Not even in death." Ven shivered slightly at those words and shook his head before he looked at the others.

"Thor makes my problem with magic bearable and he is strong enough to handle it if it were to go out of control." He said and looked at Thor again. "I do not need to fear losing control around him." He said and Thor smiled and placed his hand on Ven's knee. Ven covered Thor's big, warm hand with his own and everyone could see the calmness that settled over him.

"Well, this will take some getting used to." Clint said and Natasha snorted.

"Tell me about it." She muttered. "Although I'd give my savings to be there when Stark finds out." Everyone but Neville, since he didn't get to meet Tony Stark yet, laughed at that.

"I'll make sure to inform him of this in front of you then." Thor said and Natasha smirked.

"Bruce will be thrilled." Steve said and Ven looked at him in confusion. "He has been worried about you for some reason. I will take a wild guess and say that he knows about your problem with your magic and that he was worried about you because of that." Ven smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Yes. When Thor returned to Earth my magic responded to his power and started harming me physically because I was losing control. Bruce came to check up on me and I must say that he has seen me at my worst. He knows the truth about that, so he must have been worried. He also knows that it was because of Thor's presence here on Earth." Everyone nodded at that and Steve looked at his wristwatch.

"We should return to the Tower. Bruce and Tony must have fixed the training room by now."

"I should go as well. Luna wants me to at least join them for lunch." Neville said.

"I shall stay here for a while more. I have the phone Bruce gave me. If you need me, call me and I shall hurry to the Tower immediately." Thor said and the other three Avengers nodded at him. Ven and Thor stood up to see the others out.

"I'll try to bring Luna and the kids over tomorrow. Don't overwork yourself." Neville said and hugged Ven.

"Kiss them for me. I shall see you tomorrow." Ven said and Neville left after he shook hands with the others and shot a warning glance at Thor.

"See you later, Ven. If you don't have any guests come over to the Tower." Steve said and Ven smiled at him.

"Maybe I will." He said and the three left. He shivered when the doors closed and he and Thor were left alone. He turned to look at the taller man and smiled at him.

"I won't have any guests for a few hours. Would you like to have lunch with me? I prepared something earlier I just need to warm it up-" Before Ven even realized he was ranting Thor swooped down and kissed him gently.

"I would love that." He said when they parted and Ven chuckled lowly.

"Come then. I'll show you my apartment." He said and led Thor through the back door and to the loft above the Café.

"Here is the living room." Ven said and opened the door of the first room on the right. Thor looked around and took in the bookshelves that were leaning against the wall. A TV set was on the opposite wall and in the middle of the room was a round couch with a small, round tea table in the middle. The walls were a calming, pastel green and on the floor was a thick rug of a deep green color. The couch looked inviting and the bookshelves were filled to the brim with various books.

"Come." Ven said and Thor followed after him. "Here is the bathroom and the guest bedroom." He pointed at the two doors on the left as they passed down the hallway. "Here is the kitchen. You'll see it later." He said and stopped in front of the last door. He blushed slightly and opened the door. "And this is my bedroom." He said and allowed Thor to walk in. Thor looked around. The room was black in color. There was a king sized bed against the wall in the middle with black, velvety sheets and black and emerald green pillows. Beside the drape covered window was a wardrobe. On the other side was another bookshelf and the walls that weren't covered by the bookshelves and the wardrobe were covered in picture frames. Thor hummed and looked at Ven who was leaning against the doorway.

"It suits your character." He said and Ven shrugged with a small smile.

"Come." He said and led Thor into the kitchen. Thor took a seat at the island bar while Ven set out to serve and warm lunch for the both of them.

"Everything in your loft and the Café breathes with your magic. It is almost overwhelming." Thor commented and Ven shrugged elegantly as he waved his hand over the two plates.

"I needed an outlet for my magic. When I bought this house it was nothing but a ruin. I used my magic to fix it up and I keep using it for the wards and the spells that I have on the Café. Sadly that is not enough. After almost 7 years my magic still managed to gather up to the point of where it became unbearable. If you hadn't arrived…" Ven trailed off and Thor frowned. Ven leaned on the top of the cabinet and sighed. Thor stood up and walked over to Ven. He stopped behind him and placed his hands on Ven's shoulders.

"I am sorry. Had I known about you-"

"No." Ven said and turned around to look up at Thor. "It was meant to happen this way." He said and smiled when Thor took his hands in his bigger, callused ones and raised them up to kiss his knuckles. "For whatever reason we were meant to meet now." Thor smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll make it worth the wait." He said and Ven smiled at him. "I promise. I will not fail you." Ven chuckled and shook his head.

"Take a seat. I'm a bit hungry." He said and Thor chuckled. He took a seat and Ven placed a plate of a deliciously smelling stew in front of him. He gave him a spoon and took a seat beside him.

"I hope it's good." Ven said and looked at Thor in slight surprise when the man caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned forward to steal a small kiss.

"You could serve me bread and water and I would enjoy it as if it were the greatest delicacy in the world." Ven blushed and looked at his stew.

"Eat." He muttered and Thor laughed.

"Very well." He said and Ven smiled.

Yes.

It was very well.

Very well indeed.

* * *

**I think that's enough for now.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

**You have no idea how much they inspire me to write more and more.**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990 **


	12. The Most Beautiful Smile

"Uncle Harry!"

"Frank! Alice! It's so good to see you again!" Haruven kneeled and the two ran into his arms, laughing brightly.

"Uncle Harry, you wouldn't _believe_ all the things going on at Hogwarts." Frank said with a big grin.

"Uncle Teddy is _great_!" Alice agreed with a huge grin and Haruven chuckled and looked at Neville and Luna, who held a toddler in her arms.

"Why don't we leave that talk for later, ne? I have something for you upstairs. Why don't you go and find it while I talk to your mama and papa?" The two grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Right away!" They said and ran off. Haruven chuckled and stood up.

"They are so full of energy." He said and walked over to Neville and Luna. A beautiful smile decorated his lips when little Harry looked at him in wonder.

"It is good to see you again, Haruven." Luna spoke in that familiar airy voice of hers and Haruven smiled at her while he caressed the toddler's cheek with the back of his fingers. The little one took a hold of it and looked up at him with his big, blue eyes and Haruven felt warmth and a small, secret desire gripped his heart.

"It is good to see you too, Luna. It's been a few years." Luna smile and Neville chuckled.

"Yes." She said and looked at little Harry when the toddler reached for Haruven with his little arms.

"May I?" Haruven asked and Luna giggled softly.

"Of course." She said and Haruven took the little one in his arms. "Just watch out for your hair. He developed a fascination for it." She said and Haruven chuckled as he held the little one in his arms.

"I suppose that is why you cut your hair?" he said and nodded at Luna. Her hair now reached her chin and danced around her pretty face. She smiled and nodded.

"Come. Frank and Alice will take a while to find their gifts." He said with a mischievous smile and Neville snorted.

"They already have everything they need, Ven." He said as Haruven led them over to a table and they took their seats.

"Allow me to spoil them a little, Neville. I see them rarely as it is." Haruven spoke while little Harry was being amused by trying to reach for Haruven's bangs and making cute little gurgling noises making Haruven chuckle at him. He rocked him in his arms and popped his lips making the baby boy giggle and laugh.

Neville and Luna exchanged small glances while Haruven focused all of his attention on the little boy.

"You'll be a good parent one day." Luna commented and Haruven looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think that will be possible." He said and Luna only smiled a mysterious smile.

"We'll see." She said and Haruven raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have no doubt that Neville already told you who I'm dating, Luna." He said and the witch giggled while Neville snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I have been _informed_ about it." She said and Haruven chuckled. "Neville was kind enough to rant about it for three hours straight last night." She said and Neville spluttered.

"I wasn't _ranting_, as you so kindly put it. I was merely stating my concern about that Thor character."

"For three hours?" Haruven said with a smirk and Neville blushed a bit.

"I, well-"

"Uncle Harry!" Neville was saved from explaining himself by Frank and Alice running back into the Café. Frank was holding the newest Thunderbolt 2023, while Alice was cradling a book with the title 'Strangest Creatures Of Our World And Where to Find Them' to her chest like it was her greatest treasure.

"Are you happy with your gifts?" Haruven asked and the two ginned at him.

"Course we are!" Frank said.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry." Alice smiled at him and Haruven was reminded of Luna. Frank was almost all Neville, with his stronger build, light brown hair and round face, while Alice was almost the same as Luna when she was young, only she had Neville's eyes. Haruven looked at Harry, who obviously got tired of trying to reach Haruven's bangs and instead leaned his head on Haruven's shoulder and settled for a nap.

Haruven smiled a small wistful smile.

Luna and Neville smiled at him lovingly while Frank and Alice exchanged confused glances.

"One day, Ven." Luna said and Haruven looked at her in confusion. "One day." Haruven was about to say something when the door opened and Thor walked in.

"Good morning." He said and stopped in mid step when Haruven stood up and Thor saw that he had a toddler sleeping in his arms.

A shiver ran down his body and his eyes darkened with desire for a second.

"Thor, come." Haruven said. "I would like you to meet my family." Thor smiled and walked over while Luna and Neville stood up and Frank and Alice walked over to stand in front of them, both staring at Thor with awed expressions.

"You know Neville and this lovely creature is Luna Longbottom." Luna smiled when Thor took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, madam." Thor said and Luna smiled, throwing Neville a sly look.

"The pleasure is mine and please call me Luna."

"Very well." Thor said and looked at Frank and Alice.

"These two ruffians are Frank and Alice." Haruven introduced the two children and Thor kneeled so that he was at eye level with them.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said and shook hands with Frank. Alice blushed when Thor greeted her the same way he greeted her mother.

"Are you really Thor?" Frank asked in wonder and Thor chuckled throwing a look at Haruven who was smirking slightly.

"Yes. I am." Thor said and Frank's eyes widened even more.

"Are you really courting Uncle Harry?" Alice asked and Thor looked at Haruven again, feeling pleasure surge through his body when he noticed a small, light blush on Haruven's cheeks.

"Yes." Thor said and stood up. He approached Haruven and pecked his cheek before looking at Harry.

"This is Harry." Haruven said and Thor smiled. He gently caressed the sleeping toddler's cheek and looked at Neville and Luna.

"You have strong, intelligent children. I wish you all the best." He said and while Neville stood taller in pride Luna giggled lightly and looked at Thor with a mysterious, knowing look, reminding Thor strongly of his mother.

"Thank you, Lord Thor." She said and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders while Neville placed his hands on Frank's shoulders and the two children smiled widely.

"Please, call me Thor." He said and looked at Haruven. "Steve said I had nothing to do in the Tower so I decided to come over. I hope I am not intruding." Haruven shook his head and looked at Neville and Luna.

"You aren't. Would you please take Harry so that I can make some drinks for all of us?" Thor's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't think-"

"It's alright." Luna said as they took their seats around the table with Neville pushing a few more armchairs over. Thor shifted his weight uncomfortably and slowly took Harry from Haruven. The toddler woke up for a moment when he was no longer leaning on a shoulder but on a strong, firm chest. He looked up at Thor with drowsy eyes, yawned cutely and then settled back to sleep, obviously deeming Thor good enough.

Haruven chuckled lowly and Thor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He seems to like sleeping on you." He said and his eyes shone with mischief. "One day I'll have to see if it's as comfortable as it seems." Thor chuckled lowly and took a seat.

"One day you'll just have to see." He said and took a seat while Haruven went to make them drinks, Neville and Luna smiled at each other, Frank made puking noises and Alice blushed heavily.

"So, Thor, tell me." Neville said and Thor looked at him. "How did things go yesterday?" He asked and Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Haruven and I had lunch. I left almost immediately because I was called to the Tower."

"Really now." Neville muttered and winced when Luna slapped his forearm.

"Honestly, Neville. Play nice." She said as Haruven came over with their drinks and chuckled before he took a seat.

"I _am_ playing nice. He's lucky he met us first and not Bill or George, Merlin forbid." He said and Thor raised an eyebrow while Haruven paled slightly.

"Oh, Merlin." He whispered. "I completely forgot about them."

"Who are they?" Thor asked.

"They are another two members of my family." Haruven said.

"They are very protective of Uncle Harry." Frank said. "Very, _very_ protective."

"Frank-"

"It's true, Uncle Harry." Alice said. "Uncle Teddy told us how Uncle George chased down a girl that tried to use you while you still lived in England." Haruven blushed while Neville scoffed.

"I'm only glad I wasn't there for that." He said and Luna giggled.

"But you _were_ there to help George chase down that Blain guy." She said and Thor raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruven who just shook his head.

Thor chuckled and looked down at Harry when the toddler murmured something and shifted a bit.

"Uncle Harry?" Frank called and Haruven looked at him

"Yes, Frank?"

"Are you and Mr. Thor really dating?" Haruven blushed a little and looked at Thor.

"Well, yes." He said.

"I'll have to tell Uncle Teddy that." Frank said and Haruven tensed up a bit.

"Maybe you should leave that to me, Frank." Haruven said and Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Teddy?" He asked and Haruven looked at him.

"My godson. He is somewhat _protective_ over me." He said and Neville snorted while Luna giggled.

"Protective. Right." Neville said and Thor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ven is the only parent Teddy ever knew. Problem is that for the great part of Teddy's childhood Ven was always out there chasing bad guys. Most of the time he'd come home injured in some way and Teddy constantly worried about him. I think he was the happiest among us when Ven finally retired. He is also the one that you should worry the most about if you want to be accepted into the family." Luna nodded her head while Haruven blushed slightly.

"True. Molly and Arthur will accept you when they see that Ven is happy. Bill and Charily will probably stop at threatening you, George will most probably try to prank you to see if you're strong enough to keep up with Ven and we've already accepted you." Luna said. Neville was about to say something but Luna just squeezed his hand in warning and his mouth snapped closed. "Teddy will most probably be suspicious about you and it will take a while for you to convince him of your intentions towards Ven." Thor hummed.

"Then I shall prove to him my intentions towards Haruven are honorable." He said. "I found him at last and I do not intend to lose him for whatever reason." He said and Haruven bowed his head a little so that his bangs hid his eyes although there was a small smile on his full lips.

Neville hummed lowly. He wasn't blind. He could see the connection between Thor and Ven was already growing in strength. He wasn't stupid enough to think this was just a coincidence. Sadly, there was no such thing as coincidence in Haruven's life.

Destiny was quite cruel when it came to Haruven.

Neville only hoped that Thor was her way of repaying the raven haired wizard for everything bad that happened in his life.

"You know what, Thor?" He said and the God of Thunder looked at him. "I hate to admit this, but…" He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "You're not half bad, you know?" He said and Thor straightened a bit while Haruven shot a grateful smile at Neville.

Neville smiled at him and squeezed back at Luna's hand when his beautiful wife squeezed it in thanks.

"You aren't half bad at all."

* * *

Night has fallen and Haruven sighed as he stood in the doorway of the Café watching the snow fall.

_'Are you well, my sweet?'_ He smiled slightly and leaned his head against the doorway. He hugged his arms around his waist, trying to keep the cold away.

'I am, Urd. I really am.' He felt a gentle caress against his brow.

_'I'm glad. I was getting worried about you, sweetness. Thor couldn't have chosen a better moment to come back.'_ Haruven chuckled lowly.

'I wouldn't have complained had he arrived earlier.' He said and felt a playful warm wind dance through his ponytail. 'But I am glad he has finally arrived. I don't think I would have been able to hold on for much longer.'

_'I know, my sweet. Why don't you come in now? I don't want you to catch a cold.'_ Haruven chuckled lowly and pushed away from the doorway. He hesitated when he saw a familiar form come around the corner. For a second he frowned only to smile when Thor walked into the light. He offered him a sheepish look.

"I know we have seen each other this morning, but-" Haruven smiled a beautiful smile and Thor felt warmth spread down his body.

"Come in." Haruven said and took a step to the side. "I was just about to make some warm chocolate and sit in front of the fireplace." Thor smiled at him and walked over to stand in front of him. He cupped Haruven's cheek with his right hand while he put his left on Haruven's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Haruven moaned slightly and fisted his hands in Thor's jacket on his chest.

"I would love to join you if you wouldn't mind." Thor spoke against Haruven's lips and the slightly smaller man chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind at all." He said. They entered the Café and the door closed and locked behind them making Thor raise an eyebrow and smirk.

Haruven returned it with a smirk of his own as he made his way over to the bar.

"It is almost midnight. I rarely have guests at this hour." He said and Thor nodded as he took off his jacket to hang it on the hanger.

"I suppose that is good news for me." He said as he walked over to the bar. Haruven was so into making the warm chocolate that he didn't notice Thor stop behind him until the God of Thunder wrapped his strong arms around Haruven's waist and pulled him against his strong body.

"Thor-"

"Hush." Thor whispered and unwrapped one arm from around Haruven's waist to throw his hair over Haruven's shoulder. He placed a kiss on the nape of Haruven's neck and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"I'll mess up the chocolate." He said but closed his eyes in pleasure when Thor hugged him tightly against his strong body and kissed his shoulder through the soft material of his turtleneck.

"I care little for that." Thor said honestly and leaned his head against Haruven's. He sighed a little and closed his eyes, smiling when Haruven rested his hands over his.

"You looked absolutely beautiful this morning, you know?" Thor said and Haruven hummed questioningly. "When you held that child; you looked beautiful." Haruven smiled a little. "Young Frank and Alice love you as well. I could see that. Although I _am_ a little concerned about your family." Thor said with a smirk and Haruven chuckled.

"You don't have to be." Haruven said and pushed away a little to turn in Thor's hold and look up at him. Thor didn't remove his arms from around Haruven's waist and the raven haired man reached up and wrapped his arms around Thor's wide shoulders. "My family only wants to see me happy and I am happy." Thor smiled and bowed down to kiss Haruven lovingly.

"I am glad to hear that." He spoke lowly against Haruven's lips and the wizard shivered slightly. His heart started beating faster and he swallowed with slight difficulties.

"Chocolate." He muttered and Thor chuckled. "I was going to make us some warm chocolate and we were about to sit in front of the fire and-" Thor interrupted him by kissing him. He cupped Haruven's cheek and pulled him as close as he could get. Haruven moaned lowly and Thor smirked against his lips.

"How about you forget about that chocolate and we go to your living room, sit on that comfortable looking couch and just _talk_." Thor asked in a whisper and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"Just talk?" He asked and Thor smiled before he placed a loving kiss on Haruven's forehead.

"Well… I wouldn't mind holding you like this." Haruven tilted his head to the side in slight wonder, although his eyes were filled with warmth. Thor smiled and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"We have all the time in the world." Thor said. "I just wish to enjoy your company for now." Haruven gifted him with the most beautiful smile Thor has ever seen.

"Very well." Haruven whispered, pushed back a little and took Thor's hand in his.

"Come." He said. Thor smiled and allowed Haruven to lead him up into his loft. As the night went on they talked about everything and nothing with Haruven resting in Thor's arms, with his head rested on Thor's shoulder.

Snow was slowly covering the city and night was slowly giving way to a new day. Thor smiled when he looked down at Haruven's peaceful, sleeping face. He gently kissed the crown of his head and settled more comfortably on the couch.

He was happy at last.

He has always been missing a part of himself, always looking for something that was missing. Ever since he first laid eyes on Haruven that part of him seemed to be filled slowly with fragments of Haruven; his calm smiles, his knowing looks, his enchanting smell, his small, almost hesitant touches.

Finally, Thor could say he has found a missing piece of himself and he swore he would never lose it.

No matter what he would have to do.

* * *

**Enough for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	13. Worthy Opponents

**IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER WITH THE LIMEY PART GO HERE:**

** archive of our own / works / 657425 / chapters / 1257875**

**JUST REMOVE THE SPACES!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Haruven sighed and looked at the sky. It was a cold winter day and he was in front of the Café cleaning up the snow. It wasn't a day to go out at all and he doubted anyone would come to the Café today. He smiled a bit and continued shoveling the snow.

Well, no one but Thor that is. The God of Thunder hardly missed a day in visiting Haruven. He would come either in the morning or late in the evening and the two would simply talk or watch a movie, enjoying each other's presence. It has already been a month since Thor came back to Earth and Haruven had to admit that he was slowly getting restless. Things were going too good to last for much longer that way. When he came to think of it, his life was pretty calm for the past 7 years. Either Destiny decided he had enough bad things happening and She decided to finally grant him the peace he always yearned for or something really, really bad is going to happen soon.

Haruven stopped and shook his head. 'You're getting paranoid again.' He told himself. 'Nothing bad is going to happen.' He nodded sharply and finished shoveling the snow. He went back into the Café and took off his cloak and mittens.

_'You've taken a while, Haruven.' _He chuckled and walked over to the bar to make himself some tea.

'A lot of snow has fallen, Urd. It's quite beautiful outside.' He said.

_'And quite cold.'_ Urd said. _'No one will come today for sure._' Haruven hummed lowly and took a sip of his tea.

'Maybe I should pay Thor a visit for a change then.' He thought and Urd giggled in his ear.

_'Why not? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed.'_ Haruven chuckled and nodded his head.

'Well then, I think I might just go. After all, Mr. Stark still doesn't know Thor is courting me and Natasha did say she would like to be there to see his reaction.' Urd laughed and a warm wind ruffled Haruven's clothes and hair.

_'Go then, before the snow starts falling again._' Haruven chuckled and finished his tea.

'No need to be pushy.' He said and a strong gust of wind pushed against his back.

_'Go!_' He laughed and with a shimmer of magic instead of the usual black turtleneck and black pants he wore he was dressed in faded jeans, a white turtleneck with an emerald green pullover that was at least two sizes bigger and hung over his right shoulder. His hair was free of any bounds and danced around his lithe form in straight, velvety strands.

'Call me if anyone decides to come. I'll apparate over immediately.'

_'Just __**go **__already. I know you're dying to see him!' _Haruven chuckled and pulled on his coat. He pulled his hair out of it and Urd hugged him before he opened the door.

_'Have fun.' _She said.

'I will. See you later.' With that said he opened the door and pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. He looked at the sky again. The clouds were getting darker and thicker by the minute. It seemed another storm was coming. He bowed his head lower to try and hide from the cold wind that was slowly picking up speed.

'Nothing bad is going to happen.' He told himself again. 'Nothing bad will happen.'

* * *

"We have a visitor."

Tony and Bruce looked up from their computers when Jarvis announced someone entering the Tower.

"On screen." Tony said and on the screen of his computer appeared the entrance hall shown from several different corners.

"That's Ven!" Bruce said with a grin and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. His hair is longer than I thought." He muttered and watched as Haruven walked over to an elevator.

"Bring him straight here, Jarvis."

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis said and Tony shut down the screens.

"Who's coming?" Steve asked when he got out of the training room.

"Ven decided to pay us a visit." Bruce said and took off his lab coat.

"He did?" Thor, who followed after Steve, asked with a grin and Bruce and Tony exchanged a glance. They _still_ didn't know what had the Thunder God grin like that every time someone mentioned Haruven or the Starborn Café.

"Yes. He's in the elevator." Tony said.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Haruven said as he entered the lab with a smile and Steve whistled lowly while Thor's knees almost gave up on him.

"You look amazing, Ven!" Steve said and shot a small gaze at Thor who was trying to find his tongue. Haruven chuckled and took off his jacket.

"I don't have any guests scheduled to come today so I decided to pay you a visit." He said and accepted a hug from Bruce.

"Glad you decided on that. We've been so busy lately that we didn't have the time to come over to the Cafe." Bruce said and Haruven chuckled.

"I know." He said.

"This is actually a great opportunity for us!" Tony said and everyone looked at him in wonder.

"Opportunity for what?" Clint asked as he entered the lab followed by Natasha and Haruven smiled slightly. He had his doubts about the two agents. He wasn't one to mix in but he knew what he would serve the two of them the next time they visited Starborn Café.

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to study magic at work." Tony said and gave Haruven a small puppy-dog look making Haruven sigh.

"And here I was hoping for a visit including tea and biscuits." He said and Tony gave him a pleading look while the others laughed. "Sure, why not." He said and Tony grinned.

"Great!" Haruven chuckled and shook his head. Tony reminded him so much of Hermione it was almost painful. He shook his head before anyone (mainly Thor) noticed his pain and smiled at Tony.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I was thinking that the best way for me to study some magic is in combat." Haruven raised an eyebrow at him.

"You _did_ read my file, didn't you?" he asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did. That's why I said that." Haruven shrugged elegantly and nodded.

"Fine. Who will be my opponent?" he asked and looked around.

"I shall fight you." Thor said and stepped forward. Haruven raised an eyebrow at him and shifted his weight.

"Are you sure about that? I hadn't fought in a while. I might get _carried away._" He said and while Steve, Natasha and Clint exchanged knowing smirks, Tony and Bruce exchanged confused looks.

"I'm counting on that. I hadn't had a chance to measure my strength against a worthy opponent in a while." Thor said and Haruven smirked slightly.

"Then I hope I shall prove to be a worthy opponent to you." He spoke lowly making Bruce's and Tony's confusion even bigger.

"I am certain you will." Thor spoke lowly and everyone was surprised when Haruven smirked in a way that made him look slightly dark and dangerous. His clothes shifted into the black uniform he wore in the picture they saw in his file.

"Well then." He spoke lowly as his hair finished braiding itself. "When do we start?"

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Bruce muttered. They stood by the wall in the training room behind a shield Haruven conjured. He said it was _just in case._

"What could go wrong, Green." Tony said carelessly. "This is a safe, controlled environment." He said and the others raised their eyebrows at him

"Yes. The most powerful wizard in the world and the God of Thunder are about to see who's stronger." Clint muttered. "I can't see what could _possibly_ go wrong." Tony smirked at him and they looked at Haruven and Thor who were standing in the middle of the training room. Thor had his usual armor on (minus the cape) and he spun Mjolnir in his hand expertly.

"Should I go easy on you?" Thor asked and Haruven smirked and him. An intricately designed wand appeared in his hand and his raised his hand almost lazily.

"Only if you want me to go easy on you." He spoke. Thor smirked.

"Ready when you are!" Tony called over to them and the two smirked at each other.

"May the best _Wizard _win." Haruven spoke in what was almost a hiss and it started. The Avengers could only stare and gape. There were moments when they didn't even know what happened. Haruven was almost _dancing. _He moved with an elegance and grace they have _never _seen in battle, not even in Natasha. Thor's attacks seemed to simply bounce off of Haruven. Even if Thor managed to get close enough to land a hit, Haruven would merely turn into something that resembled black sand and disappear, only to appear slightly behind Thor and smirk at him.

"If you want to hit me you have to catch me first." Haruven spoke and the Avengers behind the shield raised an eyebrow in wonder. They have never seen this Haruven and they were prone to believing that this was the man that Haruven was before Starborn Café; before whatever happened that made him resign and become the man that he is today.

His eyes were darker and his expression was cold most of the time. He was precise and calculating. Every time he'd flick or snap his wand Thor would either be forced to jump to the side or raise Mjolnir to protect himself and even then he was pushed back a few feet.

"You are powerful, Ven." Thor said when he got a moment to breathe. "I salute you." Haruven chuckled lowly and the wand disappeared. His stance changed then and everyone found themselves holding their breath.

"Come, _my lord._ It's time I showed you just how powerful I _really _am." Haruven spoke lowly and Thor grinned.

"My pleasure." He spun Mjolnir in his hand and hit the ground with it.

"Now it's becoming interesting." Tony muttered and the others looked at him incredulously. They looked back at the two men locked in a fight when lightning rained down on Haruven and the Wizard smirked. He crossed his arms above his head and an emerald shield appeared above him.

"Caught you!" Thor said and swung Mjolnir towards Haruven's ribs only to raise an eyebrow when Ven moved quickly. He shielded his side with his shoulder and other hand and a shield appeared between Mjolnir and him. Mjolnir met the shield and Haruven skidded to the side.

"Let's make this a bit more physical." He muttered lowly and Thor's eyes widened when the shield disappeared and Haruven grabbed the Hammer. He used it as leverage and delivered a hit to Thor's head with his legs. He crouched a bit away from Thor who rubbed his cheek with his hand, grinning widely.

"I agree." Mjolnir met the ground and the floor cracked. Haruven chuckled lowly and the rest of the Avengers gapped again when Haruven fisted his hands and lightning seemed to crack around his fists.

"Let's finish this." Haruven said and charged at Thor head on.

"Damn." Clint muttered. "I'd hate to face him in a real fight."

"I agree. In a way I see what has Fury so pissed." Natasha said.

"He's a power to be reckoned with." Steve said and Bruce nodded.

"I'd say all of us together wouldn't be able to bring him down." He said and winced when Thor tried a round kick with his leg only for Haruven to grab it and jump over it.

"Be it magic or hand to hand combat, he perfected the art of battle." Tony muttered. "Makes you wonder exactly _what _kind of opponents he's used to fighting." He said.

"He's fast, agile and obviously used to using his lithe build to deal a deadly attack." Natasha analyzed. "I'd even go so far and call him a one man army." She muttered and Clint nodded.

Haruven almost felt like laughing. It's been so long since he could just let go and fight. If he were to be perfectly honest he missed this. He missed the trill of sparring with someone he didn't have to worry about hurting. Thor was his perfect partner in everything it seemed.

He ducked when Thor swung his fist at his head.

Thor cursed when Haruven smirked at him from below his arm. He realized too late that his stronger build didn't allow him to move quickly enough. All of a sudden he found himself on his back with Haruven smirking at him from above. Thor looked at Haruven's right hand and raised an eyebrow when he realized Haruven's nails were longer and sharper and that the raven haired man just beat him, stopping before he landed the deadly hit. Thor wasn't sure he would survive Haruven stabbing him with those sharp looking nails, especially since they were aimed for his heart.

"Do you surrender?" Haruven asked lowly and Thor smirked.

"This time." Thor muttered.

"That's quite homoerotic." Tony muttered only to gape when Haruven laughed and bowed down to kiss Thor soundly on his lips.

"What the fu…" Bruce muttered and Tony's mouth snapped shut.

"Am I seeing things?" He rasped out when Thor placed his hands on Haruven's hips and squeezed.

"Only if I'm seeing things as well." Bruce spoke in a raspy tone while Steve, Natasha and Clint laughed at the two.

"You knew about this?!" Tony asked.

"For a month." Steve said between chuckles.

"They look good together, don't they?" Natasha asked and everyone looked at the two men. Haruven stood up and offered his hand to Thor with a smirk on his beautiful face. Thor chuckled and accepted Haruven's hand. Once he was standing he pulled Haruven into a possessive, dominating kiss and Haruven moaned in pleasure.

"I guess that answers the question of who tops." Tony muttered, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"I need a shower." They looked at Haruven and realized the shield was gone and that the two walked over to them. "I hadn't had a fight like this in ages. I must say that I feel good."

"You're welcome." Thor said with a smirk and Haruven slapped his chest with a teasing, coy smirk.

"I have to admit that I'm quite surprised." Steve said. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to join the team?" he asked with a sheepish grin and Haruven laughed.

"I'm sure." He said and sighed. "I could go for that tea right now." He said and looked around. He winced when he saw the damage his and Thor's fight did to the training room.

"Seems Tony and I will have a lot of work to do." Bruce muttered and Haruven shot him an apologizing look.

"I'll fix it right away." He said.

"You don't have to-" Bruce started but gapped together with everyone else when a wave of magic pulsated from Haruven and a ripple spread through the training room. Once it was gone the training room was back to the way it was before Haruven and Thor fought.

"Move in with us." Tony spoke in wonder and Haruven laughed at that.

"This was very satisfying." Thor said and flexed his shoulders. Haruven looked at him and shivered slightly. Thor saw his eyes darken and smirked at him. Haruven snorted slightly and almost, _almost_ rolled his eyes when Thor stood taller and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree. I just might come again." Haruven said.

"You're welcome to come anytime." Bruce said and Haruven smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bruce. Honestly, if I knew I would feel so much better after a good spar I would have found someone for sparring a long time ago. It felt good to let go of that control I constantly have on my magic although I was focusing more of it on the shield than on the actual fight." Everyone, even Thor gapped at that.

"What?" Haruven asked with a cute expression of confusion.

"You mean to tell me that you would be even _more_ powerful if you weren't focusing on the shield around us?" Steve asked weakly and Haruven tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I wasn't using half of what I have in my arsenal, Steve." He admitted. "I'm a Master of Dark Arts and I'm not allowed to use those in friendly sparring. I didn't want to actually _hurt_ Thor. Thor wasn't using his full power either." Haruven said and glared slightly at Thor who rubbed the back of his head with a small sheepish smile.

"I am at fault." He admitted and Haruven shook his head with a fond smile.

"Let's go. I could _really _ go for that cup of tea."

"I'll prepare one while you and Thor take a shower." Bruce said and Haruven shot him a thankful smile.

"Come. You can take a shower in my rooms." Thor said and Haruven nodded gratefully.

"Only a shower, kiddies! Don't make me knock on your door!" Tony, who finally got a grip over himself called and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Really, Stark." Clint said.

"I think they're old enough to take care of themselves." Natasha muttered while Steve and Bruce only shook their heads.

"What?" Tony asked innocently. "You never heard of matrimonial purity?" And everyone rolled their eyes.

"I don't think they've been _pure_ in ages, Tony." Bruce said and they made their way out of the training room.

"You never know. Maybe they have been saving themselves for someone special."

"Tony?" Steve said.

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"Aye, aye cap'n."

* * *

"You took long enough." Tony said when Thor and Haruven walked into the living room with Thor's arm wrapped possessively around Haruven's waist. The two smirked at him while the others rolled their eyes.

"Tony." Bruce muttered.

"What?" Tony asked. Thor and Haruven chuckled lowly and Thor kissed Haruven's temple lovingly. Haruven looked around and frowned when he looked out the window. The storm outside was raging on and Haruven felt that bad feeling return in full swing.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked when Haruven walked over to the window. Thor walked after him and placed his hands on Haruven's shoulders.

"What is it, Ven?" He asked. Haruven crossed his arms over his chest and placed his hands over Thor's. Thor entwined their fingers together and Haruven leaned back against him.

"I do not know." Haruven spoke lowly. "I have had a bad feeling ever since this morning." He said and the others exchanged worried glances. Thor frowned and looked outside the window.

"This storm looks familiar." Haruven whispered. "Too familiar." Thor nodded and the others stood up. In that moment a long beam of light hit the ground in the distance and everyone's eyes widened.

"Merlin, no…" Haruven whispered.

Someone has arrived.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Who do you think came to Earth?**

**Is it a friend or foe?**

**Was Haruven's feeling wrong?**

**You'll see in the next chapter!**

**Coming next:**

**Trouble Always Comes In Threes - Part One**


	14. Trouble Always Comes In Threes

**Trouble Always Comes In Threes**

**Part One: First Sign Of Trouble**

* * *

*Do you see anything?* Tasha asked over the com-link.

*Nothing.* Tony said. Tasha and Clint looked up when Thor and Tony flew over them. They were on their way to investigate the place of impact and Tony and Thor went ahead to take a look from the air.

*Do you have any idea who may have arrived?*

*No. I have tried to contact Asgard, but something is wrong with the communication lines.* Thor said and they stopped when they reached the impact site.

Thor and Tony landed while Steve, Tasha, Clint and Bruce got out of their car. Thor walked into the middle of the circle on the ground and looked around while Bruce took out his gear.

"I'm getting messed up readings." Tony said while Bruce walked around the circle and the others were looking around.

"Can you see how many passed through?" Clint asked.

"Nothing." Tony said. "I get absolutely nothing."

"Bruce?" Steve asked and Bruce looked at him before he shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Damn it." Clint muttered.

"We should go back." Natasha said. "We can do nothing here. Until we can contact Asgard, I think our best course of action would be to go back to the Tower and get ready for the worst." She said and the others nodded.

"I'll try to contact Asgard again." Thor said. "I shall see you at the Tower." With that said he flew away.

"See you at home!" Tony said and was off.

"I hope it's not an enemy." Steve said as they entered the car with Natasha at the driver's seat.

"We should have known something would happen." Bruce muttered. "Everything was too calm for far too long."

"I hope you're wrong." Clint muttered. "I sure hope you're wrong."

* * *

Haruven hissed when a glass exploded in his hand.

"Damn it." He hissed and looked at his palm. He took out the few pieces that embedded themselves in his skin and put his hand under the water to wash away the blood. He was restless.

He simply couldn't relax. His magic was circulating quickly in his veins and he was worried; he was very worried. He looked up at the mirror on the ceiling and frowned.

Ever since he returned to the Café Urd was no where to be found.

He tried calling out to her but all he got was silence; heavy, ominous silence.

"What is going on?" He muttered and looked back at his hand. He covered it with his other hand and with a wave of magic the wounds were healed.

He dried his hands with a hand towel and cleaned up the sink. With a sigh he made his way towards his loft. Just as he was about to go up he felt a wave of warmth pass over his back.

'At least I won't think too much.' He thought and returned to the Café. The man that entered was familiar to him and Haruven found himself slightly surprised when he realized who exactly it was that entered.

"Master Wayne. Welcome." He said and the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I _had_ heard you're quite precognitive, but I to be perfectly honest I hadn't believed it." Bruce said and Haruven gifted him with a small, mysterious smile.

"I am not precognitive, Master Wayne." He said. "I am merely well informed." Bruce chuckled and walked over to Haruven. He offered him his hand and Haruven accepted it.

"Bruce Wayne." The man said and Haruven chuckled. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Alfred only had praises for you."

"Haruven Sigurdsson. I hope I will live up to your expectations." Bruce chuckled and Haruven showed him over to the bar.

"I'm sure you will." Bruce said as he took a seat and Haruven started preparing him a drink.

"Tell me, how is Alfred?" Haruven asked and Bruce chuckled.

"He is at home making sure my business goes as planned. After the last time he came back from paying a visit to you I decided to come and see you for myself." He said and Haruven smirked slightly as he placed a cup in front of Bruce.

The man raised an eyebrow at the wine glass filled to the middle with a burgundy liquid. The air was filled with the scent of _nature_. He took the glass in his hand and spun the liquid around. It's texture was light and flowing and it was glistening in the weak light of the Café.

"Interesting." He muttered. He looked at Haruven shortly before he took a sip. His eyes widened as the slightly chilled drink flowed down his throat, leaving behind the taste of various herbs and pine syrup.

"This is delicious." He said and looked at Haruven with slightly wide eyes. "I had only ever tasted your warm drinks. I hadn't expected this." Haruven chuckled.

"That is because Alfred told me you worked a lot and I thought you would need something that would calm you and refresh your mind. Now it is time for you to relax a bit." Haruven said and Bruce nodded his head.

"May I ask what you made this with?" Haruven chuckled and nodded his head.

"It is a combination of several herbal liquors attenuated with cold mint tea with just a bit of cognac." Bruce looked at the cup with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't taste the alcohol at all." He said in slight wonder and Haruven smiled slightly.

"That is because I buy older bottles. I know that many don't drink alcohol because of the bitter taste it leaves behind. The alcohol evaporates after some time in any drink, leaving behind only the taste of the herbs or fruit the drink is made of." Bruce nodded.

"Which cognac do you use?"

"La Fontaine de La Pouyade Cognac, year 1923." Bruce almost chocked on the sip he took.

"Excuse me, but are you insane?" He said and Haruven laughed merrily. After a few moments Bruce relaxed in his seat and chuckled himself.

"I'm afraid I am not insane, Master Wayne. I only want to serve the best to my guests." Bruce smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Alfred _did_ tell me you're a special man." Bruce said and Haruven blushed slightly.

"I am not that special." He said and Bruce snorted.

"So a RED classified man is nothing special?" He spoke and looked at Haruven from under his eyebrows. For a second Haruven tensed up before he chuckled lowly, leaned back on the bar cabinet behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could have guessed." He said and Bruce chuckled.

"I have to admit." Bruce said and crossed his arms on the bar. "When I read your files I was quite worried. The more Alfred spoke about you, the more interested I grew. I just couldn't make the connection between the best Special Agent the world has ever seen and the calm, collected, welcoming, kind bartender Alfred was telling me about." Haruven tilted his head to the side slightly and Bruce almost shivered when he looked in Haruven's soulful eyes.

"What do you think now?" Haruven asked and Bruce hummed.

"I think…" Bruce's voice faded and he tilted his head to the side slightly. He bit into his bottom lip before he smiled slightly. "I think that you're a man who has seen his fare share of pain and suffering. I think you've sacrificed a good deal of your life for others and that, even though it may not seem like it, you're _still_ sacrificing a lot on a daily basis." He looked around. "This Café; I think that, even though you're happy here and even though you obviously love your job, you're still repaying for something." Haruven chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Am I wrong?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him before he shook his head slightly.

"No. You're right. This _job-_" Haruven said and looked around. "In a way it _is_ my way of redemption. I have taken many lives and even though I have saved many in that way, I can't help but feel guilty. This way I offer sanctuary to those who need it, peace, council and comfort to those who come seeking it and a quiet place for those who need some time with their thoughts." Bruce nodded.

"You are a one of a kind man, Haruven." Bruce said and Haruven bowed his head at him shortly.

"Thank you, Master Wayne."

"Bruce. Just Bruce." Haruven smiled and nodded his head. Bruce drank the last of his drink and offered the glass to Haruven who chuckled when Bruce gave him a milder version of a puppy-dog-look. "May I ask for another?"

"Of course." Haruven said and accepted the glass.

Bruce smiled and looked around.

He finally understood what had Alfred coming back here again and again.

He hadn't felt so much at peace for a long, long time.

"Here you go." He smiled at Haruven and accepted his drink.

"Thank you." He said and even though those were just two simple words, Haruven had a feeling much, _much_ more was said.

* * *

Thor cursed and threw his Mirror on his bed. No matter how much he tried he simply couldn't contact anyone at Asgard. Not only that, but his heart was restless. He couldn't stop worrying about Haruven. He couldn't ignore that ominous feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach when Haruven went back to the Café before he and the rest of the Avengers left to check out the site of impact.

"Thor?" He turned around and looked at Bruce. The gamma-scientist was standing in his doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Anything?" he asked and Thor shook his head.

"Nothing. It is as if a barrier was put around Asgard and no communication is possible. But why?" He growled and took a seat. He rested his elbows on his knees and his lips on his entwined fingers. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and walked into Thor's room. He leaned against the wall across from Thor.

"I have a bad feeling." He said and Thor looked at him from under his bangs.

"I do as well." He said and Bruce frowned.

"About Haruven?" Thor nodded.

"I do not like the fact that we do not know who arrived on Earth. I cannot contact Asgard and I have had a feeling of dread ever since we parted ways with Haruven." Bruce nodded his head and sighed.

"Hulk is restless as well. He doesn't know what's coming, but he is sure something is coming." Thor's frown deepened and he looked towards the door at the sound of footsteps.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked Steve, who just entered Thor's room.

"Tony got some strange atmospheric readings." Steve said. "He and Tasha are trying to determine what it is, but they have nothing yet." Thor and Bruce nodded at that.

"So the best thing to do right now is to stay here and wait." Bruce said and Steve sighed.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do." He said. "Should we call Haruven over?" Thor frowned and was quiet for a moment.

"No. I believe that he is safer at the Café. As much as I have seen he has powerful spells on that Café." Thor said although he didn't sound all that sure of himself.

"Thor?" Bruce said and Thor looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I do not know." He growled lowly. "I worry about him. I wish to have him close in case anything happens, but I want him safe in case of danger, which would mean that he has to stay safe in the Café."

"Thor, Ven isn't exactly helpless." Steve said. "We have all seen just a fragment of his power."

"I know." Thor said. "But even the most powerful people can be caught off guard." Steve and Bruce exchanged a look.

"We just have to trust in his abilities." Bruce said although his eyes were filled with worry as well.

"Yes." Thor muttered and looked out the window at the dark clouds. "We just have to hope."

* * *

Haruven laughed and shook his head.

"Alfred is a wonderful man." Bruce nodded as he chuckled lowly.

"I don't know if I've ever told him, but I love him as if I would love my own father. He raised me. He was the only person that was with me through thick and thin. I don't know what I would do without him." Haruven smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"I can tell that you love him and I have seen his own love for you. He constantly worries for your wellbeing." Bruce nodded and sighed.

"I should go." He said and looked at the grandfather clock on the bar. "I have a lunch date with a few clients." Haruven smiled and nodded. The stood up and Bruce pulled on his coat.

"Thank you for the drinks, Ven." Haruven shook his head.

"Thank you for your company and please greet Alfred for me when you see him." Bruce offered his hand to Haruven who accepted it with a smile.

"I will. Stay safe." Bruce said and turned to leave. In that moment a cold shiver ran down Haruven's back.

"Bruce, wait." He said. The door opened and a man Haruven's height walked in. He was slim, almost sickly and he reminded Haruven of Severus Snape a bit too much for comfort. His black hair was gelled back, he had a sly smirk on his lips and his black eyes were shining with maliciousness.

"Good day." He said and Haruven shivered. The low hissing undertone of his voice made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Bruce frowned and looked at Haruven.

"Good day." Haruven said and Bruce took a small step to the side. The man looked around and snorted when he looked at the ceiling.

"I have wanted to meet you for a long time, Haruven Sigurdsson." He said and his lips stretched into a mocking grin. "I wanted to meet the one my brother was destined for."

"Loki." Haruven rasped out and Bruce's eyes widened.

"What?" He growled and unconsciously crouched a bit. Loki snickered and took a step forward.

"I suggest we handle this calmly and without incidents, ne?" Loki said and in front of their eyes changed into his suit of armor. A golden staff appeared in his hand with a glowing blue gem the size of a man's fist at the top. "I would like to save my strength for my brother." The gem glowed and impulsively Bruce moved to stand in front of Haruven.

"Bruce, no!" Haruven shouted and ran forward.

And then everything faded into light.

* * *

Thor felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he stood up.

"Thor?" Tony called when Thor walked over to the window and looked at the quickly darkening sky.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked.

"I felt as though a cold hand gripped my heart." Thor spoke and fisted his hand on his chest, his black t-shirt scrunching up in his fist. The rest of the Avengers exchanged worried frowns. He swallowed over the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and a shiver ran down his spine.

"I must call Haruven." He said and turned around quickly.

"I have his number." Bruce said and stood up.

"Wait." Clint said and stood up as well, followed by the others. Thor frowned and turned around. In the distance the cloud started to twist into a tornado-like mass.

"Ah hell no." Tony cursed and in that moment the skies opened. "Not again."

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it!**

**More comes next Wednesday!**

**Love you all!**


	15. Trouble Always Comes In Threes Part Two

**Part Two: Second Sign Of Trouble**

* * *

"Anything?" Bruce asked over the com-link. Thor and Tony departed for the sight of impact while he Steve, Tasha and Clint stayed in the Avengers Tower.

*We're closing in on the sight of impact.* Tony said.

*Stark! I see someone!* Thor's voice came over the com-link.

"Be careful, Thor." Tasha said and Bruce looked at her. "It might be an enemy." Steve and Clint exchanged a glance.

*We're landing.* Tony informed them and for a few minutes there was silence.

*Sif?* Thor's bewildered voice came over the link. *Sif!* There was a clear note of fear in his voice.

*Bruce, prepare the medic room. We have a man, well, woman down.* Tony said.

"On it." Bruce said. They could hear Thor trying to wake up whoever they found.

*Thor, let's move it. She needs medical assistance.* Steve, Clint and Tasha heard Tony say.

*We must hurry. She is gravely injured.* Thor said and his voice was wavering.

*Let me take her.* Tony said. *We're moving back for the Tower; ETA 15 minutes.* Tony said.

"We'll be ready for you, Stark." Steve said.

*Stark out.* Tony said and the link broke.

"Let's move it. Bruce might need help." Tasha said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Clint said as they moved for the medical room.

"You're not the only one, Clint." Steve said. "You're not the only one."

* * *

Thor and Tony landed and Thor immediately took Sif out of Tony's arms while Tony took of his armor. Thor rushed to the elevator, carefully cradling Sif to his chest. The woman warrior was pale and had several still bleeding wounds. Her armor was severely damaged and she was breathing difficultly.

"Thor!" He looked up when Steve called for him and found the Soldier running towards him. "Medical room is ready for you. Bruce and Tasha are waiting." Thor nodded as they rushed towards the medical room.

"Is she-"

"She is of Asgard." Thor said. "We have fought many battles together. I am proud to call her a friend and comrade." They entered the medic room as Thor finished his sentence.

"Put her on the table." Bruce said and Thor did as he was told. He gently placed Sif on the operating table and Tasha moved over while Bruce prepared everything they'd need.

"Wait in the living room." Tasha said. "We'll inform you of everything once we're done." She said and Thor nodded. He looked at Sif again. His heart and mind were weary with worry.

Not only was he unable to communicate with Asgard and he was worrying about Haruven, now he had an old friend bloody on the table in the medical room. He looked to his left when Steve placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Thor. I'm sure you would do well with a drink. Bruce and Tasha will take good care of Lady Sif." Steve said and Thor gifted him with a small smile.

"Very well." He said and left the room with one last look thrown at Sif's pale face. They entered the elevator and it brought them to the great living room of the Tower. While Steve went to pour Thor a drink, the Asgardian took a seat in an armchair and took a deep breath.

He smiled gratefully at Steve when the Soldier offered him a glass of Scotch.

"I am grateful to you, my friend." Thor said and Steve shook his head.

"Think nothing of it." Steve said and took a seat in the armchair opposite of Thor's with a glass of water in his hand.

"I had a feeling something bad was happening." Thor said and took a sip. "I fear what is going on in Asgard. Sif is a great warrior on par with the Valkyries. I cannot imagine what she faced to end up in such a condition."

"Were you able to step in contact with Asgard?" Steve asked and Thor sighed and shook his head.

"No." He spoke lowly. "I am very worried." He admitted and Steve nodded with a frown.

"Have you called Haruven?" Thor nodded.

"He didn't answer the phone." He said and Steve's frown deepened.

"Maybe he is just busy." He said, trying to ease some of Thor's worries.

"No. The day is a bad one. He usually doesn't have much work on cloudy, rainy days." Steve frowned at that.

"Maybe you should go and visit him?" Steve said and Thor nodded. He had a very, _very _bad feeling in his gut. His instincts were never wrong and now they were telling him that something very bad was going to happen and that he should search for his Destined as soon as possible.

"Can I count on you to inform me the moment Sif awakens?" He asked Steve and the Soldier nodded with a small smile.

"Of course." He said and Thor drank his drink quickly.

"I shall hurry back." Thor said and stood up. His armor shifted into a pair of jeans and a tight, white turtleneck and he grabbed his coat off of the hanger beside the elevator. He entered it and nodded at Steve before the door of the elevator closed to take him down to the entrance hall.

His heart was beating quickly in his chest. His palms were sweaty and he could hear his blood singing in his ears.

'I am coming Haruven. I only hope you are well.'

* * *

With a pained groan a pair of emerald eyes opened. His head hurt something awful, his mouth was dry, his shoulders were tense and his wrists hurt. He looked around slowly and realized he was chained to a wall, with his hands chained above his head. The floor he was sitting on was cold and he could hear water dripping a few feet away from him. He was in a sort of a dungeon and his eyes widened when he saw Bruce Wayne chained to the wall in the same fashion as he was.

"Bruce?" He called and tried to move his wrists around a bit. "Bruce!" He snapped sharply and the man flinched. His eyes opened and he groaned. In a second he was completely awake and looking around, taking in their situation.

"Ven?" He inquired when their eyes met. "What is going on?" He asked and Haruven shook his head.

"I have no idea." He said. "I _do _know that we need to get out of here." He said. He reached inside himself, searching for his magic only to choke on a breath when an electrical shock surged through his body. He barely stopped himself from screaming.

"Ven? Ven! Haruven!" Bruce shouted trying to tear out of his bindings. Haruven twitched in his binds when the shocking stopped. He was taking deep breaths, his body still twitching from the aftershock.

"Haruven, what's wrong?!" Bruce snapped and Haruven made an effort to look at him, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't-I can't access my magic." He said and Bruce frowned, looking him over. His frown deepened when he saw a strange necklace around Haruven's neck, with a gleaming black gem as a pendant.

"You didn't have that necklace when we were in the Café." Haruven, who finally managed to catch his breath looked down and indeed; hanging just over his heart was a black gem and if he concentrated slightly, he could feel its power like a wall around his magic.

"Damn it." He cursed and tilted his head back to look at the shackles around his wrists.

"Who was that guy?" Bruce asked as the both of them tried to get their hands out of the shackles.

"That was Loki." Haruven said and winced when the cold metal of the shackles dug into his skin and a small drop of blood trailed down his forearm. "Norse God of Mischief, Magic and Schemes. You might know him as Loki Silvertongue." Bruce nodded and gave up.

"The shackles are too tight." Haruven nodded and stopped his efforts. He was about to say something when the door of the dungeon opened and Loki walked in with a sly smirk on his face.

"Good to see you're awake." He said and Haruven frowned at him, trying to calm his quickly beating heart.

"Loki. What is the meaning of this? I though you were a prisoner at Asgard." Loki chuckled and spun his staff expertly in his hand.

"I escaped." He said.

"No one escapes from the dungeons of Asgard." Haruven spoke lowly and Loki grinned.

"I am Loki Silvertongue. I am a master of magic. Nothing is impossible to me." He said and walked over to Haruven. He kneeled in front of him and gently cupped his cheek.

"I had heard stories about you, Haruven Sigurdsson; or should I call you Harry James Potter." Haruven's frown deepened as cold shivers ran down his spine. Loki dragged his thumb over Haruven's bottom lip and his eyes glimmered slightly. Haruven's heart stopped for a second when he saw a strange, blue gleam over Loki's eyes; like a thin film visible only under certain light.

"I heard stories of your beauty and power. I must admit that they do not do you justice." He said and Haruven swallowed difficultly.

"Why are you doing this Loki?" He rasped out and tried to become one with the wall when Loki trailed his fingers down Haruven's chin and neck. With a shimmer of magic the first two buttons of Haruven's shirt slid out of their holes and Loki trailed his fingers further down. Haruven felt bile rise in his throat and he flinched when Loki's eyes met his.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked lowly. "To get what I rightfully deserve." He hissed lowly and Haruven let go of a shivering breath when Loki pulled his hand back and stood up, making Haruven tilt his head back to be able to look at him.

"Thor always received everything he wanted on a gold platter. _I_ was the one who should have inherited the throne of Asgard! I was always, _always_ the better son! I'm more powerful, stronger, smarter, I'm _better_ than him in every _possible way_!" He snapped and Haruven glared at him. His eyes darkened.

"You are no where _near_ Thor." He growled lowly.

"Haruven!" Bruce snapped when Loki swung his staff and hit Haruven over his face. Haruven didn't even grunt. He turned his head back and looked at Loki with harsh, darkened eyes. There was a deep cut on his cheek, going from his ear to just a little away from his lips and there were a flew splotches of blood on his lips as well from where he bit the inside of his mouth because of the impact.

"You're right." Loki said. He was breathing deeply and that same smirk was on his face. "I'm _miles_ better than my brother." He said and Haruven snorted. Despite his pulsating, aching cheek he smirked at Loki.

"Thor will find me." He said lowly. "I'm quite sure he won't be all that happy with you." Loki chuckled and Haruven's smirk turned into a frown.

"Brother dearest will be too busy fighting for his life to go looking for you." Loki said. "As we speak, my Chitauri army is conquering Asgard." He said and Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes widened slightly and all color disappeared from his face. "Once they finish their work there they will move onto Earth. All of you pathetic, _disgusting_ humans will meet your end."

"What makes you so sure you will succeed." Bruce drawled and Loki turned to look at him.

"What makes you think I won't?" Loki said with an easy smile and Bruce frowned. "Last time they weren't ready for the Avengers. This time? This time they will crush them. They will crush them like the miserable worms they are." He said and looked back at Haruven.

"And you, my dear?" He said and his eyes flashed. "Once I'm done with everything I will make my brother _watch_ as I kill you." He kneeled and slowly moved closer to Haruven until he was just a breath away from his face. "I will make him _watch_ as I have my way with you. I will make him _watch_ as the light fades in your eyes. He will see you break and he will see you draw your last breath." Haruven tried to stay calm, but his magic was raging inside him, trying to break free of the bonds that were holding it in and his body was shivering almost uncontrollably.

"I will take _everything_ from him." Loki growled lowly. "Just like he took everything from me."

"You're insane." Bruce growled lowly and Loki looked at him with a dark smirk.

"Insane you say?" He spoke lowly. "No, my friend." Loki said. "I just lost everything." He said and stood up. Haruven finally managed to take a deeper breath.

"You two just sit tight here. I have a lot of work to do." With that said and with a single dark smirk thrown at Haruven he left the dungeon.

"Haruven?" Bruce inquired when Haruven immediately moved. He crouched slowly and moved up a bit. He winced as he managed to push his fingers into his hair. "Haruven, what are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here." He rasped out a let go of a relieved sigh when he found what he was looking for. Bruce raised an eyebrow when he saw a single hair pin in Haruven's hand.

"You're full of surprises." He said and Haruven let go of a breathy chuckle as he fumbled with the shackles around his wrists.

"You know nothing yet." He muttered as one shackle opened and he moved on to the next. Once he was free he moved over to Bruce. Bruce thanked him and rubbed his wrists once he was free.

"Let's go, before he comes back." Haruven said and Bruce nodded. They moved over to the door and to their surprise found it unlocked.

"Overconfident much?" Bruce muttered as they entered the hallway and stopped. Haruven chuckled and winced as he dragged the back of his hand over his cheek and lips.

"That goes in our favor." He said and Bruce nodded.

"Which way?" He asked and Haruven stood still for a moment.

"This way." He said and nodded to the right. "There is a slight breeze and it's coming from that direction." Bruce nodded and they hurried down the hall, listening carefully for any sounds coming from anywhere around them.

"Heaven knows where we are." Haruven muttered as they climbed up a set of stairs.

"Ven." Bruce called for him and nodded towards a window. They ran over and looked out frowning when they realized they were at a sea side. The walls were made out of stone which made them conclude they were in a fort of sorts.

"Let's go. Before he realizes we're gone." Haruven said and grabbed Bruce's hand. Bruce allowed him to lead him honestly surprised with his ability to find a way out relying on a breeze Bruce could barely feel. 'Must be his experience.' He thought, although he couldn't even imagine the sort of missions Haruven had to have undertaken to be able to gather so much knowledge about moving through unfamiliar surroundings this way. 'Must be why he stayed alive for so long.' In that moment they rounded a corner and Haruven pulled him into a sharp stop when they were faced with a huge wolf.

"Fuck." Bruce growled lowly and Haruven nodded his head.

"Don't move." He whispered. The wolf growled lowly with his hackles high and sharp teeth glimmering from his open muzzle.

"Ven-" In that moment the wolf barked and moved for a deadly attack. "Ven!" Bruce shouted in terror when Haruven let go of his hand and rushed towards the wolf. Bruce could only gape in shock and wonder as he watched Haruven run beside the wolf, making the huge black animal slide to a stop. Bruce's jaw hung open when Haruven grabbed a curtain that hung on the wall, ripping it in half. The wolf charged at him again and, moving in a way Bruce has never seen anyone move, Haruven somehow climbed onto the wolf's back with the big piece of the curtain around its neck. Haruven growled and pulled, keeping himself on the wolf's back with his strong, quidditch formed thighs.

"Haruven!" Bruce shouted, with his heart beating quickly in his ears when the wolf started trashing around, trying to get free of the raven haired man. Haruven cried out in pain when the wolf reared back and slammed against the wall.

It was done in the next few minutes. The wolf sagged to the floor, dead, and Bruce ran over to help Haruven get it off of himself.

"You are crazy." Bruce said and Haruven gave him a small smirk.

"That's craziness just saved our lives." He rasped out and Bruce chuckled.

"We're not safe yet. Let's get out of here." Haruven nodded and started to lead out again. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the grand door that marked the entrance. They ran over and pushed the door open.

"Finally!" Bruce said and they ran out. Bruce was half way down the stairs when a pain filled, terrifying scream made him freeze in his step. He turned on his heel and saw Haruven on the threshold. He was on his knees with his arms wrapped around himself, his body twitching and shaking under electrical shocks.

"Haruven!" Bruce snapped and ran over.

"Don't touch me!" Haruven shouted when Bruce fell on his knees in front of him and tried to grab him.

"Ven-"

"Go!" Haruven snapped and opened his eyes weakly. "You have to-you have to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Bruce snapped and moved forward only to be thrown back when Haruven pushed him away.

"Go!" Haruven shouted and Bruce froze in his place. Those raging emerald eyes looked at him, pleading him, _begging_ him to get himself out of danger.

"I'll find help." He spoke and slowly moved backwards. "I'll save you. I swear." Haruven grunted and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"GO!" Bruce turned and ran. He wanted to go back, he wanted to save the man that saved him, but the rational part of his brain told him to run. It told him he was of no use to Haruven trapped.

'I'll save you. I swear.'

* * *

Haruven sagged to the ground when the shocks finally stopped. He lied on his side, twitching with the aftershocks. A shiver ran down his spine when a cold, creepy chuckle came from behind him. He opened his eyes weakly and saw Loki's boots in front of him. He looked up slowly. His sight was fading, his head was splitting with pain and his magic was raging angrily in his body, not able to find a way out of his system.

Loki chuckled and kneeled beside Haruven.

"You're quite resourceful." He said and caressed Haruven's cheek making the Wizard flinch and try to pull back. Loki chuckled again.

"Well. I didn't need him either way. But you killed my wolf." He said and Haruven tensed up when fear flashed in his heart. "I'll have to make you pay for that." Loki growled lowly and stood up.

In that moment pain, pain comparable only to the Cruciatus curse, surged through Haruven's body. It took him a moment to realize that he was screaming. He was begging for unconsciousness. It felt as if he was being torn apart with each passing second. His magic was raging inside him, trying to break free, further harming him.

Last thing he remembered hearing was a malicious laugh.

And then he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

Thor hurried in his step as the feeling of foreboding washed over him. He took a turn into the ally where the Café was and all but ran to the door. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself somewhat.

'He is fine.' He told himself. 'Please. Let him be fine.' He thought and pushed the door open. His breath hitched in his throat when he entered the Café. The tables and armchairs were overturned and scattered, and the glass behind the bar was shattered.

"Haruven." He rasped out and ran in. He ran into the back and up the stairs to Haruven's loft. "Haruven!" He called frantically looking through the rooms hoping, _praying_ that Haruven was somewhere in there. He could handle finding him injured as long as he was here and alive.

"Haruven!" He shouted, turning in his place when he found the loft empty.

Like a tidal wave, the realization struck him.

He was gone.

Haruven was gone.

Thunder roared outside and lightning flashed as Thor's heart filled with fear and terror when he realized that his fears have come true.

"HARUVEN!"

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Trouble always comes in threes, part three:**

**Third Sign Of Trouble**


	16. Trouble Always Comes In Threes Pt Three

**Third Sign Of Trouble**

* * *

"I want every available Agent out on the streets! I want every _corner _of this God's green Earth searched! Find Haruven Sigurdsson!" Fury snapped orders left, right and center. Agents of all ranks scurried around him to perform his orders. He walked into the conference room on the Helicarrier and found the Avengers there, geared up and ready.

"Have you found anything?" Thor asked.

"No." Fury said. "For the moment we have nothing on his location. I have a team of experts looking over the security cameras of every store in a 2 mile radius from the Café."

"Where are they?" Clint asked. "I have better eyes than most. I might see something they wouldn't." Fury nodded.

"They are in Lab 6." Clint nodded at him, looked at the rest of the team and left the conference room.

"Did the doctors find anything on the patient?" Bruce asked.

"No. We are waiting for her to wake up." Fury answered.

"I'll go and wait with them. I'll know what questions to ask." Natasha asked.

"I'm coming with you." Bruce said and the two left.

"Stark-"

"I've already contacted all branches of Stark Inc. in the world. Pepper is at HQ, ready to receive any new info." Tony's phone rang and he excused himself.

"Good." Fury said and nodded at Tony as he left the conference room. "Thor, any news from Asgard?"

"Nothing." Thor growled lowly. He looked worse for ware. He was pale and tense and his knuckles were white from the force he was clenching his fists with. "Until Sif awakens I'm afraid I will not be able to find out why."

"We will find him." Fury said. "Even though he is not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. he is a valuable asset. We _will_ find him." Thor nodded.

"Is there anything Thor and I can do?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is stay on the look out." Fury said and the two nodded. Fury frowned a little. Whether he liked it or not, Haruven Sigurdsson has found his way in the hearts of all of the Avengers, and he had a feeling Thor felt more for the Wizard than one could see on first look.

Fury had more than enough time to think about his actions. He didn't like it, but there was some truth in what the Avengers and Haruven told him. Looking back, Haruven was right from the very start.

That didn't mean Fury would suddenly go around telling everyone that ever stood up to him that they were right, but it _did_ mean that he would start changing some things; starting with how he perceived those that worked for him.

*Commander, please come to the Bridge. We've received some information from our Agents in Normandy.*

"I'm coming." Fury said and nodded at Steve and Thor before he left the conference room. Once he was gone, Thor sighed heavily and took a seat, burying his face in his hands.

"Thor-"

"I should have been there." Thor spoke weakly. "If only I listen to my instincts and brought him to the Tower-"

"You couldn't have known." Steve interrupted Thor. "Haruven is powerful. We thought he was safe. All we can do now is do our best to find him. You never know. Maybe he's already found a way out from where ever he is and is on his way back."

"He isn't." Thor said and Steve frowned. Thor raised his head slowly and looked at Steve. "I can feel it. I can _feel_ that he isn't well." Steve's frown deepened and he swallowed difficultly. He took a few steps closer to Thor and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He will be fine, Thor." He said. "We'll find him." Thor nodded although his eyes told Steve that he doubted it. "We have to."

'Yes.' Thor thought. 'We have to.'

* * *

He moaned weakly as he woke up. His mouth was dry; his body ached everywhere and even breathing hurt. He tried to open his eyes, but found he was too weak.

His magic was raging inside him, although for the time being it stopped building up.

Slowly, he started taking deep breaths, trying to bring himself into a meditative state.

The events that brought him to this situation slowly came back and a curse escaped his lips. Ever so slowly he realized that he was lying on something soft and that he was warm. With a lot of effort he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a few moments but with every blink his vision cleared.

He found that he was in a room, lying on a queen sized bed. He wasn't shackled, but he doubted he would be able to move either way; his body ached too much.

He slowly raised his hand and felt around for that pendant. It was still there but now it was pulsating with warmth.

"The more your magic builds up the stronger it will get. I would advise against trying to take it of. The shock you would get from it would probably kill you." Haruven's head snapped to the side and he immediately regretted it. Everything spun for a few moments and Loki sighed.

"If only you stayed put in the dungeons you wouldn't be in this petty condition." Haruven opened his eyes slowly when he felt the bed dip under Loki's weight.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, not really surprised with how weak he sounded and how raspy his voice was. Loki chuckled lowly and reached over to caress Haruven's uninjured cheek with the back of his fingers with surprising gentleness.

"I told you already." Loki said. "I want to receive what is rightfully mine." Haruven swallowed difficultly and tried to take a deeper breath.

"But _why_?" He whispered. Loki frowned and Haruven saw something blue flash over his eyes.

"You would never understand." Loki spoke finally, after a few long moments. Haruven shivered when a cold chill passed down his spine. Loki dragged his fingers down Haruven's chin and neck. He parted his shirt slight and Haruven felt bile gather in his throat when Loki started to further unbutton his shirt.

"Please." Haruven whispered. "Please, don't-"

"We could be great together, you know?" Loki spoke in a deeper voice and Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. "You are so beautiful; so powerful. If only you would turn against my brother and agree to be mine. You wouldn't have to die. They would let me keep you, I'm sure." Haruven swallowed and frowned.

"They?" He asked and Loki looked into his eyes, that blue sheen glowing brighter, and Haruven felt something brush against his mind.

His eyes widened when his magic burst inside him to fight off the intruder. An electrical surge shook Haruven's body shortly, making him bite into his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming.

"Maybe I won't even have to kill you." Loki spoke in wonder. "The way your magic is building up - it's destroying you already."

"Loki, please." Haruven whispered with pleading eyes. "Please, let me go. I can't-I won't-"

"You won't what?" Loki whispered and slowly crawled on the bed until he was leaning over Haruven on all fours. "Fight me? No." Loki said and passed with his nose down the line of Haruven's hair and to his ear. He buried his face in Haruven's neck and took a deep breath. Haruven shivered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut in disgust. 'Thor! Urd! Someone! _Anyone!_ Please! Please, help me!'

Loki sighed and pushed away from Haruven.

"Such beauty." He whispered. Haruven's breath hitched in his throat and he felt like screaming when Loki caressed his thigh and squeezed with a bruising force. His magic started to build up again, wishing to protect him, but harming him instead. "It will be a pity to kill you, Haruven Sigurdsson, but what needs to be done, needs to be done." With that said Loki pushed away from Haruven and got off of the bed. He straightened his clothes and spared Haruven another, strangely sad look.

"You just stay here. Soon enough it will be over." He turned around and left. Haruven let go of a gasp and pushed back the tears that threatened to fall.

Now was not the time for tears. He had no time to feel sorry or angry with himself. He hoped Bruce Wayne was already safe somewhere, but he refused to depend on his help. He would be more than grateful if it came quickly, but he would do his best to make it easier for everyone to find him.

Pushing back the pain, he tried to get off of the bed.

Everything hurt, but he needed to get out of there, or at least find a way to tell someone, _anyone_ that he was kept there as a prisoner. The moment he tried to stand up his legs gave out under him and he fell on the ground with a pained shout.

"Damn it!" Everything started to spin again and he started to lose consciousness.

'Damn it.' He thought as everything started to darken. The image of Thor flashed in his mind and a single tear ran down his cheek. 'Please. Please. I'm begging you. Let him be safe.' He prayed in his heart. 'Let him be safe.' And slowly everything turned black.

* * *

"Any news?" Thor asked as he entered Sickbay.

"Nothing." Bruce said and checked Sif's vitals. "She's still sleeping."

"Although." The two men looked at Natasha. "We weren't able to find a reason for her to still be asleep. She doesn't have the vitals of someone who's in a coma, she's completely healed and her brain functions are _surprisingly_ high." Thor frowned at that while Bruce nodded his head.

"Maybe she is-"

*Bridge to Sickbay, do you copy?*Fury's voice came from the speaker somewhere in the room.

"We copy." Natasha said.

*We've just had one Bruce Wayne asking for permission to land.* Fury said and the three exchanged confused glances.

"Thee Bruce Wayne? Bruce Wayne of the Wayne Inc? Batman?" Bruce asked.

*Yes.* Fury said. *He'll be brought to the Bridge the moment he lands.*

"We're coming." Natasha said.

*Copy.* Fury said.

"I'll stay here in case she wakes up." Bruce said. Natasha and Thor nodded.

"Keep the com-links open." She said and they left Sickbay. Bruce sighed and took a seat beside the bed Sif was sleeping on.

The only thing keeping him calm right now was his iron control. Hulk was growling lowly in the back of his mind. He was constantly telling Bruce that something was wrong with Sif; that she smelled funny, but Bruce could do nothing until the woman woke up.

Then there was Haruven's disappearance.

Bruce was out of his mind with worry.

Hulk as well.

He only hoped they would find him fast and that the Wizard that has wormed his way into everyone's heart would be alright.

Bruce straightened quickly when the machines started to act up. Heart rate jumped and the beeping was irritating Hulk. Bruce stood up and walked over to the bed. He could see Sif's eyes moving quickly under her eyelids and he frowned. He was about to contact someone when Sif's eyes opened. His heart stopped when their eyes met and he saw the blue sheen he has seen only once, but he would remember it forever.

"Fuck."

* * *

Natasha and Thor entered the Bridge and found the others, plus one more already there.

"Natasha, Thor, I would like you to meet Mr. Wayne. He says he has important information for us." The man walked over to them and shook hands with them.

"I'd say it's a pleasure, but since I come carrying bad news I doubt it would be." He said.

"Bad news?" Steve asked and Wayne nodded.

"Start from the beginning." Tony said and Wayne nodded.

"Five days ago I finally managed to pay a visit to Starborn Café." He said and everyone tensed up at that.

"You have seen Haruven?" Thor asked. His voice was filled with hope but that hope turned to dread in everyone's hearts, when Wayne's eyes darkened and he bowed his head.

"Yes. The afternoon went fine. I was ready to leave when a man entered the Café." He said and looked at everyone. "I guess you know him." He said and everyone exchanged looks. "You know him for sure."

"Why do you think that?" Natasha asked and Wayne looked at her.

"Because a little over two years ago you saved the world from him." A heavy, shocked silence settled over the gathered people.

"Loki." Thor pressed out through his teeth, fisted his right hand and rested it over his mouth. His eyes were flashing in anger.

"Yes. He attacked us. Foolishly, I tried to protect Haruven, intending to take the hit for him, but Haruven pushed me aside. I don't remember anything after that until I was woken up by Haruven in a dungeon, shackled to a wall."

"Damn it!" Thor cursed.

"Thor, calm down." Fury said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?!" Thor roared. "My _brother_ has somehow escaped the Dungeons of Asgard! No one ever escaped! I cannot step in contact with Asgard, I have a friend in the Sickbay and now Haruven-" Thor squeezed his eyes tightly shut and looked at Wayne. "How did you escape?" he growled lowly and Wayne frowned.

"Haruven managed to-" Wayne was interrupted when the Helicarrier suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Clint asked.

"Sir! Problems in the Sickbay!" An Agent shouted and the Avengers, plus Wayne ran over to the screens.

"On screen!" Fury snapped. The Helicarrier shook again as the screens came to life.

"What in the-" They saw a wall in the Sickbay explode and Bruce met the wall making everyone cringe.

"Impossible." Thor rasped out when Sif walked out and grabbed Bruce by the front of his shirt. She raised him up and a second later looked at the camera.

"She's being controlled!" Natasha snapped when they saw a blue sheen to Sif's eyes.

"Move out!" Fury snapped. "Land this flying can!" He shouted as they rushed towards the Sickbay. The Helicarrier shook again making them try hard to keep their balance.

"Leave this to me!" Thor shouted. "She is much too strong for you." He said.

"You need to knock her over the head as hard as you can!" Natasha said and Thor nodded. Mjolnir flew into his hand and his clothes shifted into his armor. In the next moment the wall in front of them exploded making them shield themselves with their arms from flying pieces of metal.

"Bruce!" Tony shouted when the gamma-scientist pushed a few pieces of the wall off of himself.

"Later, Tony!" Bruce said. Sif was making her way over to them with a dark smirk on her face.

"We need Hulk!" Steve shouted as Thor made his way slowly towards Sif.

"As you wish." Bruce said. 'Ready?' He thought to Hulk and the green monster grumbled in excitement.

'Hulk, smash!'

"You only need to knock her out!" Clint said and Bruce nodded at him. In front of them, Bruce started to grow until Hulk took his place.

"Hulk, help." He rumbled and joined Thor in his fight.

"We need to get out of here." Steve said.

"Wow." Wayne muttered.

"You can be impressed later." Steve said and grabbed his arm. "Thor and Hulk will direct the fight towards the upper deck. We need to get away from here before we're caught in the crossfire." Wayne nodded at him and they ran away.

Thor and Hulk managed to push Sif onto the upper decks. Both were trying to get a good hit, but the woman was smaller than the both of them and thus quicker. It was easier for her to avoid their attacks.

"Thunder god!" Hulk rumbled when they managed to get away from the woman.

"Yes, Green man?"

"Hulk distract woman. You hit." Thor frowned slightly at that before he nodded.

"Go, my friend." Thor said and Hulk charged. Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly, waiting for a perfect opportunity. He hated this. How did it come to be this way?

His heart filled with pain and his eyes flashed.

Loki would pay for this.

Thor still didn't know how Loki ran away, he didn't know how he knew about Haruven, or why he even took him, but he would pay.

He would pay dearly.

'Now!' He thought and ran.

Sif's eyes widened when her eyes met Thor's.

"I am sorry, my friend!" Thor said and Sif collapsed on the ground in a dead faint. Thor stood still for a few moments, just breathing deeply. Hulk rumbled lowly and walked over to him. Thor looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you, my friend." Hulk growled lowly and nodded. They turned around when they heard several calls and the rest of the Avengers stopped in front of them.

"Are you both alright?" Steve asked.

"Hulk alright." Thor nodded in agreement.

"She'll be taken to the Sickbay. It won't be long until she wakes up." Natasha said.

"Fury's men are already checking the Helicarrier for damage." Tony said. "Boss-man wants us in the Conference room a.s.a.p. Wayne has more info for us." Thor nodded.

"Go and change, big guy." Clint said to Hulk. "We'll wait for you." Hulk grunted and started to walk away.

"Let's go." Steve said while two Agents carried Sif away on a stretcher.

"Yes." Thor spoke and followed after them.

'Wait for me, brother.' Thor thought darkly. 'You will pay. That I promise you.'

* * *

"Would you be able to recognize the gem if you were to see it?" Bruce asked and Wayne nodded.

"Yes. Although... I know a great deal about gems and trust me when I tell you, I have never seen anything like it or heard about anything even similar to it."

"You say that the gem prevented Ven from using his magic?" Thor spoke lowly and Wayne nodded with a frown.

"Yes. If my estimations aren't wrong, I would say that the gem is keeping his powers locked within his body." Thor cursed at that and started pacing.

"Thor, we must stay calm. The moment Sif wakes up and gives us more information we'll fly for Germany. We'll get Ven back." Steve said.

"You do not understand." Thor said. "Haruven's magic is dangerous for him. He is in danger and his magic will wish to protect him. As it builds up, if there is no way for him to ease the pressure, the magic will turn on him. I have been absorbing some of his power ever since I started courting him and I have made it easier for him, but it has been close to 6 days since I have last seen him and he has been in danger ever since then. We have no way of knowing how big the damage is." Worried silence settled over the group of heroes.

"Then we need to hurry up." Wayne said and stood up. "I'll help you in any way that I can. Haruven risked his life to get me out of there. I must return the favor."

"We appreciate your help, Mr. Wayne." Fury said and Wayne nodded at him.

*Sir, the patient has woken up. She is asking for Thor.* Everyone stood up, but before they could move Thor was already out and running towards the improvised Sickbay, while the original one was under repairs.

He entered it quicker than thought possible and his heart skipped a beat when teary eyes of Sif landed on him.

"Thor!" She called and he walked over to her quickly. She threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"I am so sorry, My Lord! I couldn't fight it! I couldn't! I had prayed and prayed that it would stop, but I couldn't-"

"It is alright, Sif. You are with us again." Thor said and gently pushed her away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking. They looked at the entrance when everyone else caught up with Thor.

"Is she-"

"I am myself again." She interrupted Fury. "I am very, very sorry for causing you trouble." She said.

"What has happened?" Thor asked and Sif squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"It was awful, Thor." She said. "Our Queen was trying to contact you, but all communication broke down. We were trying to find out the reason and then-" She hugged her arms around her waist and shivered. "The skies opened, Thor." She said and looked at her friend and commander. "Chitauri were everywhere! We weren't ready! Kind Odin called to arms immediately! I was on guard duty that day. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg were with me. Some of the Chitauri moved for the Dungeons; they intended to free Loki. We tried to stop them, Thor! I swear to you on my life and honor, we tried to stop them!"

"Easy, Sif." Thor said and placed his hands on Sif's shoulders. "I believe you. What happened then?"

"Loki was freed. Fandral fell first." She said and whimpered. "I do not know if he lives. I was separated from Hogun and Volstagg. I do not know how it came to be but I found myself in front of Loki. I - I remember nothing after that." She said.

"He must have put you under control then." Natasha said and Sif nodded.

"W-when I woke up it was like it-it wasn't me anymore! My body moved on its own. I blocked all exits and entrances to Asgard before I activated the Bifröst. Next thing I woke up here. You know the rest." Everyone nodded at that.

"So what Loki said is true." Wayne said and looked at Thor. "Asgard is under siege." Thor nodded.

"I fear it is so. What I do not understand is why the Norns haven't warned Mother about the siege." He said and looked at Sif.

"Queen Frigg has been worried for a few days before the siege. I had heard her say to King Odin that she had not heard from Lady Skuld in a few days." Thor frowned.

"That does not sound right." He said. "Mother and Skuld have been friends for a long time; longer than my time. The fact that she didn't warn Mother of the siege could only mean she was prevented from doing so."

"But the only way for her to be prevented would be for the gateways from Asgard to the Realm of Norns to be closed." Sif said.

"Is there any way to open any of those doors?" Bruce asked.

"Only from the inside." Sif said.

"To Asgard, yes." Thor said and everyone looked at him.

"How do you mean that?" Clint asked.

"The Bifröst is the only way to enter Asgard from Earth." Thor said. "But the Realm of the Norns is a different story." He said and Sif perked up slightly.

"Yes. The Mirror of Urd!" She said. Thor nodded while everyone else frowned in confusion. Everyone else beside Fury, that is.

"Are you sure?" He asked and everyone looked at him.

"You know about it?" Wayne asked.

"Yes. It was found during WWII in North Germany. We have kept a close eye on it. Sadly, even though we've been watchful we've lost it a little over 8 years ago."

"What?!" Tony snapped.

"We don't know how it happened!" Fury snapped right back. "We've been looking for it ever since then, but were unable to find it." Heavy silence settled over the room.

"I know where it is." Thor spoke lowly and everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked and Thor looked at him.

"The Mirror of Urd is not just a gateway to the Realm of Norns. Whoever looks into the Mirror sees his true reflection. Everything he is, is shown in the Mirror of Urd."

"Everything he is?" Bruce asked and looked in Thor's eyes. The God of Thunder nodded and realization shone in Bruce's eyes.

"That would explain so _much_." He said.

"What would?" Wayne, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony asked and Bruce snorted.

"Whom do we know that knows everything about anyone he's ever set eyes upon?" He asked and watched as realization shone in the eyes of the people in front of him.

"Who?" Sif asked and looked at Thor.

"Haruven Sigurdsson." Fury said and snorted. "Figures he was the one who took the Mirror." He said.

"That would mean-"

"That would mean that the Mirror is in the Starborn Café." Tony interrupted Steve. "We better pack up and go."

"I agree." Thor said. "If we manage to free the Norns, they will be able to help us find Ven and get to him faster."

"I'll have a chopper for you ready in-"

"No need." Wayne interrupted Fury. "My plane is ready for take of." He said. "There's enough room for everyone."

"My Lord-"

"No, Sif. I want you to stay here and recover your strength." Thor interrupted Sif and she bowed her head in shame. "I shall need you on the battlefield in top shape." Sif raised her head and smiled widely.

"It will be an honor to fight by your side again." She said.

"Let's move out, men!" Fury snapped and everyone moved as one. "Leave the com-links open at all times. Gear up and go. We'll be on the look out."

"Yes sir." Natasha and Clint said and went to get their gear.

"Thank you for contacting us, Mr. Wayne." Said man nodded shortly at Fury.

"If Loki didn't mention Thor, I wouldn't have known where to go." Wayne said and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder nodded at him.

"I am forever in your debt."

"Don't mention it." Wayne said. "Like I said; Haruven risked his life to get us both out of there. That gem stopped him from leaving. I should have made an effort to remove it-"

"You didn't know what it would do to you." Bruce interrupted him. They got out on the upper deck and made their way towards Wayne's plane.

Wayne hummed.

"Bruce is right." Thor said. "You said that Haruven was physically harmed. The gem could have harmed you as well. I have no doubt that Loki would have killed you had you stayed." Wayne nodded. They were joined by Natasha and Clint.

"Like I said; keep the com-links open." Fury said as they stood in front of the plane. "Good luck." Everyone boarded and buckled up. Bruce joined Wayne in the cockpit and the Vigilante smiled at him.

"I don't think we had the chance to properly introduce ourselves." Bruce said after he buckled up in the co-pilot's seat. "Bruce Banner." He said and offered his hand to Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne." The two shared a smile.

"This will get damn confusing." Tony grumbled from his seat behind Bruce and the two chuckled.

"My full given name is Robert Bruce Banner." The gamma-scientist said.

"Robert?" Steve asked. He was seated behind Wayne with Natasha behind him. Clint was seated behind Tony and Thor behind Clint.

"That would take some getting used to." Clint commented.

"You can just call me by my surname." Wayne said and Bruce chuckled.

"Still, it _will_ get confusing." He said and Wayne chuckled.

"It sure will." He said and chuckled again. The plane came to life and everyone relaxed in their seats.

"Hold on tight! We're taking off!"

* * *

Haruven woke up slowly to the feel of something soft, cold and wet against his forehead. He groaned lowly and opened his eyes. He frowned when his eyes settled on a young woman.

"What-"

"You must stay still." She said in a heavily accented voice. Her eyes had that same blue sheen that Loki's did and Haruven's frown deepened. She removed the towel from his forehead and dipped it into the basin that was sat on the bedside cabinet. She squeezed the excess water out and placed it on Ven's forehead again.

Despite the situation, Haruven sighed in relief. His head was pounding and the cold towel helped some. He looked at the girl again. She seemed not to be doing this voluntarily. She moved as if on auto-pilot; there was no other way to describe it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Hilde." She said. "Master Loki appointed me to watch over you and make sure you miss nothing." She said and Haruven frowned slightly. He tried to sit up but she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You should not move. You are not well." She said in that same monotone. "Please. Rest." Not having the heart, or the strength to fight her, Haruven relaxed against the big, fluffy pillow and took a deep breath.

He felt somewhat better. His magic was still too much for him to handle normally, but at least it was calm for the moment.

He closed his eyes and took a few, deep breaths.

His injured cheek was itching, which meant it was probably taken care of and that it started to heal.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea for how long Loki has been holding him here already.

"Would you mind me asking which day it is?" He asked.

"It is Monday." She said and continued washing his heated face. Haruven frowned slightly.

'6 days. I wonder if Bruce made it to Thor.' At that thought a pang of pain hit his heart and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. The mere thought of the God of Thunder hurt.

'Please, Thor. Hurry up.' He thought. 'I don't know what Loki is planning, but I don't think I have much time left. Please… Please, hurry.'

* * *

Under the cover of night, the Avengers, plus a Vigilante made their way towards Starborn Café. They entered it quickly and silently and everyone but Thor winced when they saw the sorry state it was in.

"Damn it." Tony muttered. "What happened here?"

"Obviously a fight." Clint muttered while Thor walked into the middle of the Café.

"Thor? What are you doing?" Natasha asked when she saw Mjolnir appear in Thor's hand.

"Getting help." Thor said and took a step back as he started spinning the Hammer. "Take cover." He said and without another thought everyone scattered, taking cover behind overturned armchairs. Lightning flashed and the pressure shifted.

"This better work." Thor growled and aimed the Hammer at the Mirror. Everyone was forced to cover their ears and squeeze their eyes shut when thunder shook the Café and an explosion followed with the sound of shattering glass. A minute later a wind picked up speed inside the Café and everyone came out from their hiding places. Thor was still standing and he was shielding his face with his strong arm, as a small tornado descended from where the Mirror used to be.

"What in the seven gates of Hell is this?" Bruce shouted over the rushing wind as they, for the first time, saw the base of the mirror and the runes spreading around from it.

"Stand back!" Steve shouted. A white light blinded them and they shielded their eyes. A few long minutes later everything stopped with a powerful pulse of power. They opened their eyes and looked at where the tornado was only to gape. Ever so slowly the form of a naked, transparent woman appeared in front of Thor.

"My Prince. You would not believe how happy I am to see you." She spoke in a wavering voice. She was beautiful, there was do doubt about it. Her curvaceous figure was partially obscured by long, thick, shimmering, mercury strands of hair, which was giving her a semblance of modesty.

"Lady Urd. I have never thought it would be here that we would meet." Thor said and she gave him a sad smile.

"I could do nothing, My Lord." She said. "The Chitauri have sealed my sisters and I in our Realm. I could not contact Haruven." A few diamond like tears escaped her mercury eyes. "I could not warn him! I could only watch as your brother took him away." Thor growled lowly.

"I need you to tell me where he is." Thor said lowly and her bottom lip quivered.

"We do not know." She whimpered. "Something is blocking our sight. I am sorry, My Prince, but I can be of no use to you!"

"Then we will have to do this the old fashioned way." Wayne said and everyone looked at him. "When I got away I ran to the closest Village. I know it is in Germany, on the coast. We simply go back to that Village and follow my tracks back." Bruce said and everyone nodded.

"At least we have a plan." Tony said.

"Very well." Thor said. "Lady Urd, do you know what state Asgard is in?"

"We have kept a watchful eye on both Asgard and Midgard. Your Father, King Odin successfully resists the enemy forces. It is only a question of time until he is victorious."

"My Mother-"

"She is well." Urd said with a small smile. "As are Lord Hogun, Lord Fandral and Lord Volstagg. They are fighting as true Warriors of Asgard." Thor nodded.

"Then we must do our best here." He said and looked at the others. "Let's go. Haruven awaits us." He said. Urd placed her transparent hand on Thor's shoulder.

"You must hurry and bring him back quickly. His magic is harming him greatly. I fear that if you do not hurry it will be too late." Thor felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He looked to his right when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Steve nodded at him with a small smile and a promise in his eyes.

"We will find him before it's too late. I promise." Thor looked around at the rest of his teammates. They all held the same determination in their eyes.

"Yes." He said. "We _will_ find him."

"Go now." Urd said. "Go and bring him back." Thor nodded and they moved out almost as one. Urd's eyes shadowed the moment she was alone and she looked around, her eyes falling on the small upturned grandfather clock. With a breath of air she appeared beside it and caressed the glass cover. The hands have stopped the day Haruven was taken. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she took a deep breath.

"Hold on, my sweet." She whispered. "They are coming for you." Ever so slowly she started to disappear.

"They are coming."

* * *

**I HATE BEING SICK!**

**I hate my stupid runny nose, I hate the headaches, I hate the fever, I hate not being able to go out!**

**And I hate tea; GODS how I hate it right now. **

**I WANT SOME HOT CHOCOLATE!**

**But nooooooo.**

**I'm stuck in my bed, drinking Mint Tea all day.**

**I haven't even lit a cigarette in almost a WEEK!**

**I hate it, hate it, hate it, HATE IT!**

**Anyway.**

**Sorry for that.**

**Back to the new chapter.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	17. Moment In Time

Everyone was ready to get out of the jet even before they landed properly. Thor looked at Steve, when the soldier placed his hand on Thor's shoulder and nodded at the God of Thunder.

"We're going to find him, Thor. Wayne knows the way to the castle. We've informed Fury and backup is on its way. We'll find him and save him. I promise." Thor swallowed difficultly before he nodded his head.

"I should have been there. If I only-"

"Nothing guarantees that you're presence at the Café would have changed anything. " Clint said and Thor looked at him. "For all that we know, both of you could have ended up as prisoners, and then what would we do?" Thor's lips pulled into a thin line. He knew Clint was right; that didn't make him feel better though.

"Let's go. I landed a little outside of town. If we rely on stealth, and try to hold the element of surprise for as long as possible, we should reach the fort in a day." Wayne said and everyone nodded. They didn't like it, but they knew that for as long as they had the element of surprise, their chances of saving Haruven and coming out of there alive were bigger.

"Let's go." Thor said. Everyone nodded and stood taller.

Their friend needed them.

They would not fail.

* * *

_He grunted as he tripped and the gunshot wound in his side reminded him of its presence. He got separated from his team when the mission went badly, and he was on his own. This was what he was afraid of the most when working with Muggle Agents from whatever Agency._

_He knew they feared him more than they actually respected him. On one hand that was good, he didn't need to worry about them not listening to him. On the other hand that meant that they would instinctively abandon him the moment shit hit the fan, because they were convinced he could take everything on alone. While there was no doubt that he __**could**__, it didn't necessarily mean he __**should**__. If it were that easy he would work on his own all the time. It would spare him the trouble of saving some over-confidant, self-absorbed idiot's ass. It would also spare him the trouble of having to prove himself to everyone over and over and over again._

_After some time it became quite annoying._

_He fought too many damn battles, went to too many practically suicide missions, to be forced to suffer some idiot questioning his authority and knowledge._

_This time was no different._

_It was supposed to be a simple mission. They were supposed to infiltrate a Neo-Nazi base in North Germany, take care of the damn extremists, destroy all data and get out of there. Everything was fine until their eyes and ears on the field, their Handler, didn't fall asleep in front of the screens. He failed to warn them that they were walking straight into a damn trap._

_Of course, shit hit the fan before he could say 'Quidditch'. They opened fire, and suffice to say, most of his team mates lost their heads. Only his experience saved most of their lives, until the moment __**one **__of the extremists decided to pull a suicide stunt. He and two others were separated from the rest of the infiltration team, with the rest of the extremists right beside the three of them._

_Of course the extremists opened fire again. They took out one of his team mates, while he pulled the other one behind himself to shield him, only to earn that wound in his side for his efforts when the idiot tried to return fire only to have the bullet bounce off the inner side of the shield, and lodge itself stubbornly in his side. As if that wasn't enough, the idiot fired another bullet, which (un)luckily killed him._

_He managed to kill the extremists and get out of there a moment before the others blew up half of the Neo-Nazi base._

_Unfortunately they didn't kill all of them._

_So that's how he found himself running through this Merlin forsaken forest, bleeding like there was no tomorrow with at least 10 extremists on his tale. The sky was clouded so he couldn't determine which direction he was going in, and his sense of direction was jumbled with two consecutive explosions and the annoying pain in his side. His reserves were on the low since killing 13 extremists with a single Avada Kedavra took a lot, even from him._

_So all he could do for now was run, and hope that those idiot team mates of his didn't decide to abort the mission._

_He ducked when a bullet flew over his head and rolled behind a tree._

_Keeping his breathing steady and trying to calm his heartbeat, he listened for the sounds of his enemies. He looked around and frowned when something glimmered in front of him. He thought he saw a cave of some sort._

_Daring a look behind the tree he weighted his options._

_If he continued to run forward there was a chance he wouldn't be able to dodge a bullet aimed for his back in time. If he indeed found a cave and decided to hide in it, depending on the topology of the cave, he would maybe be able to trap them inside and kill them, one by one if need be._

_He looked in front of himself again and sighed._

_"I'm getting too old for this shit." He muttered, held his breath and broke into a run. The muscles in his legs strained, his senses came into an almost intimidating focus, and everything seemed to have slowed down. He let go of a triumphant 'ha' when he realized he indeed found a cave. He ran in, ducking at the low entrance._

_"Lumos!" He snapped, but it was too late for that. With a shocked yelp, he tripped and fell. He didn't know for how long he tumbled down, but when he came to a sharp stop he groaned. Every bone and bumped muscle in his body screamed in pain. He could feel his wound bleed again, even though he was sure it never stopped bleeding at all._

_Not that he gave it time or proper treatment to stop it from bleeding._

_He lied still for a few moments. As his breathing and heartbeat calmed slowly he dared open his eyes and look around. He frowned in confusion when he saw a bluish light, coming from a backwater of the cave. Ever so slowly he got up._

_He hissed and winced when the top of his head met the roof of the cave, and crouched lower despite the objections of his strained body._

_Even though his magic was still somewhat drowsy, he summoned his wand and slowly made his way deeper into the cave._

_He frowned when he found himself at the end of the way, in what seemed to be a sort of a temple. The room was pretty bit, with stone pillars around a small lake. In the middle of the lake, facing the opening he came through was a big, round mirror._

_The air was stale and filled with something he never felt before. It was practically cracking with something that wasn't exactly Magic, but had a similar feel to it. The moment he stepped on the edge of the lake, the water in it shifted in concentric circles. What sounded like the reverberating sound of a gong echoed through the cave, and he winced when the pressure in his ears shifted, sending a wave of pain down his body._

**_'Who enters Our domain?!'_**_He winced and took a step back. The reverberating sound grew in strength and he covered his ears with his hands. His wand met the ground soundlessly and his knees almost buckled under him, but he held on, refusing to fall on his knees. He opened his eyes, not really knowing when he closed them, and looked at the mirror that was some 30 feet in front of him._

_"Who is asking?" He pressed out through his teeth._

**_'Who enters Our domain?!'_**_He grunted and pressed his hands harder over his ears. His Magic was coursing wildly in his body, and, with a shocked breath, he realized that the voice wasn't physical; it was trying to speak through his mind. The reverberating gongs were the consequence of his mental walls._

**_'Who dares enter Our domain?! Speak!'_**_He almost screamed because of the pain. Deciding to take a leap of faith, he focused on his inner shields, and with a single push of his Magic, his shields fell._

_He regretted it immediately._

_The moment they were down images flashed though his mind, followed by so many sounds his head felt like it would explode._

_It took him a moment to realize he was on his knees and screaming his throat sore as his whole life passed in front of his eyes. His heart and mind broke with every memory that passed in front of his eyes. Everything, both the good and the bad was revealed to whoever broke into his mind._

_At one point it all became too much, and with a relieved smile he fell into blessed unconsciousness._

_He woke up to gentle fingers running through his shoulder long hair. His head rested in a soft lap, his body ached, but there was a comforting silence in his mind. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes._

**_'You are finally with Us, Harry James Potter.'_**_The woman above him whispered in his mind. She looked lovely, although Harry blushed furiously when he realized she wore no clothes, and only her long hair gave her a semblance of modesty._

_"Who are you?" He whispered, not able to speak any louder because of his sore throat, and decided to ignore her nudity for the sake of his own sanity. She giggled and looked up. He followed her gaze and frowned when he saw two more women. One was sitting on top of the mirror. She had the appearance of a teen-aged girl. The second was floating beside her, above the lake, and both of them were focused on him. All three of them wore no clothes, all three of them were transparent, their bodies glowing like liquid mercury in the moonlight._

**_'We are the Norns,_**_**Thunder Child.'**__ One of them spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle. Harry realized that the one floating above the lake was the one who spoke when her lips pulled into a smile and she tilted her head to the side. Her silvery eyes were observing him knowingly, while the one that was sitting on the mirror smirked and leaned her chin on her hand._

**_'You have wondered into this Cave, not knowing the secrets it was hiding.'_**_She spoke into his mind. __**'You are quite foolish.'**_

**_'Don't be rude, Skuld.'_**_The one in whose lap Harry's head was resting spoke, and the one named Skuld stuck her tongue out at her._

**_'It's true, Urd. He wondered in without really thinking it through.'_**_She said with a bored look. __**'It's a nasty habit of his. It's a wonder he hadn't gotten himself killed by now.'**__ She grumbled and Harry almost blushed._

**_'Don't mind her, Child.'_**_The one Harry couldn't name yet said with a small smile. __**'She is only bitter. Your future is possibly the only one she can't see properly.'**_

**_'You're too unpredictable for our youngest sister.'_**_Urd spoke and Harry looked up at her, ignoring her quite big bosom, and concentrating on her moon-like eyes instead._

_"Too unpredictable?" he rasped out and Urd giggled._

**_'Quite right.'_**_She said. __**'We are the Norns, Sweetness. We are the Sisters that watch over the destiny of every single creature in Midgard and all the other realms.'**__ Harry frowned and looked at the other two. Skuld was sulking while the third sister gazed upon him with mysterious eyes._

_"What happened to me?" he asked._

**_'We need to apologize for that.'_**

**_'Why would we need to apologize for anything, Verdandi?!'_**_Skuld shouted indignantly. __**'He is the one who wondered in here with that shield around his mind! If it weren't for that we would have been able to see who he was immediately and he wouldn't have been hurt.'**_

**_'You know his past as well as we do, Skuld. Don't be childish.'_**_Urd spoke sharply. __**'Those shields are necessary for him. I am sure he would have taken them down if he knew where he was.'**_

_"Excuse me." Harry interrupted their bickering and the three looked at him. "Would you mind telling me exactly what is going on? I'm kind of tired, sore and bleeding here, and I would like to get out of wherever __**here **__is as soon as possible. My team-"_

**_'Your team has long returned to their base. You're listed as Missing In Action_****_if we're not mistaken.'_** _Verdandi said and Harry paled._

_"What?" He rasped out._

**_'Time flows differently here, Child.'_**_Urd said and started to run her fingers through his hair again. __**'It has already been three days in the outer world.'**__ Harry swallowed over the bile that suddenly gathered in his throat._

_"Kingsley's going to kill me." He muttered. Skuld snorted, while Verdandi and Urd giggled._

**_'He'll be happy to know you're alive. I do believe that your team mates have gotten the scolding of their lives for abandoning you during the mission. I am sorry to say that they didn't even try to retrieve you and the other two who died beside you.'_**_Verdandi said and Harry's heart jumped a beat._

**_'You need not worry, young one.'_**_Urd said. __**'You will be alright.'**__ Harry sighed at that and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was stopping him from panicking, he didn't know what made him feel safe, but he wasn't about to argue with it. It has been a long, __**long**__ time since he felt safe and calm._

**_'You poor, poor child.'_**_He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Urd's gentle, sad eyes focused on his face.__** 'You give and give, and ask nothing in return. You're heart is breaking daily, you know no peace, and yet you keep on fighting so that others would know peace. You lost so many loved ones, so many friends. You face the evil of this world alone, and yet you still manage to stand tall.'**_

**_'We are the Norns.'_**_Verdandi spoke. __**'We know everything about every single creature in this world, and yet we cannot seem to see what it is that makes you wake up every day to continue fighting.' **__Harry frowned. His hands were fisted on his stomach so hard his nails were digging into his palms._

_Weren't those the questions he continuously asked himself?_

_He lost everything._

_He lost Ginny first. Then Ron died in a raid. He lost Hermione first when she decided to leave the Wizarding world, and then he lost her for good just a few short months ago. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George were still there, Neville and Luna were still there, but he couldn't find the courage to face them._

_He snorted in self-depreciation._

_He faced terrorists, murderers and criminals of all sorts on a daily basis, and yet he couldn't face the people he was doing all this for._

_He couldn't face them and let them see the man he has become._

_He couldn't allow them to look into his eyes and see the – the __**monster**__ he has become; the monster hidden beneath his skin._

**_'You are not a monster.'_**_He looked up when Urd spoke sharply. __**'You are a hero, Harry.'**_

_"Scratch the surface of any hero and you'll find a monster lurking beneath." He muttered._

**_'You never harmed an innocent, Harry. You always fought to save them. You may have failed on occasion, but that wasn't your fault. It was never your fault, dear child. You are so self-sacrificing, so good at heart, and yet it is all buried under so much pain.'_**_Harry turned his head away from Urd. He couldn't look at her. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths._

**_'Haven't you given enough?'_**_He opened his eyes and looked at Verdandi when she spoke. __**'Haven't you fought enough?'**_

_"I don't know how to do anything else." He muttered before he thought his answer through._

**_'Of course you don't. The only thing you've ever done is save those ungrateful, measly little humans.'_**_Skuld said and Harry looked at her with shock written all over his face._

**_'There are other ways to do that, Harry.' _**_Verdandi said and Harry looked at her with confusion written all over his face._

_"I can't be a healer. My Magic is too strong for that. I have only ever learned how to be a ki-"_

**_'You are not a killer, Harry. You are not a murdered. You are a warrior; a guardian of peace.'_**_Urd said and Harry snorted._

_"I killed so many people, Lady Urd. Killing in the name of peace." He snorted and closed his eyes. "Killing to save." He muttered. "It sounds so twisted; so sick and disgusting."_

**_'There are other ways to save people, young one.'_**_Verdandi said and Harry shook his head._

_"I know no other way." He said and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I should make my way back." He spoke and stood up. Thankfully his Magic already started to heal his body._

**_'If I showed you another way, would you agree to resign from your current position?'_**_Harry stopped in his tracks and his shoulders tensed. He slowly turned around and looked at the Norns._

_"What?" He asked. Urd shared a look with Verdandi, while Skuld scoffed and looked to the side._

**_'If I can show you that you can save people without killing, would you resign from your current position?'_**_Urd repeated her question. Harry frowned and looked at the ground._

_"__**Is**__ there another way?" He asked and looked at her._

**_'You wouldn't have to fight. You wouldn't have to kill. You would find peace.'_**

**_'Urd-'_**

**_'No, Skuld-'_**

**_'We aren't allowed to mix in-'_**

**_'He is different!'_**

**_'How is he different-'_**

**_'Skuld! Urd! Do not fight!'_**_Verdandi interrupted the argument and Harry looked at her. __**'There is another way, Harry. If you chose to walk it, you would find what you are looking for.'**__ She said and Harry swallowed difficultly._

_"I don't-"_

**_'It is purely your choice, Harry James Potter.'_**_Urd said. __**'But know that if you continue on this way, it will only bring you more pain and suffering.'**__ Harry nodded slightly._

_"Can I – Can I think about it?" He asked. Urd and Verdandi smiled at him while Skuld snorted and rolled her eyes._

**_'Of course, Harry. Now you know where to find us. Once you have made your decision come back.' _**_ Harry nodded at that._

_"I will." He said. "I'll see you later then." He turned his back on them and left the cave. The moment he was out of sight Verdandi and Urd looked at Skuld, and the youngest among them glared at them._

**_'What?!'_**_She growled._

**_'There was no need for you to be so rude to him, Skuld. Especially since you know who he is better than we do.'_**_Verdandi said._

**_'It doesn't matter. The way he's going they will never meet.'_**_Skuld muttered into her chin._

**_'Of course they'll meet, silly.'_**_Urd said. __**'They are destined for each other.'**__ Skuld snorted._

**_'What are you planning, Urd?'_**_The eldest sister smiled a small mysterious smile._

**_'It has been a long, long time since we had a Sanctuary on Midgard, do you not think?'_**_She asked and the two looked at her with almost matching, confused frowns._

**_'A Sanctuary?'_**_Skuld asked._

**_'Oh.'_**_Verdandi gasped. A moment later her eyes glimmered happily and a smile pulled on her full lips. __**'He would do great.'**__ She said and Urd smirked slightly._

**_'My thoughts exactly, my dear sister.' _**_She said and looked at the mirror Skuld was sitting on. __**'My thoughts exactly.'**_

_Harry took a deep breath as he entered Kingsley's office. He looked at the Resignation Papers in his hand and steeled his stance. This was the correct choice._

_He was tired._

_Tired of fighting._

_Tired of killing._

_Tired of constantly having to prove himself._

_It was time for things to change._

_It wouldn't be easy, but he had no other choice._

_He entered Kingsley's office and the older man looked at him with sad eyes._

_"Are you sure about this, Harry?" He asked as Harry approached his desk. Kingsley had to suppress a smile at the sight of his best agent._

_Even though he wasn't happy about losing him, he could already see a change in Harry. For once, Kingsley couldn't remember when he saw Harry in anything else but his uniform. Now he was dressed in comfortable jeans and a loose plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was bound at the top of his head, with his bangs dancing around his handsome face._

_He looked years younger like this, but his eyes were still dark and shadowed. His shoulders were still tense. His muscles were still taut as if he was ready for a fight._

_"I'm sure. It's time I pull back from this and let others fight the battles." Harry said and Kingsley nodded._

_"You __**have**__ fought enough, Harry. I__** am**__ sorry to see you go, but I understand why you're doing this. You have given enough. I will do my best to keep everyone out of your hair, but-"_

_"I know." Harry said. "It's alright." Kingsley smiled and raised his right hand. Harry accepted it and a small, hesitant smile pulled on his full lips._

_"Thank you, Harry. I dare say that you have been the best Agent anyone can ask for. I hope you find what you're looking for." Harry nodded._

_"Thank you, Kingsley." He said, placed his Resignation Papers on Kingsley's table and took a step back. "Take care."_

_"Don't be a stranger, Potter." Harry smiled, nodded and got ready to leave._

_"I'll try." With that said he apparated out of the room. Kingsley chuckled and shook his head._

_"I'm going to miss that kid." He muttered and took the Resignation Papers in his hand. "I'm sure going to miss him."_

_Harry took a deep breath when he appeared in front of the cave in North Germany. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky. The forest animals were going on with their daily lives and there was nothing in the air that made it feel like this was a turning point in Harry's life._

_He chuckled weakly._

_Usually, in a movie, everything would probably be still, it would be either raining or the sky would be shifting with clouds._

_The only thing that was making this all feel real, was his quickly beating heart._

_"Well." He muttered and moved forward. "Now or never."_

_Harry remembered to take his shields down before he entered the cave temple. The moment he stepped in the surface of the lake rippled and the shadows in the mirror shifted._

**_'You have made your choice.'_**_Harry shivered when Urd appeared in front of him. He looked around waiting for Skuld and Verdandi, but Urd smiled and shook her head._

**_'From this moment on, my Child, it will mostly be just you and me.'_**_She said and Harry tilted his head to the side slightly._

_"Why?"_

**_'Skuld and Verdandi have many other obligations, Harry. I am the Norn of the Past. I have very little to do.'_**_Harry nodded slightly._

_"What do you want me to do?" he asked._

**_'I want you to live, Harry.'_**_At that he frowned in confusion. __**'What I want you to do, Child, is to seal everything that you were, everything you did in the bottom of your heart. All of that is who you have been, but from this moment on, upon that you shall build a new future for yourself. You will become who you are destined to become. Not a harbinger of Death, but a Carrier of Peace and Balance.'**_

_"Peace and Balance?" He asked and snorted. "You must have the wrong person then, My Lady, because I hardly know either peace __**or**__ balance; definitely not balance." He said. To his surprise Urd giggled and glided over to him. A warm wind danced through his clothes and hair, and he tensed up slightly when Urd enveloped him in a loving hug._

**_'You will find both, my Child, and then you will earn your new name.'_**

_"New name?" Harry asked with a frown._

**_'Yes, your new name. Once you find peace and balance, you will become who you were born to be. A breath of fresh air in Spring, a Guarding and a Guide to lost souls, the Son of the World. You will be the Sun that shines in the darkness, the one that was Victorious in his fight against Evil. You will be the Crossroad in which the Past goes on into a better Future.'_**_Harry's breath caught in his throat as power started to build up around him._

**_'Your new name will be Haruven Sigurdsson, and one day, you will be complete.'_**

* * *

Haruven woke up with a start. His breath hitched in his throat and his body was shivering.

"Calm down, Master Sigurdsson. You must calm down." Haruven looked at the young woman at his bedside and tried to calm his quickly beating heart. His Magic was roaring in his veins and his mental shields were collapsing, but he couldn't calm down.

It was too much.

It was becoming too much for him to handle.

"You must calm down." She spoke again and Haruven started to breathe deeply. The gem was heavy and warm on his chest. His whole body was aching, his magic was running wild, but ever so slowly he started to calm down.

'Thor, hurry up. Please. Please, hurry up.' He thought.

"He isn't coming." He looked to the side and saw Loki standing at the doorway. The girl moved to the side and bowed her head obediently.

"How do you mean-"

"My brother isn't coming, trust me." Loki said. "Even if that human managed to find a village, it would take him days to reach my brother and I am sorry to say that, the way you're going, even if he _did_ manage to find were we are, he will be late to save you." Haruven swallowed difficultly and shook his head.

"He will find me, Loki." He rasped out and Loki frowned. "Even if it will be too late for me, Thor will come. He will stop you."

"Yes?" Loki said with a mocking smirk. He walked over to the bed and took a seat, confidant that Haruven was too weak to bring him harm. "You say that he will stop me." He said and leaned over Haruven. He almost choked because of Loki's smell, tainted and dark as it was. _"He and what army?"_ Loki growled maliciously in his ear and Haruven's heart skipped a beat.

"He won't need an army to stop you, Loki." Haruven spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper, his throat was sore, and he was never this weak in his life, but he couldn't keep quiet; he _wouldn't_ keep quiet. "He won't need an army, because he is stronger than you are. He is _better_ than you in _every possible way_, and once King Odin _deals_ with your _little Chitauri_, he will make sure you are sealed in the deepest, darkest dungeon in Asgard, and you will _never_ see the Sun again, you _monster_." Even though he couldn't see Loki's face, he felt it when Loki tensed and shivered because of his words. He drew a little satisfaction from that fact.

"Well." Loki muttered and a cold shiver ran down Haruven's body. "I guess it takes one to know one, _Harry James Potter_. Or should I call you _Boy-Who-Lived_? Or one of your other aliases, hm?" Haruven's breath caught in his throat again. Loki moved back and Haruven shivered when he saw that under that blue sheen, Loki's eyes have turned black.

"You say that I'm a monster. What does that make _you_?" With that said, Loki stood up and left the room. Haruven started breathing again the moment the door closed. The girl stood beside the bed, with her unseeing eyes pointed at Haruven.

'I'm not a monster.' He thought and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 'I'm _not_. I'm not a monster. Not anymore.' Ever so slowly, darkness started to descend on his mind again.

'Not anymore.'

* * *

Thor stopped in his tracks and looked at the darkening sky. A shiver passed down his body just a moment ago, and some sort of pain gripped his head.

"Oy, Smiterer!" He looked at Tony who opened his helmet. "No stargazing right now."

"I have felt some sort of pain." Thor said and everyone tensed up at that. "I can only assume that Haruven's condition is worsening." He spoke lowly.

"We need to hurry up." Bruce said and looked at Wayne. "How much longer do we have?"

"Just behind that mountain. It should take us no more than 6 hours to cross." Wayne said and Thor nodded.

"We must hurry." He said and they moved as one.

_'Thor, hurry. Please.'_ His breath caught in his throat, and to everyone's surprise he hurried his step even more.

"Thor-"

"I can hear him." Thor said and broke into a quick run. "We need to hurry! He's dying!" Everyone exchanged terrified glances at that.

"Bruce." Steve looked at Bruce and the gamma-scientist nodded, shifting into Hulk a moment later. "Hulk, can you carry Clint and Wayne?"

"Hulk, carry."

"Stark! Tasha and I need a lift!"

"Thor's running in the right direction, I suppose?" Tony asked.

"It must be his bond with Ven." Natasha said. "Just follow after him." Tony nodded. Natasha and Steve took a good hold of his elbows.

"So we're throwing the element of surprise into the four winds." Wayne stated more than asked.

"Oh, trust me." Clint said and checked his arrows and bow. "He'll be plenty surprised."

* * *

Loki frowned when he felt a disturbance in the force field he had in a 2 mile radius around the fort. He walked over to a window and looked out. The sky was darkening as the Sun was falling and the air was buzzing with something ominous. He heard low growling behind himself and turned around to look at a huge black wolf that stood in the doorway.

_"Master Loki. My brethren and I have felt a shifting in the air."_ Loki frowned and nodded.

"Surround the castle. Howl if we receive any unwanted visitors." Loki said. The wolf nodded and left. Loki growled lowly and looked out the window again. With a curse he summoned his staff and made his way to Haruven's room. He slammed the door open and felt a shiver run down his spine when those soulful, pained emeralds focused on him.

"Loki, what-"

"You're coming with me." He growled, grabbed Haruven's arm and pulled him out of the bed.

"Master Loki-"

"Be gone!" He snapped, waved his staff and the girl was flung into the closest wall. With a sickening 'crunch' she fell on the ground, dead.

"No!"

"Come on!" Loki snapped and practically carried Haruven out of the room. The Wizard could barely walk. His aching body protested against the rough treatment, and his mind was working serious overtime, but he didn't have the strength to voice his questions. His head was spinning, and his magic was running wildly in his veins. It seemed almost excited.

In that moment Haruven's eyes widened. His breath hitched in his throat and his legs failed him.

'Thor!' He thought and his knees met the floor. Loki looked at him and their eyes met.

"It's over for you, Loki." Haruven rasped out and Loki growled.

"Nothing is over." He growled, grabbed Haruven's arm again and started dragging him along towards the main entrance. He stopped in his tracks when panicked howls echoed through the fort.

"They're here." Haruven whispered breathlessly and Loki looked at him. He growled and pulled him forward.

"How did they find m-" He stopped and growled. "That pathetic, disgusting, lowly, hairless APE!" He roared and all but ran, making Haruven stumble in his steps. He was losing his breath and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. The entrance door came into sight and Loki was about to wave his staff to open them, but at the same moment the door was blown apart and a black wolf skidded down the entrance hall to stop and Loki's feet.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?!" An elated smile pulled on Haruven's lips and he would have sagged to the ground had Loki not grabbed him and wrapped his arm around Haruven's waist. Haruven winced and tried to push himself away from Loki. He almost whined when Loki just held him tighter, and Haruven cursed his own weakness.

"Haruven!" He looked up slowly and let go of a shivering breath when Thor marched into the room in all his glory, followed by Steve and Natasha. Clint walked in after them, with Wayne by his side, both aiming arrows at Loki. After they entered Hulk stepped into the doorway with one wolf in each hand. He roared and the room shook, but Haruven was sure he never heard a better sound than that of his friends and lover barging in like this.

"Not another step!" Loki snapped and pointed his staff at Haruven's face. Haruven winced and tilted his head back as much as he could. He could feel his magic just under his skin, and the gem around his neck suddenly became scorching hot and heavy.

"Loki." Thor growled and gripped Mjolnir tightly. He glared at his brother from under his eyebrows. Snaps of electricity danced around him and his eyes were glowing a bright, heavenly blue. "Release him." At that Loki laughed mockingly.

"Or _what_, brother?!" Loki snapped. "You will attack? I don't think so. Not while I'm holding on to him. You're too afraid to hurt him." He said, and the rescue party tensed up. "Look at him!" He snapped and shook Haruven, who couldn't suppress a whimper of pain. "He's weak and in pain. Would you really risk his health?" Loki asked. It seemed as if he was having _fun_.

"Loki-"

"What?!" Loki snapped at Thor. "He's _dying_, brother! No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you can't save him anymore." Loki said with a grin and Thor's eyes met Haruven's.

"Don't listen-"

"Shut up!" Loki snapped, pushed Haruven away and pointed his staff at him. In the next second Haruven's body was shaken with electricity and he screamed in pain.

"Haruven!"

Hulk roared angrily while everyone cried out their friend's name.

"Leave him be!" Thor roared and Loki looked at him. The shocking stopped and Haruven was left convulsing on the ground. Everyone could hear his hiccupping and strained breathing. Everyone could see his convulsing muscles.

Everyone could _feel_ his pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor growled lowly and Loki grinned at him.

"To get what I rightfully deserve. Asgard will be mine, _brother_. I will rule Asgard. It should have _always_ been me. _Not_ you, and most _certainly_ NOT this miserable _wizard_ you call _mate_." Loki spat. His staff was still pointed at Haruven who looked as if he was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Oh, _please_. You wouldn't be able to rule an aquarium full of _dead fish_!" Tony snapped and Loki looked at him.

"You're not half the man Thor is." Steve said and took a step forward.

"I'm more a _man_ than my _brother_ will EVER be!" Loki snapped.

"No, you're not." Everyone looked at Haruven, when the wizard spoke up weakly.

"Ven-"

"You're just a pitiful, spoiled _child_." Haruven interrupted Thor and looked in Loki's eyes. "You're pathetic." He growled lowly and Loki's eyes glowed in anger. "You _disgust m-_" In that moment Loki flicked his staff and Haruven was flung towards him. Loki grabbed his throat and squeezed. Haruven gripped his arm in reflex, trying to breathe in, but failing as Loki's grip on his neck grew stronger and stronger.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that, you _worm_." He growled and pulled Haruven closer. "You pathetic, _weak_, stu-" His words were lost in a hitched breath. He looked down with wide eyes and saw a piece of the door imbedded in his stomach.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Haruven rasped out. "Now!"

Loki pushed Haruven away just in time to dodge Wayne's arrow. Clint's arrow grazed his cheek and all of a sudden he was defending himself from Clint's arrows, Natasha, Steve, Wayne, Hulk and Tony, while Thor ran over to Haruven.

"Ven? Ven, look at me." Thor whispered lovingly as he cradled Haruven in his strong embrace.

"Thor?" Haruven looked up at him.

"I will get you out of here. I swear. You will be fine." Thor spoke comfortingly as he caressed Haruven's face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Haruven breathed out weakly. "I should have-"

"No, no, it wasn't your fault. You did great, you did-" In that moment the castle was shaken by an explosion and Thor looked up, covering Haruven's head with his arm protectively.

"You will all pay! The moment my Chitauri descend upon Midgard, ALL of you will die! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Loki screamed and vanished in bright light.

But there was no time for rejoicing. The moment his was gone, the gem around Haruven's neck went berserk.

"THOR! HARUVEN!" Everyone shouted and Hulk roared in warning. Thor only grunted and looked at the gem as Haruven convulsed in his arms, trying not to scream.

"Never! Again!" Thor snapped, grabbed the gem into his big, strong hand and pulled. With almost no resistance the chain snapped and Thor flung the gem to the other side of the hall. In that moment Haruven screamed and a wave of incredible power spread from him. Thor was flung back and into a wall, while everyone else took cover behind Hulk, holding on for dear life.

It seemed as if a hurricane descended upon them as Haruven's Magic raged on.

"Haruven!" Thor shouted as he slowly got on his feet and moved forward.

"What's going on?!" Natasha screamed. She was holding on to Clint who had his arms around her protectively.

"The gem was holding his power inside him! It's all coming out now!" Wayne shouted.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Steve shouted.

"He's going to bring down the castle!" Tony yelled over the growing wind.

"Haruven!" Thor roared. He moved against the wind towards his loved. Haruven was practically floating some two feet above the ground. He wasn't screaming anymore, but there was blood running down his cheeks like bloody tears. There was blood coming out of his nose and ears, and his muscles were convulsing. His eyes were rolled back and it seemed like he was choking on his own breath.

"Damn it!" Thor growled and pushed against the waves of Magic coming off of Haruven. "I have only just found you." He growled and barely stopped himself from tripping. "I have only just started to bond with you." He muttered. With each step he was closer to Haruven. With each step he was closer to saving him.

He couldn't give up.

He couldn't let Haruven down.

Not now.

Not again.

"You will not die, Haruven Sigurdsson." He growled just as he reached his Destined. With everything he had, he took that one final step and grabbed Haruven into his strong arms. He hugged him to his chest, cupped his face in his strong, warm hand and tilted his head up.

"You will not die…" He rasped out and bowed his head. His lips were just a breath away from Haruven's. He entangled his fingers in Haruven's hair and choked back on the tears that wanted to fall. "I cannot lose you… beloved." And then he kissed him.

The air around them burst and the others bundled up closer with Hulk leaning over them to protect them from the falling rubble. Howling echoed in the air as night descended onto the castle.

One incredible wave of raw, unrefined power shook the castle.

It seemed like the very foundations of the world were shaken.

'I will not lose you… Haruven.'

* * *

(Admit it, you thought I would leave it here.)

* * *

Thor swallowed heavily as he looked upon the pale face of Haruven Sigurdsson. All cleaned up and dressed in white. His hands rested on his stomach and his hair surrounded his lithe form like a dark halo.

"Thor?" He had to force himself to look away. Bruce placed his hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "Wayne just left. He said he would help us locate Loki with everything he has. We _will_ find him. Sif is already working with Tony and that new girl, Jane, to try and open the communication links from this side." Thor nodded.

"Will my mirror be of any use?" Thor asked and Bruce nodded.

"It will be." He said. Both of them looked at Haruven again. The silence was tense. There was a certain awareness around them.

"That was some very powerful magic." Bruce muttered. "It _flattened_ everything with the ground in a 30 mile radius." Thor swallowed heavily and nodded. "It's a wonder we survived."

"He protected us." Thor said and Bruce looked at him in confusion. "He protected us as well as that village. Even when he lost control, he still cared about others." He spoke in a raspy, low voice.

"Thor-"

"We were _late_. If I only tried harder, if I _listened_ to my instincts-"

"You couldn't have known-"

"It's my fault!" Thor snapped and stood up. He took a step closer to the bed and covered Haruven's pale hands with his own, warm one. He bowed his head when he felt the coldness of Haruven's hand. Last time he touched Haruven's bare skin he could feel his Magic, his _life_ flowing just under his skin, like a powerful, raging current.

Now he could feel nothing.

Nothing.

"Thor." Bruce spoke and took a step closer. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. We've gotten careless. We've gotten lulled by the peaceful times we lived in. This won't happen again. Not one of us will allow it to happen again."

"We have learned this lesson." Thor whispered brokenly. "But at what price?" He said and turned to look at Bruce who bowed his head.

It's been two days.

Two days since they went into to save Haruven. Fury's men came in time to see Hulk dig out everyone from under the rubble of the castle. When Thor managed to push his way out as well, their hearts stopped beating.

The moment they saw Haruven's beaten, bloody form lax in Thor's strong arms was the moment their world stopped.

Everyone was quiet. Bruce didn't even know that there were people in S.H.I.E.L.D. who worked with Haruven before, when he was still an Unspeakable.

The room was decorated with various bouquets. Most were taken into another room as not to crowd this one. The air was heavy without the scent of flowers adding up to it.

Bruce looked at Thor when the man sighed and took a seat on the bed. He reached up and gently caressed Haruven's pale, cold, indrawn cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I failed him." Thor whispered. "We hadn't even mated yet, and I already failed him."

"You didn't fail him, Thor." Bruce insisted and Thor snorted at his words. "You did your best to save him. If this is anyone's fault it's Loki's, and trust me when I tell you, he _will_ pay." Bruce's eyes glowed green for a second and Thor nodded slightly.

"Come. You must eat something." Bruce said and patted Thor's hunched shoulder. Thor looked at Haruven's face again before he sighed and stood up. He hesitated for a second before he leaned down and placed a single, feather light kiss against Haruven's pale lips.

He turned around and nodded at Bruce, who was standing in the doorway. Bruce nodded at him and turned to walk out. Thor took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"Thor?" He stopped just as he turned into the hallway and his breath hitched in his throat. Quicker than he thought was possible he returned into the room and grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from falling.

His breath was kicked out of his lungs when his eyes met drowsy, shadowed emeralds.

"Ven?" He whispered and slowly took a step closer to the bed. A small, weak smile played on Haruven's lips and Thor let go of the breath he was holding.

"Hey." Haruven rasped out. "Sorry for keeping you w-"

"Haruven!" With a joyous cry, Thor launched forward, and careful as not to crush Haruven, wrapped his lover into his arms. He kissed him for all it was worth, with every piece of angst and worry and pain he felt for the past two days. They didn't hear rushed footsteps or the relieved sigh Bruce let go of when he entered the room. They didn't hear him run down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs that Haruven was awake; that their friend was with them again.

Once they parted Thor looked down at Haruven, shivering when the slightly smaller man licked his lips with a content sigh.

"I thought I lost you." Thor whispered brokenly, not caring that tears were trailing down his cheeks. "I thought I hadn't reached you in time. I thought I f-"

"Hush." Haruven whispered lovingly and hugged Thor with all the strength he could muster at the moment. "I know. I heard everything. I was too weak to wake up. I still am too weak. I have never felt this empty in my life." He said and tried to smile.

"You'll be fine." Thor whispered and kissed Haruven's forehead. "You'll build up your strength with time. You'll be fine." He said and hugged Haruven close. The Wizard smiled slightly and leaned his cheek on Thor's strong shoulder. His smile widened when the rest of the Avengers piled up in the doorway. Even Pepper was there. They all looked excited and relieved.

*Thank you.* Haruven mouthed to them and then nodded at him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Thor's shoulder.

This was far from over, but for now, just for this little moment in time, he chose not to worry.

For now, he would simply rest in the arms of his lover, his protector, his prince and pretend that he had nothing to worry about.

Just for this little moment in time.

* * *

Hellu, hellu!

Yes, I know! It's been a damn **month **since I posted any of my stories.

It was a damn series of fucked up, unfortunate events.

For the first week I was sick. I have to admit that it was the first time I actually didn't have the strength to **breathe** let alone do anything else. Second week my laptop flat-lined.

It died. Kaput. No signs of life what-so-ever.

So I give it to a guy to fix it and what does he do? HE FUCKS IT UP!

I swear, I was THIS close to suing him for emotional pain and first degree murder!

And then comes my fiancé, my dear, _dear_ fiancé and tells me I'm OBSESSED!

That I shouldn't spend so much of my time writing!

That it isn't healthy!

HE ACTUALLY BLOCKED MY ACCESS TO INTERNET!

That little sucker is SOOOOOOO in the dog house for the next YEAR!

Take THAT!

But I'm back and writing up a storm. I'm going back to the usual schedule of posting.

Again, I'm sorry for not posting so long.

Life sucks.

Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter!

Tell me what you think and I'll see you next Wednesday!

All my love,

Yukikoneko1990


	18. We Begin At The End

Haruven sighed as he leaned against the window of his and Thor's room. They have returned to New York some three days ago, and things have calmed somewhat. All of them knew that there was a war looming on the horizon.

They could all feel it.

Haruven could feel it.

He leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window. Winter was slowly turning into Spring. The snow was slowly melting away, but instead of clear blue skies, all he could see were dark clouds.

"How do you feel?" The voice of his beloved woke him up from his musings. He smiled slightly, and turned to face Thor. The God of Thunder stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with his strong arms crossed over his muscled chest. A small, loving smile crossed Thor's face when Haruven smiled at him, and he pushed away from the doorframe.

"I am as well as I can be. My magic is slowly building up. I should be back to my full strength in no time."

"I know that, mín fagrstr eítt." (my most beautiful one) Thor said. He pulled Haruven into a hug once he was close enough to him. "What I don't know is how you _feel_." Haruven sighed. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, and buried his face in Thor's chest.

"Worried, scared, confused." Haruven whispered. Thor hugged him tighter, and buried his face in Haruven's sweet smelling hair. "I don't know what Loki is planning. Asgard is still cut off from us. I can't-"

"Hush." Thor whispered, and kissed the crown of Haruven's head. "We can do nothing about that, beloved. All we can do is wait and prepare." Haruven sighed, nodded against Thor's chest, and leaned back to smile up at him.

"You always know the right words to say, love." He said, and Thor leaned down to kiss him.

"I know that I need to keep you safe, Haruven; my Spring." Thor whispered against Haruven's lips, and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"I will return back to my strength soon enough, Thor. You don't need to worry so much." He said, and Thor frowned slightly.

"I know that." He whispered. "My mind knows that, but my heart…" He looked in Haruven's eyes, and the slightly smaller man frowned when he saw the shadow of pain in Thor's stormy, silvery-blue eyes. "My heart remembers your pain. It remembers the moment when I held you, bloody, beaten, and broken in my arms. It remembers that pain. I cannot feel that again, Haruven. I cannot lose you."

"And you won't, beloved." Haruven whispered, and cupped Thor's face between his soft, warm hands. "I promise I will be more careful. I won't let anything take me from your side again." He said, and Thor sighed. He tilted his head to the side slightly, and kissed the middle of Haruven's right palm.

"And I will not let you leave my sight." Thor said, and Haruven smiled lovingly at him.

"I know."

"Thor?" The two parted slowly, and looked at the doorway. Thor smiled slightly at the woman that stood there.

"Ah, Jane. I believe the two of you hadn't met yet." Thor placed his hand at the small of Haruven's back, and led him closer to Jane, who shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. Haruven looked at her in interest with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, and offered his hand to the woman. "I am Haruven Sigurdsson." She accepted his hand, and smiled slightly at him.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Jane Foster-Brightman."

"I have heard a lot about you, Mrs. Foster-Brightman." Haruven said. He looked at Thor, who smiled at him lovingly. Thor told him about Jane one night, while they were sitting in Haruven's living room, enjoying the quiet of a peaceful evening. "You were great help to Thor the first time he came to Earth." Jane blushed furiously, and looked at the ground, avoiding looking in Haruven's eyes.

She knew Thor and Haruven were together. It couldn't be missed.

She looked up when Haruven chuckled, and frowned in confusion at Haruven's gentle, understanding look.

"I know everything, and I do not blame you." He said. She raised her eyebrows at him, and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder smiled at her, and shrugged his strong shoulder.

"There are barely any secrets left between Ven and I." Thor said, and Jane nodded weakly.

"I hope your research is going well." Haruven said. She swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I've heard about you." She said. "I just didn't think there was really someone in the world as understanding as I was told you were." She said. Haruven shrugged his shoulders, and threw Thor a small teasing smirk.

"I have seen a lot of things." He said. "I've gotten used to many things some people wouldn't accept." She nodded.

"I'm just glad Thor found someone, Mr. S-"

"Ven." He corrected her, and she smiled shyly at him. "You may call me Ven." She nodded.

"Then you can call me Jane."

"Was there anything you needed, Jane?" Thor asked, and she nodded at him.

"Actually, there was." She said, and stood taller. "Sif and me found a way to open the Bifrőst."

"What?" Thor breathed out, and Haruven grabbed his hand.

"Take us to the lab." He said. Jane nodded. They rushed down the hallways of Avengers Tower. They entered the lab, making every head turn towards them.

"Thor! Ven! We've just received excellent news!" Steve said with a grin.

"News? From whom?" Haruven asked, and looked around.

_"From me." _Haruven turned swiftly when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Urd!" He called in joy, and enveloped the see through form of his long time friend in a loving hug. Most of the people in the room raised eyebrows in wonder, while Thor simply chuckled, and shook his head.

"He can actually touch her?" Bruce muttered from beside Thor, and the God of Thunder chuckled lowly.

"I should have known it would be possible for him." He only said, making the Avengers raise eyebrows at him.

"How come you are here? You shouldn't be!"

_"Thor broke the mirror when they came looking for you. I am now free to enter your world for a short while."_ She said.

"What news do you have for us?" He asked.

_"King Odin, the Allfather, has defeated the Chitauri Armies."_ She said. Haruven and Thor breathed sighs of relief. _"There is only one problem. The Tesseract was broken."_

"What?!" Thor snapped. Haruven turned to be able to look at everyone, while Urd continued to explain everything to them.

_"King Odin used it to protect Asgard. We do not know how it happened, but it did."_

"The Bifrőst?" Thor asked.

_"The Bifrőst is intact, but no one at Asgard is powerful enough to open the links right now. King Odin was weakened by the Tesseract. He will need time to recover."_

"But we need to open the Rainbow Bridge." Sif said.

_"You have two of the most powerful beings in the known Realms right here."_ Urd said. Thor and Haruven looked at her with matching frowns.

"Who?" Jane asked.

_"Why Ven and Thor, of course. Their combined power will be more than enough to open the Bridge."_ Thor and Haruven exchanged a look.

"Haruven is not yet up to his full power." Thor said. Urd giggled at that, while Haruven blushed slightly.

_"Even at a quarter of his power, Haruven would be able to hold his own against the mightiest opponent."_

"You give me too much credit, Urd." Haruven said. Everyone was looking at him with surprised expressions, even Thor.

_"You don't give yourself enough credit, sweetness." _She said. _"What do you estimate your powers are at?"_ She asked, and Haruven's blush deepened.

"Some 57-59%." He muttered.

_"Well!"_ Urd said with a wide smile. _"Like I said. More than enough."_

"Will it drain him further?" Thor asked, and Haruven looked at him with a small exasperated smile.

"I'm not made out of glass." He muttered.

"You sure looked like that a week ago." Tony said, and Haruven shot him a glare. Tony raised his hands in surrender, and others rolled their eyes at him.

_"It would drain him only slightly if he were to do it alone. With the two of you working together, it won't weaken either one of you too much."_ Haruven nodded.

"What do we need to do?"

"Haruven-"

"Thor, we need to open the Bridge." Haruven interrupted his beloved, making the God of Thunder frown slightly. "We need all the information we can get, and I don't doubt that King Odin would agree to help us against the Chitauri. They are a threat to us all."

"He is right, Thor." Sif said, and Haruven looked at her. She smirked at him slightly, and Haruven raised an eyebrow at her.

_'She knows you are with Thor, sweetness.'_ Urd whispered in his mind. _'She is very amused with the fact that Thor has a man for a Destined.'_ Haruven chuckled at that, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"So." He said, and looked at Urd. "What do we need to do?" Urd smiled.

_"This won't be easy."_ She said, and everyone nodded at her. _"This is what you need to do."_

* * *

"Are you _sure?_" Bruce asked. They were on top of the Avengers Tower. Tony and Thor were getting ready to fly, and Bruce was talking with Haruven outside of the chopper.

"Yes, I'm sure Bruce. I hadn't flown for years. I miss it."

"But you'd be safer in the chopper." Bruce almost whined, and Haruven laughed. Everyone except Thor was looking at him as if he has gone insane, ever since he said he would fly with Thor and Tony.

"Trust me. That's the best and safest way for me to travel." He said.

"We should get going." Thor said, and spun Mjolnir lightly. Haruven chuckled, and pushed his hand into his back pocket. A second later a beautiful _broom_ was in his hand.

"You're flying on _that_?" Tony asked. With a smirk, Haruven jumped on the broom, and did a circle around them.

"Trust me. You'll be eating my dust before you know it." Haruven said. "I'll see you later." He said, waved, and darted off before anyone could say another word.

"He's really a wizard." Jane muttered in shock. Thor chuckled, shook his head, and saluted everyone.

"We shall meet on the Mark." He said, and flew off after Haruven.

"See you there." Tony said, closed his visor, and flew off.

"We better get going."Clint said.

"Sure." Natasha muttered.

"This is insane." Jane said. "First a God, and then a Wizard." She spoke as they entered the chopper, and took their seats.

"Trust me." Sif said, and grinned at Jane almost insanely. "You have seen nothing yet."

* * *

Once they landed the chopper and got out, the Avengers plus Sif and Jane raised eyebrows at the scene that they stumbled upon. Thor and Tony were speaking with Haruven who was sitting sideways on his broom, floating about one 1'5 feet in the air. The tips of his boots were barely brushing against the grassy ground.

"About time." Tony said. "They were about to start without you." He said as everyone got closer.

"Good thing we got here then. I don't want to miss this." Clint said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

They were currently located at the place where Sif arrived on Earth. The mark of the Bifrőst has faded somewhat, but it was still there never the less.

"How are we going to do this?" Natasha asked.

"You won't do anything." Haruven said, and hopped off the broom. It shrunk in his hand, and he put it back in his back pocket.

"You shouldn't get too close." Thor said. "We do not want you to get hurt." He looked at Haruven. "Are you ready?" He asked, and Haruven shrugged.

"As ready as I can be." He said, and looked at the others. "We don't know what could happen. If we're pulled through the Bifrőst, I want you to go back to the Avengers Tower, and keep getting ready. I don't know if we'll be able to come back right away."

"And I have no doubt that Mother will wish to see you." Thor muttered, and Haruven winced.

"Anyway." He said, and sighed. "Wish us luck."

"You mean wish _you_ luck." Bruce said with a smirk, and Haruven fought against the urge to stick his tongue at him. He settled for a glare before Thor placed his hand on his shoulder, and nodded.

"Let's go." He said. He nodded at everyone, and walked towards the middle of the circle.

"We'll see you later." Haruven said, and followed after Thor.

"Watch carefully." Sif said, and everyone spared her a look before they looked back at Thor and Haruven. "This will be a sight to remember."

Thor and Haruven turned to each other once they were in the middle of the circle.

"I've never done magic of these proportions." Haruven admitted lowly, and Thor smiled lovingly at him.

"I have never done magic at all." Haruven chuckled. Thor offered him his hands as he turned to face Haruven fully, and Haruven placed his slightly shaking ones above Thor's.

"Everything or nothing." He muttered, and they closed their eyes.

For a few moments nothing happened.

Their quiet audience shifted in their place while they waited for something to happen.

Tony was about to say something when all of a sudden the wind stopped.

"It's starting." To everyone's surprise, Jane was the one who spoke. She looked at the sky, and everyone followed her gaze. The sky started to darken with clouds. "Everyone, you better hold on." She said, and crouched slowly. Everyone looked at Haruven and Thor as they followed her example. Where the pair's hands were joined, slight sparks of power started to snap and flash. The wind started to pick up speed.

Thunder roared in the sky. The circle beneath Thor and Haruven's feet started to glow gold.

"Hold on!" Bruce shouted, and shifted into Hulk as a hurricane like wind appeared around them. A wave of raw power exploded from Haruven and Thor, but it didn't spread further from the circle.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats when Haruven's and Thor's eyes snapped open.

"Heimdall!" They both roared as one, and their power surged into the sky, shaking the very foundations of the Earth. Everyone closed their eyes as bright light blinded them, and were it not for Hulk, who protected Steve, Natasha, Clint and Jane, they would have been pushed away. Tony and Sif barely managed to resist the push, and even with it, they were pushed a few feet back.

Once it all settled, the sky cleared almost instantly.

And Haruven and Thor were gone.

"Well." Tony said, and his visor snapped up. "I'd say it worked."

* * *

If Thor didn't catch him, Haruven would have met the floor the moment they landed in the golden dome of the Bifrőst.

"Are you well."

"I am." Haruven whispered. "I was just surprised." He said, and straightened.

"My Lord!" They both look up when someone called out, and Haruven assumed that the man dressed in the golden armor was Heimdall.

"Heimdall! Am I glad to see you!" Thor said, and pulled the stoic man into a manly hug.

"We have missed your presence here, your Highness." Heimdall said once they parted. "When Lady Urd informed us that you had a way to help us open the Bridge, I hurried back." He said, and looked at Haruven. The Wizard bowed at Heimdall from his waist with his arms at his sides, and the Keeper frowned slightly.

"I am honored to meet you, Gate Keeper." Haruven said, and straightened. Heimdall bowed his head at him.

"The honor is mine, Haruven Sigurdsson." He said. "Come, there are many who wish to see you." He spoke to Thor, and they moved for the door, with Haruven keeping slightly to the back.

Once they came out, everything turned into a cacophony of cheers and sounds. Thor found himself enveloped in many hugs, his back was patted many times, and when he found himself in front of his Mother and Father, heavy silence settled among them.

"Father. Mother." He said, and bowed at them.

"It is good to see you in good health, my son." Frigg said, and pulled Thor into a loving hug, while Odin smiled at his son proudly. He seemed well enough. Everyone seemed well in fact, and Thor smiled widely as he turned around. His smile faded when he couldn't locate Haruven immediately.

"What is it, son?" Odin asked, and took a step closer to stand on Thor's right, while Frigg stood to his left, with her arms wrapped around Thor's strong arm.

"You look as though you've lost something." Fandral spoke teasingly. Volstagg and Hogun were standing each on one side of Fandral, with almost matching smirks on their faces. Thor's face brightened when he located Haruven some 30 feet away, standing behind Heimdall.

"Everyone, I wish for you to meet someone." The Warrior Three frowned, and moved to the side, while the King and Queen looked at where Thor was looking. Thor moved forward, and spread his arm in Haruven's direction.

Haruven smiled slightly, and walked forward. Once he was a little away from Thor, he got down on his knee. He placed his hand on his bent knee, placed his other fist on the ground, and bowed his head. His braided hair fell over his shoulder, and when he spoke, his voice was strong.

"It is an honor to stand in your presence, Allfather." He spoke. Odin looked at Thor. Once he saw the love glowing in his son's eyes, his old heart warmed. Frigg took his hand in hers, and he looked down at her. He realized that his son has found true love, for he had the same look in his eyes Odin himself had every time he would look at his beautiful wife.

He nodded at Frigg, let go of her hand, and took a few steps forward.

"The honor is ours, Haruven Sigurdsson." He said. "Rise. You do not need to be on your knees in front of us." The Warrior Three gapped at that, while Thor and Frigg exchanged pleased smiles. Haruven stood up, but didn't raise his head.

Odin chuckled lowly, and stepped closer. He placed two of his fingers under Haruven's chin, and pushed his head up. Once his good eye met Haruven's glowing emerald orbs he nodded, and smiled a fatherly smile at him.

"My son has chosen well. I can see your strength and power, Haruven Sigurdsson; Guardian of the Sanctuary." Haruven smiled slightly, and Odin lowered his hand.

"I am glad to see you are well, and I congratulate you on your victory against your enemy." Haruven said, and Odin nodded.

"Thank you, Child. Come. We have some knowledge of what transpired on Earth. We shall eat while you tell us everything."

"As you wish, my Lord." Haruven said. Frigg walked over to him, and to his surprise wrapped her arms around his elbow as Odin turned his back on them, leading them over to the horses.

"I cannot wait to get to know you better, my dear Haruven. I have heard many great things about you from Verdandi."

"I am sure they are all exaggerated." He said, and Frigg giggled. In the meantime Thor found himself under an _attack_ of his friends.

"A man, Thor?" Volstagg said, and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you get to know him." Thor said.

"But a _man_, Thor!" Fandral moaned. "Sure, he has a woman's beauty, but-"

"You should hope he did not hear you." Thor said, and Fandral raised an eyebrow at him. They reached their horses, and Thor looked up. A part of him was happy that there were two additional horses waiting for them. The other cursed it. It had been a while since he last allowed himself to hold Haruven.

"You say I look much like a woman, Lord Fandral." Haruven called over to them as he picked a dark black stallion. Fandral paled when his eyes met Haruven's. Odin smirked slightly, while Frigg covered her lips with her hand elegantly to hide her wide grin. Hogun smirked while Volstagg grinned widely, and Thor walked over to Haruven. He stole a kiss from him.

"I did not mean-"

"Oh, I know very well what you meant." Haruven spoke lightly. He mounted the horse with ease, and an excited look flashed in his eyes when the horse neighed, and climbed on his back legs. "If you wish, you can test my strength. Once you have recovered of course."

"I am well enough!" Fandral said as everyone mounted their horses. He was blushing slightly, and his blush deepened when Haruven smirked at him.

"We shall see." He said.

"It seems as if we shall have an amusing evening." Thor said, and stopped his horse beside Haruven's.

"It will take some time for dinner to be served." Odin said. "Maybe you shall have the chance to test your strength against Mage Haruven sooner than you think, Sir Fandral."

Fandral's eyes opened wide, Volstagg looked excited, and Hogun looked interested.

"What say you, Ven?" Thor said, and Haruven smiled at him. "Do you feel up to a little duel?"

"I have been feeling up to a little warm up for a few days now. This could prove like a good exercise." He said. Thor chuckled, and shook his head.

"Of course."

"Let us go. We have much to discuss. After, of course, Haruven and Fandral dissolve their little measuring contest." Frigg spoke teasingly.

Fandral was about to complain, but Odin pushed his horse into a gallop, and everyone followed after him, with everyone but Fandral either laughing or smirking.

* * *

"Welcome into the great hall of Asgard." Thor said as they entered the hall, and Haruven looked around with his eyes filled with wonder.

"It is absolutely wonderful." He said. He looked at Thor, and smiled that wide, beautiful smile Thor has come to love more than anything else. "Thor, your home is beautiful." He said. Thor wrapped his arm around Haruven's waist, and pulled him into a kiss. Volstagg and Hogun exchanged amused smirks, Odin and Frigg smiled at each other, while Fandral looked paler than before.

"It shall be _our_ home one day, sváss." (beloved) Thor said, and Haruven smiled lovingly at him.

"Of course." He said.

"I shall go, and order dinner to be served to us. Do not start anything without me." Frigg said, and her eyes glimmered as she looked at Haruven.

"Worry not, my Queen." Haruven said, and bowed his head at her slightly. "We shall start nothing." He said, and looked at Fandral with a slight smirk.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Fandral asked, trying to sound easy-going. "I would _hate_ to ruin dinner for you, _Mage_ Sigurdsson." He said. Haruven chuckled, while Thor smirked lightly.

"Trust me, Lord Fandral. Little could destroy dinner for me." He said, and walked further down the great hall, looking around in interest.

It would be an understatement, to say that Fandral didn't like being brushed away like that. Odin chuckled lowly, and followed after Thor and Haruven.

"You would do well to apologize, Fandral." Hogun spoke wisely. "No mate of Thor is supposed to be weak."

"Please, Hogun. Look at him!" Fandral said, and showed at Haruven who was listening carefully to something Odin was telling him about one of the great tapestries that were hung along the walls. "He looks like a woman, with those delicate limbs and lithe body."

"And yet he moves like an experienced warrior." Hogun said, his eyes focused on Haruven's every move. "He seems aware of everything, and his shoulders, even though they seem relaxed, they are indeed tense."

"You are looking too much into him." Fandral spoke haughtily. "He is just a little human, who happens to be able to use magic. I have fought much, _much_ stronger men."

"I would not be so sure if I were you, Lord Fandral." Frigg spoke from behind them, making Fandral jump in his place. "Haruven is much stronger than he seems." She said, and walked beside them. "Dinner shall be ready in half an hour." She announced. "Maybe we should wait until after dinner."

"There is no need for that." Fandral said as they walked over. "Half an hour should be more than enough." They stopped in front of the others, and Fandral looked at Haruven thinking his confidant words managed to throw Haruven off a little, only to find the Wizard smirking slightly as he leaned against Thor's side with his arms around Thor's arm.

"Half an hour should be _far_ more than enough, do you not think?" Haruven asked, and looked at Thor.

"I believe so, Ven. After all, when we last dueled you have brought me down in 45 minutes." At that Fandral gapped slightly, but quickly snapped his mouth closed.

"I believe you are correct." Haruven said, and smirked at Fandral in a positively evil way. In some ways Haruven reminded them of Loki in that moment. "I shall enjoy this greatly." He muttered.

"Then what are we waiting for." Odin said. Frigg placed her hand on his offered elbow. Thor kissed Haruven's forehead, making Haruven sigh lightly.

"Will you need a sword, sváss?" (beloved)" Thor asked as Volstagg and Hogun patted Fandral's back, and moved to stand with the King and Queen.

"No." Haruven said, and smirked. "If I remember correctly, I did not need one when I fought you." At that Fandral tensed up even more. He quickly pushed it all back, and stood taller.

He was one of the Warrior Three!

He would _not_ be beaten by a _human_!

"You are right." Thor said, squeezed Haruven's shoulder, and smiled at Fandral on his way to join his Father, Mother and friends.

"Good luck." He said.

"Do not worry, my friend. I shall not hurt your _human_ too much." Fandral said, and drew his sword from its scabbard.

"I was talking to _you,_ my thoughtless friend." Thor called over, and Fandral tensed up even more. Haruven chuckled, took two steps back, crouched, and raised his arms leisurely.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" Haruven asked, and Fandral sneered at him, making Haruven chuckle shortly. "Since this is the first time we have met, I am feeling inclined to forgive your thoughtless words, and ignore your challenge."

"I have not challenged you." Fandral spoke in confusion, and a shiver ran down his spine when Haruven's eyes darkened.

"You have implied that I am not worthy of my Destined." Haruven spoke lowly. "It is my duty to defend my honor." He said.

"Should Thor not be the one to defend your _honor_?" Fandral spoke with a sneer, and Haruven smirked at him.

"Trust me." Haruven whispered, and crouched lower. Fandral's eyes widened slightly when Haruven's hair and clothes were ruffled by a slight breeze. "He knows better than to try and fight my own battles."

"Begin!" Odin called out before Fandral could say anything, and the Warrior charged at Haruven thoughtlessly. In a second he found himself on his back with his own sword pointed at his throat.

"Do _not_ underestimate me." Haruven growled lowly, and his eyes flashed a vibrant emerald. He threw Fandral's sword on the ground, and took a few steps back. "Come. We are not yet done." Fandral growled.

He would not let a human disgrace him! That was a lucky shot! There was no way a Warrior of Asgard could be brought down by a human wizard!

He charged at Haruven with everything he had, but the dark haired Wizard twisted and turned around him, avoiding his blade as if it was nothing. Haruven looked as if he was dancing. To add insult to injury, his eyes were closed, and he kept his hands on his back, his index fingers hooked in the loops of his black trousers.

"This shall be over quickly." Thor murmured, and his friends looked at him in surprise. "Ven is used to fighting more unpredictable opponents, and many of them at once. Fandral is good, but not good enough, to pose as a threat to him."

"You knew this would happen." Hogun spoke, and Thor nodded.

"Fandral is like a brother to me, but he has a lot to learn still."

"You have learned a lot as well, my son." Odin said, and Thor smiled at his Father.

"I have, Father. Midgard has taught me a lot." He looked at Haruven as he spoke, feeling a shiver go down his body when Haruven escaped Fandral's blade by an inch. "_Haruven_ has taught me a lot."

Fandral grinned. With every slash he was getting closer to cutting Haruven.

He would teach that little Wizard not to underestimate a Warrior of Asgard!

He aimed for Haruven's chest, and Haruven's eyes snapped open. A feeling of victory overtook him, but it was of short lasting.

"I warned you not to _underestimate me_!" Haruven snapped. To Fandral's shock, Haruven grabbed his sword with his bare hand, pulled him forward, and jumped.

"That is his trademark move!" Thor spoke excitedly as Haruven pushed himself up, hooked his feet under Fandral's armpits, and brought the both of them down. Fandral's sword met the ground with a clang, and his breath was kicked out of him. He choked up when Haruven grabbed his throat, and aimed his right hand at Fandral's heart, his nails sharp as a blade.

"Do you yield." Haruven growled lowly. His eyes were colored a dark green, and his power was rolling off of him in waves, making shivers run up and down Fandral's body.

He was in a state of disbelief. That was twice now in under 15 minutes that he found himself on his back, his sword out of his hand, and Haruven threatening to take his life.

**"Do you yield?!" **Haruven roared, and the whole hall shook with his power-laced voice.

"I yield!" Fandral shouted. Haruven snorted. His nails turned back to normal, returning back to their usual appearance right in front of Fandral's eyes. With practically no effort at all, he got on his feet, took a few steps back, and offered his hand to Fandral.

For a few moments Fandral just gazed at him, leaning back on his elbows.

He was wrong, that much was obvious.

Now, the question was if he was man enough to admit it.

Well.

Let no one say Fandral was a coward.

He swallowed, accepted Haruven's hand, and allowed him to pull him on his feet. His sword flew into Haruven's hand, and Haruven turned the handle towards Fandral.

"You have a lot to learn, Sir Fandral." Haruven said. "You fight well." He spoke, and Fandral raised an eyebrow at him. "But not well enough."

"I have at least injured you slightly." Fandral said, smiling a little. Haruven chuckled, and raised the hand with which he stopped Fandral's sword. To Fandral's shock and surprise, Haruven's hand was uninjured.

"I have concentrated my magic into my hand, and created a shield just above my skin. It requires a lot of concentration, but that way, no blade can pierce my skin." Fandral swallowed. He realized very well that he was nowhere near Haruven's level of skill.

Now he understood why he was Thor's chosen.

He took a step back, and bowed lowly to Haruven, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I offer my sincere apologies to you, Mage Sigurdsson. I have offended you by underestimating you. I see now that I was wrong. I ask for your forgiveness." Fandral was surprised when he heard Haruven chuckle. He raised his head, and felt a shiver run down his spine when he found himself target of an understanding look.

"You are forgiven. If you wish, we can measure our strength against each other again one day." Haruven said, and offered his hand to Fandral. Fandral grinned, and accepted it. He was not overly surprised at the strength of Haruven's handshake; he could now see that Haruven was indeed strong.

"I shall be honored." They looked at the gathered people when they heard them clapping.

"This was indeed very educational." Odin said as the group walked over to the two newly made friends. "I have known you are strong, but seeing that one of our best warriors didn't manage to put a scratch on you, I have come to see that my knowledge is lacking." Haruven blushed slightly, and bowed his head.

"You flatter me, my King."

"Please, Haruven." Frigg spoke lovingly, and Haruven looked at her with slightly wide eyes. "You are our son's Destined. I realize that we have just met, but I hope that one day you shall come to call us Mother and Father." Haruven's breath hitched in his throat.

"I – I do not know what to say." He muttered, and looked at Thor when he wrapped his arm around Haruven's waist, and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You do not need to address us as Father and Mother right away, Haruven." Odin spoke, and Haruven looked at him. "But as my lovely wife has said, you are our son's Destined. Unfortunately, we have lost one son. I have come to realize I have done many mistakes in my long, _long_ life. I do not plan to repeat them. I can see that you love Thor, and I can see he loves you just as much. I shall be more than proud to call you my son as well." Haruven's heart was beating loudly in his ears, and he was blinking back tears. His throat was closed up, and his hands were shaking slightly.

"I-" He started, but choked up slightly. "I'll be happy to consider you Father and Mother. I am – I am honored that you consider me good enough to be considered your son." He spoke in a raspy voice. Odin and Frigg smiled at him, and Thor hugged him tighter.

"Come, dinner must be served by now. We should go to the dining room. We have much to talk about." Frigg said, and they moved for the dining room. Thor stopped when he felt Haruven hesitate.

"What is it, sváss?" (beloved) He asked when everyone left the great hall.

"I – I cannot believe that your parents have accepted me." Haruven whispered. He moved closer to Thor. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, and buried his face in Thor's strong chest. Thor smiled lovingly, and wrapped his arms around Haruven.

"I have known they would love you as soon as they met you." Thor spoke with his face buried in Haruven's sweet smelling hair. "You are the most beautiful creature in all the Realms. You are beautiful both inside and out." Haruven shivered, and Thor smirked. "And you have no idea how much I _want you right now_." Thor growled, Haruven moaned slightly.

"I have missed your touch, beloved." Haruven whispered, and raised his head. Thor cupped his cheek, and pulled him into a scorching, passionate kiss. Haruven fisted his hand in Thor's cape on his shoulder, and moaned in Thor's mouth.

"We should join them, or I shall take you in this very room." Thor growled against Haruven's lips.

"Later." Haruven whispered, and Thor grinned.

"Yes. Later."

* * *

Haruven sighed as he stood on the balcony of his and Thor's rooms. The night sky shone above him, and a warm breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He was dressed in light, white sleeping pants and his shirt was unbuttoned. He tied his hair at the top of his head, and it was still damp from the bath he took after dinner.

Stories were exchanged during dinner time. Both sides spoke of recent events.

He chuckled when he remembered the look on Fandral's face when Thor said that Haruven was greatly weakened in recent events. Fandral said that now he felt even worse, since Haruven managed to defeat him quite effortlessly even when he wasn't at full strength.

He sighed again, and smiled slightly when he remembered the kiss on his cheek he received from Frigg when they parted for the evening.

Thor shivered when he quietly came out on the balcony, and looked at his soon-to-be-lover. He leaned against the doorframe as he observed his lover.

His slightly tanned skin was accented by his white clothes, he was relaxed for the first time in a while, and Thor could see the small, calm smile on Haruven's lips, even though he was looking at his profile. His hair was swaying in the light, warm breeze, and Thor could feel his passion rise.

"You are oddly quiet, my love." Haruven said, opened his eyes, and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder felt his need rise at the expanse of revealed skin his lover was showing now that he turned to face him. He pushed away from the doorway he was leaning on, and started to prowl over to Haruven. He saw the shiver that shook Haruven's body.

The Wizard's mouth watered when he saw Thor's naked torso. His sleeping pants hung low on his hips, and he moved like a predator stalking his prey.

"Can I not observe my beautiful Mate in silence for a while?" Thor spoke in a low growl. He stopped in front of Haruven, and pushed his hands under Haruven's shirt. Haruven shivered because of his warmth, and grabbed on Thor's elbows to steady himself. Thor rubbed small, suiting circles in Haruven's skin, and the Wizard sighed.

"Not when I can _feel_ your warmth pulsating over me." Haruven whispered, and looked up at Thor with dilated eyes. Thor growled lowly in his throat, and kissed Haruven roughly. Haruven groaned, and his hands darted up to tangle in Thor's damp hair. His knees mutinied on him, and had Thor not held him, he would have met the ground.

"You have no idea how much I desire you, mín fagr álfr." (my beautiful elf) Thor muttered as he started to lay kisses down Haruven's chin on his way to his shoulder. "Mín bréyja. Mín forlog." (My desire. My destiny.) Haruven gasped when Thor flattened their bodies together, and he felt Thor's straining need rub against his own through the thin material of their pants.

"Thor-" His words and breath were stolen when Thor slammed his lips against his. His hands gripped Haruven's waist with a bruising force, and Haruven realized they have been moving only when he fell back on the soft bed.

Thor stood between his spread legs, looking down at him with dilated, lust and passion filled eyes.

This creature, this perfect, strong, beautiful creature would soon be his for all eternity.

This nymph sent to him by whichever higher power, will soon be his until the end of all time.

"Thor?" his thoughts were broken when Haruven called his name in a whisper. With his head tilted slightly to the right, his raven locks spread around him in a dark halo, and his hands raised towards Thor, bathed in the moonlight, Haruven looked ethereal. "Come to me." He whispered, and Thor had not the strength to resist him.

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T OTHERWISE HARRY WILL COME AFTER YOU AND TURN YOU INTO MICE!**

* * *

He kneeled on the bed with one knee between Haruven's spread legs. He leaned his other knee beside Haruven's thigh, and leaned over him, resting on his elbows, as Haruven cupped his face in his long-fingered hands, and pulled him into a loving, promise filled kiss.

"Make me yours." Haruven whispered, and Thor's thoughts came to a sharp stop.

"There is no going back. After I take you-"

"Hush." Haruven whispered, and stole another chaste kiss from Thor's lips. "If I wanted everything to go back to how it was, I would not be here, beloved. Please. I wish not to be alone anymore." Thor squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and leaned his forehead against Haruven's.

"Never again, sváss." (beloved) He rasped out. "You shall be alone never again." Haruven smiled, and a challenge shone in his eyes.

"Prove it." He growled. "Take. Me." He pressed through his teeth in Thor's ear. With a guttural growl Thor grabbed Haruven's hips. In a second Haruven found himself in the middle of the bed. Thor raised his shirt only for it to tangle around Haruven's wrists.

"Thor-"

"Hush." Thor growled, and Haruven's eyes widened when he found his hands tied around a bar at the headrest with his shirt. "You are mine tonight." Thor whispered, and nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot just under Haruven's ear he discovered earlier. Now that he had Haruven under him like this, he found himself wondering how he managed to stop himself from taking him sooner.

How did he manage to stop himself from making love to him sooner?

"Thor?"

"You shall feel me tonight, _Ven_." Thor spoke lowly as he kissed down the underside of Haruven's arm. He bit into Haruven's shoulder, and smirked when Haruven let go of a sharp gasp. "You will feel me so deep that every single part of your beautiful body shall remember me forever. You will know that I am the one, the _only_ one you belong to." He spoke as he kissed and nipped down Haruven's chest. He rubbed one perked nipple with his callused fingers, and Haruven moaned. He arched slightly off the bed when Thor took the other nipple in his mouth, and sucked.

He kept his body carefully above Haruven as not to allow the slightly smaller man to buck against him. He moved his right hand off of Haruven's nipple, and as he continued to play with the other one, dragged his hand down to the line of his pants. Haruven's breath hitched in his throat as Thor's hand ghosted over his aching need.

"Thor!" The God of Thunder smirked, and bit lightly into his nipple only to soothe it with his tongue a moment later.

"Hush." He growled, and hooked his thumb inside Haruven's pants. He kissed and nipped down Haruven's torso, leaving a trail of red love bites. He pushed himself off of his left arm he'd been leaning on, and crawled lowed. Careful as not to graze Haruven's aching need with the waistband of his pants, he pulled them off of him. He leaned back on his legs, and looked down at Haruven. He moved to kneel between Haruven' invitingly spread legs, and shivered under Haruven's burning gaze.

His own aching need strained against the constricting tightness of his pants, but he ignored it for now. He knew it would all pay off in the end.

He placed his hands on Haruven's raised knees, and slowly, as he leaned down, dragged his hands down Haruven's quivering thighs. Haruven moaned wantonly when Thor placed a teasing kiss on the top of his need, and pulled at his binds.

"Thor, please! Do not tease me so!" Thor chuckled, and looked at Haruven from under his eyebrows.

"As you wish." He growled, and swallowed Haruven whole. Haruven screamed at the moist warmth that enveloped his member. He would have arched off of the bed completely had Thor not grabbed his hips, and held him down firmly.

"Thor, please - please - just – OH!" Haruven moaned, and arched his back.

It's been too long. Too long since Thor touched him. Too long since his body belong to anyone like this.

His eyes snapped open, and he choked back a scream as his release hit him stronger than ever before, when Thor's thumb rubbed his entrance.

Thor swallowed everything, and crawled over him once he let his member slip out of his mouth. His kissed Haruven lovingly, and the Wizard could taste himself on Thor's lips. He moaned lightly as he caught his breath, and Thor moved back to nuzzle his cheek against Haruven's own, sweaty cheek.

"Please, Thor. Please. I want to – I need to touch you." Haruven whispered, and Thor smiled.

"You could have broken out of your bonds at any moment, beloved." He whispered, and Haruven's eyes glowed. With a surge of magic his hands were free, and Thor found himself on his back. Haruven kissed him hard, and Thor gripped Haruven's ass with a bruising force. He pulled Haruven down, and Thor's aching need rubbed against the cleft of Haruven's ass. He moaned, and while Haruven nibbled on his Adam's apple, Thor reached over to his nightstand, and dipped his fingers into the jar of oil he prepared earlier in wake of Haruven's promise before dinner.

Haruven found himself on his back again, and moaned in protest, but that moan soon turned into one of pleasure when Thor rubbed his oiled finger against Haruven's quivering entrance. He moaned loudly, and arched against Thor, when that finger breached the tight ring of muscle.

"Heavens." Thor growled at the tight heat around his finger. He couldn't wait to push inside that tight heat, to mark the inside of Haruven's body with his essence, to lay claim on him in the most primal of ways.

Haruven tensed up slightly when the second finger joined the first, but relaxed quickly when Thor took his reawakening member into his free hand, and tugged with the rhythm with which he was moving his fingers.

He shivered when Haruven moaned, and snapped his hips. Thor smirked when his fingers located that little bundle of nerves inside Haruven, and the Wizard's eyes widened with pleasure.

Not being able to wait anymore, Thor pulled his fingers out, shivering at the whine of loss Haruven let go. He oiled his hand as he took of his pants, moaning as the waistband brushed his aching member. He spread the oil over his length under Haruven's watchful, lust filled eyes. He lay over Haruven, aligning his member with Haruven's loosened entrance.

In his moment of hesitation, Haruven cupped his face, and pulled him into a reassuring kiss.

"I need you, my God of Thunder." Haruven breathed out. "Please. I can wait no longer." Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, knowing that it was impossible to stop Haruven from feeling any pain, Thor leaned his forehead against Haruven's, and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry." He whispered, and before Haruven could say anything, Thor entered his body in one swift, powerful thrust. He swallowed Haruven's scream of pain when he kissed him, and stilled. Haruven's tight heat was pulsating around his member, and Haruven was shivering under him.

Thor was as still as he could be.

His muscles shook, and he wanted to move, but he couldn't. Not until Haruven adjusted to him.

He felt the moment Haruven relaxed, and shivered when Haruven scratched his muscled back with his nails.

"Move." Haruven growled, and Thor needed no further encouragement. He leaned on his right elbow, and grabbed Haruven's thigh with his left hand. Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, and his legs around Thor's waist as the God of Thunder started to move. At first his thrusts were slow and shallow, but with every past second he was picking up speed.

"Faster." Haruven rasped out breathlessly. Thor could do nothing else but obey. Soon enough, he was pounding Haruven into the mattress. The air was heavy, their bodies were sweaty, and the smell of sex was heavy in the air.

"Thor-"

"I know." Thor growled, and changed the direction of his thrusts so that he hit that pleasurable bunch of nerves inside Haruven with every thrust. Haruven moaned, and threw his head back. His long, raven hair stuck to his body, and delicious moans left his lips every time his prostate was struck.

Thor's thrusts became frantic, and he let go of Haruven's thigh to grab his member. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, and mere moments later, Haruven came with a scream.

With more strength than he thought he had left, Thor held himself back from joining Haruven in completion. He sat back on his legs, with Haruven straddling him, and wrapped his arms around Haruven's waist.

"Thor – oh heavens-" Haruven gasped out. He was sated, and more relaxed than he had ever been. There was still some pain, especially now that Thor changed their position, but there was also pleasure; so much pleasure.

Thor rocked them slowly, his member brushing against Haruven's prostate constantly. With his own member trapped between his and Thor's stomachs, Haruven thought he would surely die from the pleasure.

Thor felt his orgasm building up again, and Haruven moaned loudly when Thor gripped his hips, and started impaling him on his rock hard member. Haruven whimpered almost pathetically, and hugged Thor tightly with his nails digging into Thor's shoulders.

"Thor – I can't-" He choked out, and bit into his own shoulder. With one final, powerful thrust, Thor came inside him, and Haruven, feeling his hot essence fill him, came for the third time that night. Thor lay him down, and pulled out.

* * *

**SAFE TO READ NOW! Although you have no idea what you've missed. ;)**

* * *

Haruven shivered when Thor lay him down. He sighed when Thor kissed him, covered them both with a blanket, and spooned against Haruven's back, with his left hand wrapped tightly around Haruven's waist , and his right arm serving as Haruven's pillow. He entwined his legs with Haruven's under the covers, and kissed Haruven's shoulder before he buried his face in his hair.

"I love you, my beautiful Haruven." Thor whispered, and felt Haruven shiver against him.

"I love you too, my Thunder God." Haruven whispered, and entwined his fingers with Thor's on his stomach. "More than anything." Thor smiled, and closed his eyes.

The danger was nowhere near gone.

There were still battles to be fought.

But just for this moment in time, on this night, he would pretend they were safe. He would pretend that this was just one of many nights he would spend with his lover in his arms, without worrying if tomorrow he would still be there.

Tomorrow they would prepare.

Tomorrow they would worry.

Tonight it was just the two of them.

And a promise of a better tomorrow.

* * *

**All done!**

**I don't know if I should write a sequel or not. I think this story came to a nice wrap up.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, and that you'll leave a review.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been with me since the beginning of this story.**

**You have been a great support, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your encouraging and helpful words have made this story possible.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	19. Epilogue

Haruven woke up slowly. Awareness was slow to come, and a lazy smile covered his kiss swollen lips. His back ached slightly, but it wasn't unbearable. The pain would be gone once he took a shower. He sighed, and slowly opened his eyes. The morning Sun broke through the little gaps in the curtains, and its rays played upon the golden floor of Thor's room.

He slowly took a seat, and looked around when he realized Thor was not with him. He shivered when a wave of warmth passed over him, and a feeling of reassurance touched his heart. He smiled slightly, and stood up. He shivered slightly because of the chill of the early morning. He tilted his head to the side when he found a white chest beside the wardrobe in the room with a small note on it.

He walked over to it, and took the note.

_I have gone to talk with Father. Join us in the dining room. Wear what is in the chest._

_Love,_

_Thor_

Haruven smiled lightly, kneeled, placed the note on the floor, and opened the chest, only to gasp. The robes inside the chest were white and gold. There was a smaller box in it, and once he opened it he found a golden hair piece in it. It had old runic letters caved into it, and its edges were decorated with intricate designs.

He took it all in his arms, and walked back over to the bed. A shiver of magic passed over his body, cleaning him up. He felt too excited and energized to bother with a bath.

He couldn't wait to see Thor.

With a small smile he started to dress.

He was sure it would suit him perfectly.

* * *

"I do hope he will like the robes I have prepared for him." Frigg spoke worriedly. Odin smiled lovingly at his wife, while Thor laughed that booming laugh of his.

"Worry not, Mother. I can feel his joy from here." The two looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Your bond is already so strong?" Odin asked, and Thor nodded.

"Yes, Father. I have no doubt that with more time we will be able to communicate with our minds alone." Frigg nodded, and Odin hummed lowly.

"You have found a powerful Mate, Son." He said. "His strength shall be your strength. I have no doubt that together you shall be able to face any foe." Thor nodded slightly, and looked towards the door when they opened. His eyes widened, Frigg gasped, and Odin raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Haruven walked in, and he looked like a true vision. His white leggings were tucked into his knee high brown boots with golden calf and knee shields. The golden tunic fit his torso like a second skin, and it was cut just above his thighs, so it danced between his legs with every move he made. The sleeves of his shirt were tucked in his golden gauntlets, and his elegant, long-fingered hands were accented with the golden pointed ending of his gauntlets which ended just over his middle fingers. The high collar of his tunic accented his neckline, and his raven hair was pulled on top of his head with the golden hairpiece, the locks falling down to above his behind. It shimmered in the morning sun like onyx. His bangs fell into his face, accenting his enchanting, glowing emerald orbs.

"Good morning." He spoke as he all but glided over to them, not making a sound as he walked. "I hope you have all rested well." He said, and bowed his head to the King and Queen once he stopped in front of them.

"You look beautiful." Thor whispered before anyone could say anything, and Haruven blushed slightly.

"Thank you. These robes are absolutely beautiful."

"The colors of Asgard suit you, Haruven." Odin said, and Frigg nodded her head excitedly.

"I have thought they would suit you, but I had not expected this. You look wonderful, my dear. I cannot wait to have some more clothes sown for you."

"There is no need for that, really. I do not wish to bother you." Haruven said.

"You could never bother me, my sweet." Frigg said. "Now, come. I am sure you must be hungry. Breakfast is waiting for us already." Haruven smiled slightly, and Thor offered him his elbow, still not able to take his eyes off of Haruven.

Haruven placed his hand under his Bonded's arm, and chuckled lowly. He could feel Thor's excitement and wonder. The God of Thunder had thought that Haruven could not get any more beautiful than he already was. He could not believe that he had been wrong.

"Will the Warrior Three join us?" Haruven asked to distract himself from Thor's feelings of want.

"They are already waiting for us." Odin said, and they entered the dining room.

"Good morning!" Fandral called over to them, and then whistled. "Mage Sigurdsson, you look absolutely stunning." Haruven chuckled as they took their seats at the table, with him sitting on Thor's left.

"Thank you, Fandral. And I think I have asked you to call me Haruven or Ven yesterday."

"Fandral's memory is a bit faulty." Hogun said, and the golden haired man hissed at his friend. Haruven chuckled, and exchanged a look with Thor. If they were perfectly honest, they missed their friends from Earth already.

They were also worried.

Yesterday they were told by Frigg that there was no sign of Loki or the Chitauri, which could only mean that the crazed man was regrouping, and getting ready to attack Earth.

"You seem worried." Volstagg said, and Thor and Haruven looked at him at the same time, with matching expressions of worry.

"We are." They spoke at the same time, only to look at each other in wonder. A moment later Thor chuckled, and Haruven smiled a small smile, and shook his head.

"Our bond is stronger than I thought." Haruven whispered.

"I have thought so as well. Your magic is also calmer." Thor said, and Haruven nodded.

"I do not feel endangered by it anymore." He said.

"Endangered by your own magic?" Hogun asked, and Haruven nodded.

"Before, I had problems controlling it. I do not fear that it shall be so anymore. Now that I can share it with Thor, the pressure should lessen considerably."

"That is good." Frigg said. "But I hope you both know that you cannot stay parted for long anymore. Your bond will not allow you." Haruven and Thor nodded at that.

"We know that, Mother. I do not plan to let Haruven out of my sight any time soon. I am afraid that I have learned a difficult lesson when Loki took him." Thor said, and bowed his head a little with a frown marring his striking features. He looked up when Haruven placed his hand on his, and squeezed lightly.

"I have made a mistake as well. It was not your fault. And besides, I am well. Do not worry so much."

"How could I not worry? Had we arrived a day later you would not be with us now." Thor said, and Haruven sighed.

"Do you think so little of me? Do you think I would not have fought? I would have fought to survive until you found me, Thor. Trust me. I do not wish to leave you." Thor almost let go of a pained whine at Haruven's questions.

"I do not doubt you, sváss." (beloved) He spoke. "I know you are strong. I know also, that you cannot be overpowered by your own magic anymore, and that gives me comfort." Haruven smiled, and tilted his head.

"Then stop torturing yourself with questions of what could have been. I am here, alive and well. Besides, we have a war to fight. Loki will not give up. Midgard is in danger. We must prepare."

"Haruven is right." Odin said. "I know that Midgard has mighty guardians, but I also know that they might not be enough."

"The Avengers are not the only ones who will fight for Midgard when Loki attacks." Haruven spoke. Those who have not seen this side of him, shivered slightly when his voice came out stronger than usual, and his eyes darkened to a strong jade color.

"There are others?" Hogun asked, and Haruven nodded.

"There are Wizards, and other fighters; creatures of many races. Midgard is our home. We shall fight for it when the need arises."

"They will need someone to unite them." Thor said.

"And who better to do that, than the one who has given almost all of them Sanctuary when they came looking for it." All of them stood up, and turned to look at the woman that spoke up.

"Verdandi? I have not seen you in years." Haruven spoke happily, and rushed over to hug the woman. Verdandi smiled at him, and kissed his cheek once they parted.

"I am happy to see you well, my Spring." Verdandi said, and lovingly caressed Haruven's cheek. "You have grown stronger since we last met face to face. I congratulate you on your Bonding, young Prince. May your Bond grow ever stronger, and may your love for each other be as strong as the ruts of Yggdrasil."

"Thank you." Thor said, and Haruven walked over to him. "You have not come to exchange pleasantries." He spoke, and Haruven rolled his eyes at the slight feeling of jealousy he felt coming from Thor. Verdandi giggled, and shook her head.

"No. I have not come for that."

"You said they would need someone to unite them." Odin said, and Verdandi nodded.

"Yes." She said, and looked at Haruven. "You, young Prince, will be the one to unite them." Haruven frowned slightly.

"I have not the power to unite all the people of Midgard. Yes, I have offered many a Sanctuary, and watched over them for many years, but I doubt they would answer my call."

"You still underestimate yourself, Sweetness."

"Urd?" Haruven looked at the woman when she appeared. She smiled at him, and stood beside her sister.

"Is he friends with _all_ the Norns?" Fandral muttered to Hogun and Volstagg, and the two rolled their eyes at him.

"You have more power than you might think. Many know of you, one way or another, and the Wizarding World still sees you as the Savior you are. When you call to arms, they will answer." Haruven frowned slightly, and Thor looked at him.

"Haruven?" He called, and Haruven looked at him.

"I have led an army a long time ago, but it was an army of a few hundreds of wizards. Would I really be able to lead an army of millions? Would they heed my call?"

"You are the Guardian of the Sanctuary." Urd said. "You are the Starborn. When you call, they will answer."

"The Starborn?" Volstagg grunted, and Urd and Verdandi looked at him.

"Yes. The one chosen by the Powers That Be, to unite everyone once the greatest evil threatens Midgard." Haruven's eyes widened slightly, and he shivered.

"What is it?" Thor asked, and grasped Haruven's elbows in his hands. Haruven bowed his head as not to look at Thor, and have him see the doubt in his eyes. He forgot that Thor could feel it all over their bond.

"Please, excuse us." He said. "We shall come to see you later. There is much we have yet to discuss." He said, and started to lead Haruven away.

He led him into the gardens of Asgard, and over to a stone fountain. He took a seat, and pulled Haruven to sit beside him.

"Haruven, speak to me. I can feel your doubt. I can feel that you are troubled."

"Would I be able to do what is asked of me?" Haruven whispered, and looked at Thor. "Would I be able to lead so many?"

"Ven." Thor sighed, and cupped Haruven's cheek in his warm, callused hand. "If there is anyone who would be able to unite so many, it would be you. You are strong, smart, and you have something in you that draws people to you. They would follow you to the ends of the world. Whoever meets you comes to love you almost instantly; which proposes a problem to me." Thor grumbled, and Haruven laughed.

"You know there is no need for you to be jealous." Haruven said, and covered Thor's hand that was on his cheek with his own, smaller one. "I belong to you, and you alone." Thor smile, and pulled Haruven closer to lay a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I know that, mín líf." (my life) Thor muttered against Haruven's lips. "Forgive me. I am merely possessive of you." Haruven chuckled.

"You are very lucky I do not mind that a lot. I only ask of you never to forget that I am powerful, and that I _can_ take care of myself." Haruven said, and Thor snorted slightly.

"That shall be difficult for me, for I shall always remember that you have fought and suffered greatly. I wish to protect you from everything. I wish to make sure you never need to fight again. I wish that you feel safe, protected; that you never feel the need to protect yourself or your own again, because I will be there to protect you." Haruven sighed, and looked at Thor with sad eyes.

"I have only ever known that, love. Ever since I was a child I have fought to survive. In the Café, I have found peace. I was saving people without fighting, and spilling blood. I should have known it was not meant to last. I have only ever been a warrior, a killer; a mo-"

"_Never_ call yourself a monster again." Thor spoke darkly, and Haruven looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. Thor never spoke to him like that. He never spoke to him in that tone. "You are _not_ a monster, Haruven. You are the most beautiful, caring, loving man I have ever met. Your life was not an easy one. You were forced to fight and survive. I have sworn to do all that is in my power to stop that." Haruven sighed, and looked at the ground.

"Is there any way to make it true? Can I hope to one day be able to lay down my Wand, and never be forced to fight again?" Thor pulled him closer into a hug, and Haruven leaned his head on Thor's strong chest.

"I shall fight to make it so. _We_ shall make it so." A small smile tugged on Haruven's lips. He sighed, and nuzzled closer to Thor's chest.

"When you speak like that, I actually believe that it could happen." He whispered, and Thor kissed the crown of his head.

"Last night I said that there is no turning back anymore. We are Bonded now. I am yours as much as you are mine. We shall build our future together. We shall face any foe that tries to take it from us, and we shall stand victorious. I shall do everything that is in my power to gift you with the peace you so yearn for. That shall be my wedding gift to you." Haruven pushed back, and looked up at Thor with wide eyes.

"Wedding gift?" Thor chuckled, and shrugged slightly.

"Mother said she would like to plan something for us. Not too big, and not any time soon. Once we are ready, she would like for us to celebrate our Union in a proper way." Haruven chuckled, and shook his head slightly.

"I should have known. I have no doubt that Urd and Verdandi will be overjoyed."

"Our friends from Midgard and your family as well." Haruven sighed, and nodded. Thor smirked, and Haruven yelped when he suddenly found himself straddling Thor's lap.

"Thor-"

"What can I do to make you see that you were chosen for a reason?" Thor asked. "What can I do to make you see that you are loved by so many, and that you are _the only one_ people would follow. Whether they know you personally or over someone who met you, people will listen to you, and follow you, because you, my beautiful husband, are the very personification of all that is good, and strong, and righteous." Haruven blushed, and bowed his head. "What can I do to make you believe that you are absolutely perfect just the way you are; with your doubts, and worry, and compassion, and understanding, and everything that makes you my perfect dark álfr?" (Elf) Haruven sighed, and leaned his forehead against Thor's. He wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, and smiled lightly when he felt Thor's hands on his waist.

"You can tell me you love me." Haruven whispered. "You can tell me you shall try to survive whatever is in front of us. You can promise me that, when I fall, when I stumble, I will always find the strength to stand up again in you. And I can promise you the same. I can swear on my life and honor, that I will never betray you; that I shall always love you. Even when we fight, even when we don't agree on something, I can only promise that I shall never stop loving you. I shall forever do my very best to always, _always_ come back to you." Thor swallowed with slight difficulties.

"Then I promise to do so as well." He whispered, and Haruven smiled. He kissed Thor lovingly, and then hugged him tightly, burying his face in Thor's neck.

"Then that shall be more than enough." He whispered, and his smile grew bigger when Thor's hug tightened. "That shall be more than enough."

* * *

"I cannot send my whole army to Midgard." Odin said. He, Thor, Haruven and the Warrior Three were in the throne room. They have tried to devise a strategy, but it appeared to be slightly more difficult than they thought it would be. "Loki is quite unpredictable. He could part his army, and attack Asgard again. We need to be ready for anything."

"We understand that, Father." Thor said. "We also know that Midgard is not as weak as Loki thinks it is. The people of Midgard will fight for their planet. They will not allow it to be taken from them."

"Thor is right." Haruven said. "When it comes to it, the people of Midgard will unite and fight. I do not doubt it." Odin nodded.

"Then you must return to Midgard. You must prepare." Thor and Haruven nodded, and stood up.

"We wish to go with them." Fandral said, and Hogun and Volstagg nodded. "We have fought with Thor in many battles. Sif is on Midgard as well. We wish to join and help in their fight." Odin nodded.

"Very well. I am glad you have volunteered. We shall prepare everything for you. You must return to Midgard as soon as possible." Thor smiled at his friends, while Haruven nodded at them.

"Thank you. You do not need to risk your lives for my world." He said.

"You are Thor's bonded." Hogun said. "Thor is our friend, which makes you our friend as well. You are a brave warrior, and it will be an honor to fight beside you and Thor when the time comes." Fandral whistled lowly.

"You know what? I think that is the most you have said since I've met you." He said, and Hogun shot him a dark glare. Fandral grinned at him, and clapped his hands. "Now! What say you we go and get ready. This could be fun; you never know!" Haruven chuckled, Thor and Volstagg laughed, while Odin and Hogun merely sighed.

"Strange man." Haruven muttered, and Thor chuckled.

"You have no idea, love. You have _no_ idea."

* * *

A pained scream broke the peace of the vast Universe. Thousands of whispers echoed in the deep, so very silent, that it was hard to hear them without actually knowing they were there. Pain filled green eyes opened, and looked at the smothering darkness.

"Brother – Please-" A scream left his lips, and he curled into himself.

**"You have failed us yet again, Loki!"**

**"Why do you resist us?!"**

**"We are only trying to give you what you've always wanted!"**

"No!" He screamed, and covered his bleeding ears with his hands. "I never wanted this! I never wanted to hurt him! I wanted him to acknowledge me!"

**"You always wanted to be ****_better_**** than him!"**

"No!"

**"You always wanted to be the ****_only_**** son! The Heir! The King of Asgard!"**

"NO! I never wanted it! I wanted – I wanted-"

**"YOU WILL OBEY!"** He screamed in pain. He screamed until his throat was raw, and his mind was dark. Once he stopped screaming, he just lay there, hoping against hope that it would all end soon.

**"You are lucky we still have use of you. You shall lead our army on Midgard. You shall destroy it, and everything on it. And you will bring ****_Haruven Sigurdsson_**** to us. We have****_ new_**** plans for him. He might just be of some use to us."** He had not the strength to fight anymore. He all but blessed the quiet that settled over his mind. He opened his eyes, and they glowed blue.

Ever so slowly he stood up. His clothes shifted, his wounds healed, and a moment later, he was back to his full strength.

"As you wish." He spoke strongly, and a wave of darkness and sorrow spread through the Universe.

The Darkness will soon descend.

But unbeknownst to them, as an answer to the Darkness another force will rise.

A force that they are not counting on, but one they should fear.

_The Starborn._

* * *

**Hope you liked the Epilogue!**

**Go to my profile. The new story should already be posted under the name 'The Rise Of The Starborn'.**

**Love you all,**

**Miss Neko**


End file.
